I've got somebody at home
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction- Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintpietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintpietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici une traduction que j'ai commencé il y a quelques temps, grâce à Amanda A Fox qui est celle qui me l'a fait découvrir :) J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Je posterai un chapitre toutes les semaines, sans doute le mardi. Il y en a 12 pour l'instant. Les chapitres sont long, parfois dure à traduire, donc une semaine c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera une semaine pile, pas plus ! Bref, je vous laisse lire :)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Donc, je sens que je devrais le dire avant que vous ne commenciez à lire : cette fic se fera autour de 90% de textos (+ snapchat, appels téléphoniques, et éventuellement skype et Facetime) tendis que les 10% restant seront axés sur les interactions de la vie réelle, comme vous le verrez dans ce chapitre. Oh, et tous les chapitres sont écrits du point de vue de Clint. La forme a été inspiré d'une fic ''Sterek'' génial appelée ''(sub) Text conversations'' de Original_Cypher.

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

Et ça '' **…...** '' signifie que quelqu'un est toujours en train d'écrire. Clint a un iPhone.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** :

 **Mardi 5 Mai**.

[7:21 PM]

 _Regardes comme c'est gros_

.

Clint baisse les yeux sur le texte avec confusion. Il était parti seulement une minute. Il était monté, avait changé ses vêtements de travail en sueur et pris des propres (le jean a des trous au niveau des genoux, et la chemise à carreaux rouge est bien au delà de sa date d'expiration, selon Nat.) mais il était sorti de la pièce vraiment qu'une minute. Peut-être trois ou quatre, max.

Quand il est revenu dans la cuisine, il a été accueilli par un chœur de carillons.

 **(14) Nouveaux messages**

Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

C'est un chaton blanc duveteux.

Bon, il y en a plus d'un. Chaque photo est celle d'un nouveau chaton, et Clint en perd vite le compte. Il continue de parcourir les images.

Tristes, de petits yeux brillants regardent Clint alors qu'il fait défiler les images, et le petit pli sur se front se transforme en un froncement de sourcil entièrement formé. Clint arrête de frotter son téléphone et se demande si, d'une quelconque façon, Nat – ou Stark, il ne saurait pas dire lequel des deux – a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Clint fait défiler les messages les plus récents, et sa confusion continue de grandir. Il rit presque. Presque.

.

 _[7:26PM]_

 _je veux celui avec les tâches_

.

 _[7:26PM]_

 _le minuscule_

 _._

 _[7:26PM]_

 _sur la quatrième photo_

 _._

 _[7:26PM]_

 _wanda ?_

.

 _[7:27PM]_

 _je pensais que tu les aimerais_

.

 _[7:27PM]_

 _lequel tu préfères ?_

 _._

 _[7:28PM]_

 _wanda ? tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?_

 _._

Pendant un autre long moment, Clint regarde seulement le bas de l'écran d'un air absent. Il est surpris par l'arrivée d'un autre message – le carillon est aigu et il n'a jamais vraiment aimé le son, ce n'est donc pas une surprise lorsqu'il sursaute légèrement au bruit. Il veut _vraiment_ changer la tonalité de ces messages, maintenant plus que jamais.

 _._

 _[7:31PM]:_

 _tu penses quoi de celui avec les yeux verts ? wanda ?_

.

 _[7:31PM]:_

Mauvais numéro, mon pote.

.

 _[7:31PM]:_

 _tu n'es pas wanda ?_

.

 _[7:32PM]:_

Non.

.

 _[7:32PM]:_

 _oh_

 _._

 _ _[7:32PM]:__

 _peu importe. lequel tu préfères ?_

.

 _[7:33PM]:_

… _ **...**_

 _._

 _[7:34PM]:_

Aucun d'entre eux.

 _._

 _[7:34PM]:_

Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

.

 _ _[7:34PM]:__

 _je préfère celui avec les tâches_

.

 _[7:35PM]:_

Bien.

 _._

 _ _[7:35PM]:__

 _pourquoi tu les aimes pas ?_

 _._

 _[7:35PM]:_

Pourquoi tu continues à m'envoyer des messages ?

 _._

 _ _[7:35PM]:__

 _tu n'as pas répondu à ma question_

 _._

 _[7:36PM]:_

Et je ne le ferais pas.

 _._

Clint met son téléphone en mode silencieux et le repose sur le comptoir. Il n'a vraiment pas le temps, ou la patience, de faire face à ça. Au lieu de vérifier son téléphone pour voir s'il y a une réponse, Clint attrape deux bières dans le frigo et s'effondre sur le canapé. Il met en route le dernier _Bourne_ , et fait comme si il n'y a pas des boîtes et des boîtes d'empilées, pleines de trucs à Laura, dans la chambre de devant, attendant d'être ramassées.

* * *

 **Jeudi 7 mai**

 **.**

 ** **[9:02AM]:****

 **je suppose qu'on se voit encore ce week-end.**

.

 **[9:016AM]:**

Jesus.

 **.**

 ** **[9:16AM]:****

 **nan, juste Nat.**

.

 ** **[9:16AM]:****

 **;)**

.

 **[9:17AM]:**

Pourquoi es-tu si matinal ?

.

 **[9:18AM]:**

Et pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ? C'est écœurant.

.

 **[9:18AM]:**

Et aussi, tu m'as réveillé.

.

 ** **[9:20AM]:****

 **tu aimes ça, Barton.**

.

 **[9:23AM]:**

Normalement, oui. En ce moment ? Pas tellement.

.

 ** **[9:24AM]:****

 **alors, on se voit ou non ?**

.

 **[9:24AM]:**

Non.

.

 ** **[9:25AM]:****

 **peur que je te botte les fesses à nouveau ?**

.

 ** **[9:25AM]:****

 **ce que je ferai, d'ailleurs.**

.

 **[9:28AM]:**

Laura s'arrête pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires.

.

 ** **[9:30AM]:****

 **oh**

.

 **[9:31AM]:**

… **...**

.

 ** **[9:31AM]:****

 **je ne savais que ça allait si mal que ça.**

.

 **[9:32AM]:**

Je le gère.

.

 ** **[9:33AM]:****

 **on se parle plus tard ?**

.

 **[9:33AM]:**

Uh huh.

.

 ** **[9:34AM]:****

… **...**

.

 ** **[9:34AM]:****

 **je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon.**

.

 **[9:34AM]:**

Menteuse.

.

 **[9:36AM]:**

Tu l'adorais. On l'adorait tous.

* * *

 **Samedi 9 Mai**

Il fait un temps horrible quand Clint revient à la ferme.

Il gère comme il peut pour échapper à la grêle ; des gros morceaux de glace frappent le sol alors que Clint porte Lucky à l'intérieur, fermant l'écran de la porte derrière eux. Clint récupère une serviette et caresse le labrador, gratte sous son ventre, et derrière son oreille, affectueusement. Une fois qu'il est sec, Lucky se recroqueville sur son petit lit près de la porte, et Clint est à mi-chemin dans l'escalier quand une alerte sonne bruyamment sur son téléphone.

Soupirant, il retourne dans la cuisine et prend son téléphone sur la table.

.

 ** _[3:15PM]:_**

 _tu t'es décidé ?_

.

 **[3:16PM]:**

Pourquoi as-tu gardé mon numéro ?

.

 ** _[3:16PM]:_**

 _qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui avec les yeux verts ?_

.

 **[3:16PM]:**

Je m'en fous.

 _._

 **[3:17PM]:**

Ais-je mentionné combien je m'en fichais ?

.

 **[3:17PM]:**

Parce que, je m'en fiche vraiment.

.

 ** _[3:17PM]:_**

 _donc tu n'es pas une personne à chat_

.

 **[3:18PM]:**

… **...**

.

 **[3:22PM]:**

Non.

.

 ** _[3:22PM]:_**

 _il t'a fallu autant de minutes pour taper ''non'' ?_

.

 **[3:23PM]:**

Descends d'un cran, mon pote. Un point d'interrogation est assez.

.

 **[** ** _3:23PM]:_**

 _nous sommes potes ?_

.

 **[3:23PM]:**

Je le retire.

.

 **[3:24PM]:**

Nous ne sommes pas potes.

.

 ** _[3:25PM]:_**

 _qu'est-ce que tu penses du blanc tout doux, mon pote ?_

.

 **[3:25PM]:**

Encore une fois, nous ne sommes pas potes. Et les points d'interrogations.

.

 **[3:25PM]:**

Pourquoi tu as enregistré mon numéro ?

.

 **[3:25PM]:**

?

.

 ** _[3:26PM]:_**

 _c'est amusant_

.

 **[3:27PM]:**

Bien, l'amusement s'arrête maintenant. Arrête de me poser des questions sur ces chatons.

.

Clint grimace à sa réponse, se sentant comme un vieil homme – _l'amusement s'arrête maintenant_. Il secoue le tête, et se retrouve presque à rire à tel point c'est ridicule. Il monte quelques secondes à l'étage quand son téléphone sonne à nouveau et Clint roule des yeux en prévision de la réponse.

.

 ** _[3:34PM]:_**

 _tu es vraiment grincheux. peut-être que tu devrais faire une sieste, vieillard_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction. J'ai longtemps hésité à le mettre maintenant, au vu des récents évènements, puis je me suis dit que les gens avaient sûrement besoin de se changer les idées, donc le voilà. Sinon, comment vous-allez vous ?

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, pour avoir décidé de suivre cette fic ! C'est super encourgeant et vraiment inattendu. Vous êtes tous géniaux et je donne à chacun d'entre vous un cookie virtuel. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ |

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Dimanche 10 Mai.**

.

 _[10:02AM]_

 _tu aimes les doritos ?_

.

 _[10:02AM]_

 _sauce légère ou épicée_

.

 _[10:02AM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[10:03AM]_

 _vieillard_

.

[10:07AM]

Si seulement tu pouvais voir mon visage en ce moment.

.

[10:07AM]

Tu verrais à quel point je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation.

.

 _[10:07AM]_

 _légère ou épicée?_

.

[10:08AM]

Vas-t-en.

.

 _[10:08AM]_

 _elle est épicée_

.

 _[10:08AM]_

 _épicée juste comme toi aujourd'hui_

.

 _[10:09AM]_

 _pourquoi tu es grincheux si tôt ?_

.

[10:10AM]

Hm, je ne sais pas.

.

[10:10AM]

Peut-être parce que tu continues à m'envoyer des messages.

.

[10:10AM]

Peut-être parce que la première chose que je vois en me réveillant est ''légère ou épicé ?''

 _._

[10:11AM]

Peut-être que j'aimerais juste me rendormir.

 _._

 _[10:11AM]_

 _je ne suis pas si méchant_

 _._

[10:12AM]

Dit l'étranger qui ne veux pas me laisser seul.

.

 _[10:12AM]_

 _tu es celui qui répond_

.

 _[10:13AM]_

 _personne ne te forces à répondre_

.

 _[10:14AM]_

 _hello ?_

.

 _[10:14AM]_

 _vieillard?_

 _._

 _[10:15AM]_

 _:-(_

 _._

* * *

 **Dimanche 10 Mai.**

 _._

[6:27PM]

Comment je peux savoir si tu n'es pas une sorte de psychopathe ?

.

[6:28PM]

Tu pourrais être en train d'essayer de m'attirer pour pouvoir me tuer.

.

 _[6:30PM]_

 _vieillard!_

.

[6:30PM]

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

.

 _[6:30PM]_

 _Alors dit-moi comment t'appeler_

.

 _[6:31PM]_

 _:-)_

.

[6:31PM]

Tu ne m'appelles pas. On est pas amis.

.

 _[6:31PM]_

 _mais tu m'as appelé mon pote?_

.

[6:32PM]

C'est juste une expression.

.

 _[6:33PM]_

 _comme vieillard?_

.

[6:33PM]

Non, pas comme vieillard.

.

[6:33PM]

Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

.

 _[6:33PM]_

 _comment je sais que_ tu _n'es pas un psychopathe?_

 _._

 _[6:33PM]_

 _tu pourrais essayer de me tuer_

.

[6:34PM]

C'est mignon.

.

[6:34PM]

N'utilises pas ce que je dis contre moi.

.

 _[6:35PM]_

 _tu trouves que je suis mignon?_

.

[6:36PM]

Non, je ne trouves pas. Ça s'appelle du sarcasme.

.

[6:37PM]

J'étais sarcastique.

.

 _[6:38PM]_

 _c'est mignon_

.

[6:39PM]

Ne fait pas ça.

.

 _[6:39PM]_

 _faire quoi?_

.

[6:40PM]

Ne me répètes pas.

.

 _[6:40PM]_

 _;-)_

.

[6:41PM]

Est-ce que tu viens juste de me faire un clin d'œil ?

.

[6:41PM]

Et pourquoi a-t-il un nez ?

.

[6:42PM]

Même le vieillard sait qu'on ne met pas un nez sur un smiley.

.

 _[6:45PM]_

 _on se parle plus tard, mon pote_

.

[6:46PM]

Non.

.

[6:47PM]

Et nous ne sommes pas potes.

.

 _[6:51PM]_

 _:-)_

.

* * *

 **Lundi 11 Mai.**

.

[1:36PM]

Donc.

.

 _[1:37PM]_

 _oui?_

.

[1:37PM]

Comment je peux savoir si tu n'es pas un tueur en série ?

.

 _[1:37PM]_

 _comment je sais que tu n'en es pas un?_

.

[1:38PM]

Je ne le suis pas.

.

 _[1:37PM]_

 _ok?_

.

 _[1:38PM]_

 _ail ou pain aux herbes ?_

.

[1:39PM]

Sérieusement ?

.

 _[1:39PM]_

 _je suis très sérieux_

 _._

 _[1:39PM]_

 _je suis toujours sérieux_

.

[1:41PM]

Bien sûr que oui, gamin.

.

 _[1:41PM]_

 _je ne suis pas un enfant_

.

[1:42PM]

Vraiment ? Tu as quel âge ?

.

 _[1:42PM]_

 _assez vieux_

.

[1:42PM]

C'est ce que dirait un enfant.

.

 _[1:43PM]_

 _tu as quel âge, vieillard?_

.

[1:43PM]

Je suis vieux.

.

 _[1:43PM]_

 _vieux comment_

.

[1:44PM]

Vieux.

.

 _[1:44PM]_

 _vieux comment?_

.

[1:45PM]

Très fragile et très vieux.

.

[1:46PM]

comment je dois t'appeler ?

.

[1:47PM]

Tu ne m'appelles pas.

.

 _[1:47PM]_

 _alors je vais continuer à t'appeler vieillard_

.

[1:48PM]

…...

.

[1:49PM]

Je m'appelle Clint.

.

[1:50PM]

Content ? Je t'ai donné mon nom.

.

[1:51PM]

Maintenant tu vas arrêter de m'appeler vieillard ?

.

 _[1:52PM]_

 _je t'appellerai vieillard seulement quand tu agiras comme un vieillard_

.

[1:54PM]

Je t'ai donné mon nom, quel est le tien ?

.

[1:56PM]

Donnant-donnant.

.

[1:57PM]

Je vais continuer à t'appeler gamin, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

.

 _[1:59PM]_

 _pietro_

 _._

 _[2:06PM]_

 _je vais y aller plus lentement veillard_

 _._

 _[2:06PM]_

 _prêt ?_

 _._

 _[2:06PM]_

 _essayes de suivre._

 _._

 _[2:07PM]_

 _pietro_

 _._

 _[2:09PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[2:10PM]_

 _je peux l'épeler pour toi vieillard_

.

[2:11PM]

Vas chier, Pietro.

.

 _[2:13PM]_

 _tu aimes me parler_

.

 _[_ 2:15PM]

Pas du tout.

.

[2:16PM]

Tout ce que tu as jamais fais a été de m'envoyer des stupides photos de chattons.

.

[2:17PM]

Ou de me demander de choisir ta sauce pour toi.

.

[2:18PM]

Tu es juste un gamin qui parle trop.

.

[2:21PM]

Et maintenant il va être silencieux, bien sûr.

.

[2:22PM]

Sérieusement ?

.

* * *

 **Mardi 12 Mai.**

.

[7:54PM]

Tu vas te taire encore longtemps ?

.

[7:55PM]

Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

.

[7:58PM]

…...

.

[8:06PM]

Écoute, gamin. Je ne sais pas quelle partie de ce que j'ai dit t'a blessé, et pour être honnête, je m'en fou réellement.

.

[8:07PM]

Ce n'était pas des conneries.

.

[8:08PM]

Sérieusement, gamin ?

.

 _[8:09PM]_

 _pietro_

.

[8:10PM]

Ah bon ? On recommence ?

.

[8:10PM]

Je sais comment tu t'appelles.

.

 _[8:11PM]_

 _pas gamin_

 _._

 _[8:11PM]_

 _pietro_

.

[8:12PM]

Je t'appellerai gamin seulement quand tu agiras comme un gamin.

.

[8:12PM]

Équitable ?

.

 _[8:15PM]_

 _bien._

.

[8:21PM]

Quoi, pas d'autres questions pour moi ?

.

 _[8:22PM]_

 _j'en ai une_

.

[8:24PM]

Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

 _[8:24PM]_

 _pourquoi tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas me parler_

 _._

 _[8:26PM]_

 _alors que tu m'envoies encore des messages?_

.

[8:27PM]

…...

.

[8:29PM]

Je ne sais pas.

.

* * *

 **Mardi 12 Mai**.

.

 _[11:09PM]_

 _tu es encore debout ?_

.

[11:10PM]

Oui. Tu n'as pas un couvre-feu ou quelque chose ?

.

 _[11:11PM]_

 _haha_

 _._

 _[11:12PM]_

 _donc le vieillard fait des blagues_

 _._

 _[11:13PM]_

 _tu n'es pas aussi drôle normalement_

.

[11:14PM]

Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

.

[11:14PM]

Tu n'arrives pas à te décider quoi manger pour dîner ?

.

[11:15PM]

Ou quel pyjama tu vas porter pour dormir ?

.

 _[11:16PM]_

 _je m'ennuie_

.

[11:17PM]

Donc ?

.

 _[11:18PM]_

 _donc je veux parler avec toi_

 _._

 _[11:21PM]_

 _?_

.

[11:21PM]

De quoi veux-tu parler ?

.

 _[11:22PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser?_

.

[11:23PM]

Les veillards ne s'amusent pas.

.

[11:25PM]

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi?

.

 _[11:26PM]_

 _je cours_

.

[11:27PM]

Quelque chose comme, loin des flics ?

.

 _[11:28PM]_

 _ha ha_

 _._

 _[11:28PM]_

 _très drôle_

.

[11:30PM]

Alors, tu cours ? Pourquoi ?

.

 _[11:31PM]_

parce que j'aime ça

.

[11:32PM]

Tu t'ennuies facilement, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _[11:33PM]_

 _je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important_

.

[11:33PM]

Tu sautes sur les bonbons et le soda, et tu vas courir ? Ça a l'air bien.

.

 _[11:34PM]_

 _tu restes assis toute la journée et tu fais des vieux trucs ennuyeux ?_

.

[11:38PM]

Vas dormir, gamin.

.

 _[11:39PM]_

 _mais je ne suis pas fatigué, juste ennuyé?_

.

[11:45PM]

Pas mon problème.

* * *

 **Mercredi 13 Mai.**

.

 _[8:07AM]_

 _salut_

 _._

 _[8:08AM]_

 _vieillard, tu es là?_

.

[8:17AM]

Peux pas parler.

.

 _[8:18AM]_

 _oh_

.

 _[8:18AM]_

 _trop occupé même pour moi?_

.

[8:21AM]

Oui.

.

[8:24AM]

Je te reparle plus tard.

.

 _[8:25AM]_

 _c'est une promesse?_

.

[8:26AM]

Non.

.

[8:28AM]

Nous verrons.

.

 _[8:28AM]_

 _:-)_

.

[8:34AM]

Gamin ?

.

 _[8:35AM]_

 _?_

.

[8:37M]

Rien.

.

[8:39M]

Vas dépenser ton énergie ailleurs et arrêtes de me déranger.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je sais, je suis grave en avance. Deux chapitres en trois jours, c'est énorme ! Mais, voyez-vous, avec tous vos messages d'encouragement, j'ai eu une montée d'inspiration ces derniers jours et j'ai donc été plus vite que prévu. J'ai même fini le 4 et commencé le 5 ! :) Voilà donc le chapitre 3. Désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, mais sachez que vos messages de soutien compte énormément pour moi ! :)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point vous-être géniaux ? Merci pour tout votre soutien !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Mercredi 13 Mai.**

.

[7:24PM]

Salut.

.

[7:25PM]

Est-ce que tu as fini par aller courir finalement ?

.

 _[7:26PM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[7:26PM]_

 _on a été au marché à la place_

.

[7:27PM]

… **...**

.

[7:28PM]

On ?

.

 _[7:29PM]_

 _oui, j'ai été avec wanda_

.

[7:30PM]

Ah, la fameuse Wanda.

.

 _[7:31PM]_

 _c'est ma sœur_

 _._

 _[7:31PM]_

 _tu en as une?_

.

[7:34PM]

Non. Et c'est tout ce que je dirai.

.

 _[7:35PM]_

 _ok_

.

 _[7:35PM]_

 _tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui?_

.

[7:37PM]

Tu veux dire à part des trucs de vieux ennuyeux ?

.

 _[7:38PM]_

 _oui. a part ça_

.

[7:40PM]

Bien essayé. Je ne vais pas te dire où je travaille.

.

 _[7:41PM]_

 _ça valait le coup d'essayer_

 _._

 _[7:41PM]_

 _:-)_

 _._

[7:44PM]

Encore cette histoire de nez. *****

.

 _[7:44PM]_

 _tu devrais essayer quelques fois_

.

[7:45PM]

Essayer quoi, mettre un nez ?

.

 _[7:45PM]_

 _sourire_

.

[7:46PM]

Tu ne peux pas voir mon visage, gamin. Comment tu peux savoir si je ne souris pas déjà ?

.

 _[7:47PM]_

 _je te le dis juste_

.

[7:48PM]

Ne le fais pas.

.

 _[7:50PM]_

 _tu sembles triste_

 _._

 _[7:51PM]_

 _et aussi en colère_

 _._

 _[7:58PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[8:14PM]_

 _clint?_

 _._

* * *

 **Mercredi 13 Mai.**

.

[11:37PM]

Tu es réveillé, gamin ?

.

[11:40PM]

Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas.

.

[11:46PM]

Oublions juste ce qui s'est passé.

.

[11:48PM]

:-)

.

[11:51PM]

J'ai même mis ce stupide nez que tu aimes.

.

[11:57PM]

Bonne nuit.

.

* * *

 **Jeudi 14 Mai.**

.

 _[9:04AM]_

 _je le savais!_

.

[9:13AM]

Il est trop tôt pour ça.

.

 _[9:14AM]_

 _je savais que tu m'adorais_

.

 _[9:15AM]_

 _tu as fait le smiley_

.

 _[9:15AM]_

 _:-)_

.

[9:19AM]

Tu me croirais si je te disais que quelqu'un a volé mon téléphone et envoyé ces messages ?

.

[9:20AM]

Si je te disais que j'étais vraiment, vraiment ivre ?

.

[9:24AM]

Non ?

.

[9:25AM]

Merde.

.

 _[9:28AM]_

 _admet-le, tu m'adores_

.

[9:30AM]

Tu es correct quand tu n'es pas un emmerdeur.

.

[9:31AM]

99% du temps tu es pénible.

.

 _[9:31AM]_

 _et les 1% restant ?_

.

[9:34AM]

Tu n'es pas si méchant.

.

 _[9:34AM]_

 _pas si méchant? c'est un compliment?_

.

[9:38AM]

Non ?

.

[ _9:40AM]_

 _je vais le prendre comme ça_

.

[9:34AM]

Bien sûr que tu le feras.

.

* * *

 **Jeudi 14 Mai.**

.

[11:01AM]

Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel âge tu avais.

.

 _[11:26AM]_

 _c'est important?_

.

[11:27AM]

Oui, ça l'est.

.

[11:30AM]

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec un mineur.

.

[11:31AM]

Aussi, je pense que c'est la première fois que tu réponds aussi lentement. Quelque chose ne va pas, Speedy ? Tu t'es froissé un muscle pendant la journée ?

.

 _[11:38AM]_

 _je ne suis pas mineur_

 _._

 _[11:40AM]_

 _et pourquoi tu m'appelles Speedy?_

.

[11:45AM]

Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _[11:46AM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[11:46AM]_

 _c'est parce que je suis rapide?_

.

[11:53AM]

Haha. Google, gamin.

.

 _[11:55AM]_

 _j'ai 25 ans_

.

 _[11:56AM]_

 _je suis pas un gamin_

.

[11:57AM]

Comparé à moi ? Si, tu l'es.

.

 _[11:58AM]_

 _tu as quel âge?_

.

[11:58AM]

Assez vieux pour savoir qui est Speedy Gonzales **.***

.

* * *

 **Jeudi 14 Mai.**

.

[2:07PM]

Tu es libre ce week-end ?

.

 **[2:08PM]**

 **oui**

.

[2:10PM]

Wow. C'était rapide.

.

 **[2:14PM]**

 **qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une excuse pour échapper à ce diner.**

 **.**

 **[2:15PM]**

 **tu es mon sauveur**

.

[2:17PM]

Hey, je suis toujours heureux de servir d'excuse.

.

 **[2:18PM]**

 **qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 **.**

 **[2:19PM]**

 **ça a intérêt à être bien**

.

[2:24PM]

J'ai des bières?

.

 **[2:26PM]**

 **on pourrais aller au champ de tir?**

 **.**

 **[2:28PM]**

 **et aussi dans un bar. ou deux.**

.

 **[2:28PM]**

 **tu ne vas pas rester assis à te morfondre tout le week-end, Barton.**

 **.**

 **[2:28PM]**

 **pas sur mon temps.**

.

[2:30PM]

Passes le samedi.

.

 **[2:31PM]**

 **à plus tard ;)**

.

[2:34PM]

Impatient d'y être, Nat. x

.

* * *

 **Jeudi 14 Mai.**

.

[4:31PM]

Après, tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas qui est _Road Runner_ *****.

.

[4:37PM]

Nan ? Tu ne sais pas ?

.

[4:38PM]

Bip Bip ***** ?

.

 _[4:40PM]_

 _pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça?_

 _._

 _[4:41PM]_

 _c'est quoi un bip ?_

.

[4:45PM]

Oh, bon bieu. Tu es jeune. Si jeune.

.

 _[4:46PM]_

 _bon dieu? vraiment?_

.

[4:47PM]

Pas envie de composer sur le jugement, gamin.

.

[4:48PM]

Tu ne sais même pas qui est Road Runner. Tu n'es pas en position de juger.

.

 _[4:50PM]_

 _en passant …,_

.

[4:50PM]

Ça devrait être intéressant. Continues.

.

 _[4:51PM]_

 _je ne suis pas une souris avec un drôle de chapeau_

.

[4:51PM]

Sombrero.

.

 _[4:51PM]_

 _?_

.

[4:51PM]

Ça s'appelle un sombrero.

.

[4:52PM]

Tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu en portes un.

.

[4:52PM]

Speedy.

.

 _[4:52PM]_

 _parfois tu fais de bonnes blagues_

.

 _[4:53PM]_

 _ce n'est pas un de ces moments_

.

[4:57PM]

Bip Bip ?

.

* * *

 **Jeudi 14 Mai.**

.

[10:28PM]

Vraiment ? Tu ne vas même pas mordre ?

.

 _[10:34PM]_

 _je ne suis pas familier avec cette expression_

 _._

 _[10:36PM]_

 _pourquoi je voudrais te mordre?_

.

 _[10:37PM]_

 _tu veux que je te morde_

 _._

[10:40PM]

Uh, non. C'est bon.

.

[10:40PM]

C'est mordre à l'hameçon quand quelqu'un se moque de toi.

.

[10:45PM]

C'est pas grave.

.

 _[10:47PM]_

 _je pense souvent à toi_

 _._

 _[10:49PM]_

… _ **...**_

 _._

 _[10:51PM]_

 _quand je vais courir à travers le parc_

 _._

 _[10:52PM]_

 _et que je vois un vieillard jouant aux échecs_

.

[10:53PM]

Et voilà.

.

[10:54PM]

Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi con ?

.

 _[10:55PM]_

 _;-)_

.

[10:59PM]

Regardes, maintenant que nous sommes honnêtes …

.

[10:59PM]

Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire.

.

[11:01PM]

Je pense à toi. Beaucoup.

.

[11:02PM]

Comme l'autre jour où j'ai vu ce gamin dans le parc.

.

[11:02PM]

Et je me suis dit, ce gamin va grandir pour devenir un vrai connard.

.

[11:04PM]

Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu un gamin si petit avoir une telle crise de colère.

.

[11:04PM]

M'a fait un peu penser à toi. :-)

.

 _[11:06PM]_

 _quelle belle histoire, vieillard. je parie que tu as encore beaucoup d'histoires comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _._

 _[11:07PM]_

 _tu as probablement plus d'histoires que de dents_

.

[11:08PM]

Mords-moi.

.

 _[11:12PM]_

 _tu es encore sur ça?_

.

[11:15PM]

Bonne nuit, morveux.

.

 _[11:16PM]_

 _mais il est encore tôt_

.

 _[11:17PM]_

 _okay bien, bonne nuit_

 _._

 _[11:18PM]_

 _n'oublies pas de mettre tes dents dans un verre avant d'aller te coucher_

.

[11:21PM]

C'est original. Rappeles-moi pourquoi je te parles encore ?

.

 _[11:22PM]_

 _tu m'adores_

.

 _[11:24PM]_

 _est-ce que j'ai mentionné à quel point je suis charmant_

.

[11:27PM]

Ouai, c'est ça. Qui racontes de la merde maintenant ?

.

 _[11:29PM]_

 _fais de beaux rêves, vieillard_

.

[11:32PM]

Ils le seront seulement si tu n'es pas dedans.

.

* * *

 **Encore cet histoire de nez** : Clint fait référence au nez du smiley que Pietro utilise un peu trop [ **:-)** ] alors que normalement c'est juste [ **:)** ] (pour les anglais du moins). C'est aussi une référence au chapitre précédent pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent plus :)

 **Speedy Gonzales** : c'est un personnage de cartoon, ''la souris la plus rapide de tout le Mexique'', qui possèdent une extrême vitesse, un sombrero et un accent mexicain stéréotypé (connu surtout pour ses ''Ay Caramba !'').

 **Road Runner** : autre personnage de cartoon. C'est _Bip Bip_ , un oiseau hyper rapide qui échappe toujours au Vil Coyote dans le désert.

 **Bip bip** : la version original est ''meep meep'', c'est le bruit que fait le Road Runner quand il se déplace. Sauf qu'en France, Bip Bip est le nom qu'on lui a donné. Il y a pas vraiment de traduction exacte, ou de définition même en anglais pour ''meep'', c'est pourquoi Pietro demande ce que c'est.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici donc le chapitre 4, bien plus court que les précédents. Est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel points vous êtes géniaux ? Non parce que, sérieusement, vos messages, votre soutien, etc, me font chaud au cœur ! C'est un vrai plaisir de traduire une fiction quand elle reçoit un accueil pareil ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis encore désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos messages mais je le fais dans la soirée sans faute. Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Vendredi 15 Mai.**

.

[8:02AM]

Tu vas courir aujourd'hui ?

.

 _[8:06AM]_

 _c'est la fin du monde?_

.

[8:10AM]

Je n'ai pas encore regarder dehors.

.

 _[8:10AM]_

 _et oui je vais courir_

.

[8:11AM]

Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

.

 _[8:16AM]_

 _tu as bien dormi?_

.

[8:17AM]

Non. Pas vraiment.

.

 _[8:17AM]_

 _ça explique pourquoi tu es debout si tôt_

.

[8:18AM]

J'ai des choses à faire.

.

 _[8:23AM]_

 _on se parle plus tard alors._

.

[8:26AM]

D'accord.

.

* * *

.

 **Vendredi 15 Mai.**

.

 _[12:08PM]_

 _ils étaient beaux?_

 _._

 _[12:15PM]_

 _tes rêves?_

.

[12:24PM]

Donc il parle.

.

 _[12:26PM]_

 _je te manquais_

.

 _[12:28PM]_

 _tu t'es occupé de tes affaires?_

.

[12:30PM]

Pardon ?

.

 _[12:30PM]_

 _tu as dit que tu avais des choses à faire_

.

[12:31PM]

Et je l'ai fait. Comment était ta course ?

 _._

 _[12:32PM]_

 _bien_

 _._

 _[12:32PM]_

 _j'ai cru te voir dans le parc aujourd'hui_

.

 _[12:32PM]_

 _sauf que c'était juste un autre vieillard qui jouait aux échecs_

.

[12:33PM]

Encore avec ces conneries.

.

[12:35PM]

A bien y penser, je t'ai vu aujourd'hui. Pleins de fois.

.

[12:35PM]

Des bébés partout.

.

[12:36PM]

Ils criaient presque autant que toi.

.

 _[12:38PM]_

 _choco ou fraise_

.

[12:39PM]

Fraise.

.

 _[12:39PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?_

.

[12:40PM]

Pourquoi ?

.

 _[12:40PM]_

 _juste curieux_

.

[12:40PM]

Tu es toujours curieux.

.

[12:40PM]

… **...**

.

[12:41PM]

Probablement rien.

.

 _[12:41PM]_

 _wanda veut regarder un film_

.

 _[12:44PM]_

 _tu veux en regarder un avec moi?_

.

[12:45PM]

Avec toi ?

.

[12:45PM]

Comment ça marche ?

.

 _[12:46PM]_

 _c'est facile, vraiment_

 _._

 _[12:46PM]_

 _on regarde quel film passe à la télévion ce soir_

 _._

 _[12:47PM]_

 _on le regarde ensemble, même si on est séparé_

.

 _[12:48PM]_

 _tu comprends?_

.

[12:49PM]

Oui, j'ai compris l'essentiel.

.

 _[12:51PM]_

 _est-ce que c'est une façon élégante de dire oui?_

.

[12:52PM]

C'est ma façon de dire que je suis en train de m'y habituer.

.

 _[12:53PM]_

 _envoyer des sms?_

.

[12:54PM]

Je m'habitue à toi. À ça.

.

[12:54PM]

Je pense que je passe plus de temps à te parler qu'avec tous les autres.

.

 _[12:54PM]_

 _je savais que tu m'adorais_

.

 _[12:55PM]_

 _donc on fait ça ce soir?_

.

[12:56PM]

Oui, je suppose.

.

 _[12:57PM]_

 _:-)_

.

* * *

.

 **Vendredi 15 Mai.**

.

 _[2:43PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[2:45PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[2:48PM]_

 _?_

.

[2:52PM]

Sérieusement ?

.

 _[2:53PM]_

 _j'essaye d'attirer ton attention_

.

[2:58PM]

Tu as réussi.

.

[2:59PM]

Donc? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

.

 _[3:01PM]_

 _tu as snapchat?_

.

[3:05PM]

Wow, seulement un point d'interrogation.

.

[3:06PM]

Tu dois être vraiment sérieux. Et non, je ne l'ai pas.

.

 _[3:09PM]_

 _est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est_

.

[3:11PM]

Je ne suis pas SI vieux. Je sais ce que c'est.

.

 _[3:14PM]_

 _alors obtiens-le_

.

[3:16PM]

Et si je n'en veux pas ?

.

 _[3:16PM]_

 _je veux te montrer quelque chose_

.

[3:17PM]

Peut-être que je veux pas le voir.

.

 _[3:22PM]_

 _ugh_

 _._

 _[3:23PM]_

 _tu gâches tout_

.

[3:24PM]

Ok, bien. Tu as gagné.

.

 _[3:25PM]_

 _ajoutes-moi dès que c'est fait_

 _._

 _[3:25PM]_

 _quicksilver007_

.

[3:27PM]

J'ai tellement de questions.

.

[3:28PM]

Ok, mais 007 ? Vraiment, Speedy ?

.

 _[3:30PM]_

 _wanda adores le films de James Bond_

.

[3:31PM]

Et pourquoi quicksilver ?

.

[3:34PM]

C'est supposé être qui ? Une sorte de superhéro ?

.

 _[3:36PM]_

 _:(_

.

 _[3:37PM]_

 _tu poses trop de questions_

.

[3:39PM]

Dit Mr _?_ lui-même.

.

* * *

.

 **Vendredi 15 Mai.**

.

Le pouce de Clint plane sur le bouton ENVOYER. Il a fait comme Pietro l'avait demandé, et téléchargé l'application. Il tente encore de déterminer les mécanismes de Snapchat – ça semble assez basique. Vous prenez une photo, la légendez, l'envoyez. C'est tout. Clint a opté pour une photo de Lucky dormant dans son petit lit près de la porte ; la douce lumière d'après-midi se déverse à travers l'écran de la porte, jetant la lumière sur sa fourrure dorée. Clint donne une tape sur sa tête douce, avant qu'il ne se lève et ne commence à marcher.

Il appuie sur la flèche et envoie le snap. Après l'envoie, il est ramené au menu principal. Il y a une petite flèche rouge juste à côté du compte de Pietro.

 **| quicksilver007**

A la grande frustration de Clint, il n'a aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Il ne comprend rien à tout ça, vraiment.

L'intérieur de la flèche devient blanc, et puis bleu, et Clint n'a aucune putain d'idée de ce qui ce passe. Son téléphone vibre, sauf que ce n'est pas un sms – le message vient de quicksilver007 et Clint doit mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche pour arrêter de rire, parce que vraiment, ce gamin, c'est quelque chose.

.

 _vraiment?_

 _c'est ça ton nom d'utilisateur?_

 _luckybarton?_

 _tu espères avoir de la chance_

 _et c'est qui barton?_

 _mignon le chien_

.

Clint ferme l'application et ouvre ses messages. Il commence à taper une réponse, parce qu'il ne veut vraiment pas faire face aux rouges, et aux bleux, et aux images intermédiaires de Snapchat. Il en eu assez pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas grands choses autour de la ferme pour faire des photos, pas vraiment – il n'y a rien qu'une personne de vingt ans avec une durée d'attention incroyablement courte et une bouche qui fonctionne à un mile par minute voudrait voir. Il envoie le sms sans tarder.

.

[4:03PM]

Lucky est le nom de mon chien.

.

 _[4:05PM]_

 _oh_

 _._

 _[4:05PM]_

 _bien sûr_

.

[4:06PM]

;-)

.

[4:09PM]

C'est vrai. Il s'appelle Lucky.

.

 _[4:11PM]_

 _qui est barton?_

.

[4:16PM]

C'est moi.

.

[4:16PM]

C'est mon nom.

.

[4:17PM]

Quel est le tien ?

.

 _[4:18PM]_

 _ton chien est mignon_

.

 _[4:18PM]_

 _il n'a qu'un œil?_

.

[4:21PM]

Ouai. Lucky n'a pas été si chanceux dans la vie.

.

[4:22PM]

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

.

[4:26PM]

…...

.

[4:27PM]

Dommage, il n'est pas à vendre.

.

[4:28PM]

Vas acheter un chaton ou quelque chose, gamin.

.

 _[4:31PM]_

 _encore cet histoire de_ gamin

.

[4:32PM]

Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à me montrer ?

.

Son téléphone vibre brusquement, et une petite notification sous la forme d'un petit fantôme apparaît en haut de l'écran. Il appuie sur la notification, ouvre Snapchat, et maintient le carré rouge – c'était le seul conseil que lui avait donné Pietro ; _quand le carré devient rouge, presses-le_. C'est tout. Voilà le seul conseil qu'il offrait. Il y a une minuterie de 10 secondes sur l'image, et c'est vraiment pas assez long, décide Clint.

 _9 secondes._

Tout ce qu'il peut faire est de regarder. Clint cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois.

Merde.

 _8 secondes._

Si c'est vraiment Pietro – et non un ami, ou un cousin éloigné, ou le petit-ami de Wanda – Pietro a les yeux bleus, les cheveux piqués et blancs qui semblent presque argentés sous cette lumière, et un chaton sur les genoux. Clint regarde bêtement l'image, le sourire stupide et arrogant sur le visage de Pietro (parce qu'il sait, il _sait_ qu'il est beau.), et Clint ne peut pas détourner le regard.

 _4 secondes._

Pietro est incliné sur un canapé avec une certaine expression, un bras calé en arrière sous sa tête et un chaton étendu sur ses genoux. Il porte une veste sombre à capuchon, en jeans et denim, et on dirait qu'il vient de se réveiller d'une sieste, vraiment, à la façon dont ses cheveux vont dans tous les sens.

 _1 secondes._

L'image disparaît. Clint regarde son téléphone. Il vibre.

.

 _[4:34PM]_

 _je ne trouves pas de nom pour elle_

 _._

 _[4:35PM]_

 _tu en penses quoi?_

.

[4:36PM]

D'elle, ou de toi ?

.

 _[4:38PM]_

 _d'elle?_

 _._

 _[4:38PM]_

 _mais on pourra revenir à moi_

 _._

 _[4:39PM]_

 _je pense que je vais l'appeler vieillard_

.

[4:46PM]

Je pense qu'elle ressemble à une boule de neige.

.

[4:50PM]

C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi ? Parce vous avez la même coiffure ?

.

[ _4:52PM]_

 _il t'a fallu autant de temps pour penser ça?_

 _._

 _[4:52PM]_

 _c'est une très mauvais blague_

 _._

 _[4:56PM]_

 _wanda a fait la même_

.

[4:57PM]

Je commence vraiment à apprécier ta sœur.

.

[4:58PM]

Soit plus comme Wanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre de cette traduction, après une semaine pile. J'aurais voulu poster plus tôt, mais je suis en pleine révision donc on va garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, au moins jusqu'à janvier (mais examens se terminant le 7). Ensuite, peut-être qu'on passera à deux ! Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, il y a pour l'instant 14 chapitres à cette fic et elle n'est pas fini :) je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle aura en définitif, mais dès que je le sais je vous prévient ! Voilà, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

aussi, Wanda fait une apparition. En quelque sorte.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Samedi 16 Mai.**

.

 _[1:23AM]_

 _il était pas si mauvais_

.

[1:24AM]

Helboy II était meilleur.

.

 _[1:24AM]_

 _il y en a plus d'un?_

.

[1:26AM]

On ne le regardera pas ensemble.

.

[1:26AM]

Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'étais même pas attentif.

.

[1:27AM]

Tu as passé la plupart du temps à m'envoyer des photos de ton chat.

.

[1:28AM]

Qui, en passant, est vraiment minuscule.

.

 _[1:28AM]_

 _tu l'adores :-)_

.

[1:28AM]

Non.

.

[1:30AM]

Tu ne peux pas rester immobile ? Jamais ? Est-ce que tu peux même regarder un film ?

.

[1:31AM]

Je parie que tu ne peux même pas attendre 30 secondes de pub.

.

 _[1:31AM]_

 _tu es grincheux parce que tu as dépassé l'heure du coucher_

.

 _[1:32AM]_

 _peut-être que tu devrais faire une sieste_

.

[1:32AM]

Peut-être que je ne veux pas dormir.

.

[1:33AM]

Peut-être que j'aime te parler. C'est trop dur à croire ?

.

 _[1:34AM]_

 _tu le fais ?_

.

[1:34AM]

Je suis en train de te parler, non ?

.

 _[1:34AM]_

 _tu n'es pas vraiment facile avec moi_

.

[1:35AM]

Ouai, comme si tu étais facile avec moi.

.

[1:35AM]

Arrêtes avec ces conneries sur les vieillards et j'arrête de t'appeler gamin. Ok ?

.

 _[1:35AM]_

 _c'est pas ce que je veux dire_

.

[1:35AM]

Oh, ok.

.

[1:36AM]

Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

.

 _[1:36AM]_

 _tu parles beaucoup mais tu ne dis rien_

.

[1:37AM]

Ok ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veux dire.

.

 _[1:37AM]_

 _on est amis?_

.

[1:37AM]

Tu veux que nous le soyons ?

.

 _[1:37AM]_

 _oui_

.

 _[1:38AM]_

 _je pense à toi comme à un ami même si tu ne me vois pas comme ça_

 _._

[1:38AM]

Qui as dit que je ne te voyais pas comme un ami ?

.

 _[1:40AM]_

 _tu l'as fait. pleins de fois_

.

[1:41AM]

Ecoute, c'est juste nouveau pour moi.

.

[1:41AM]

Quelques fois je ne sais pas comment te parler parce que tu es juste un gamin qui m'a envoyé un message par erreur.

.

 _[1:42AM]_

 _si tu ne veux pas parler avec moi ne le fais pas_

.

[1:42AM]

C'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

.

[1:45AM]

J'ai dit que quelques fois je ne sais pas comment te parler.

.

 _[1:45AM]_

 _alors ne le fais pas? problème résolu_

.

 _[1:47AM]_

 _tu sais généralement je ne cherche pas autant à me faire des amis_

.

[1:48AM]

Ouai, j'ai compris. Tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder donc tu peux te faire des amis facilement. Bien pour toi.

.

[1:50AM]

Si tu n'as pas l'habitude de chercher autant, pourquoi tu le fais ?

.

[2:04AM]

Je ne sais pas comment te parler. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas.

.

[2:07AM]

Pietro ?

.

* * *

.

 **Samedi 16 May.**

.

[8:36AM]

Je suppose que tu es toujours énervé.

.

[8:48AM]

Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise que je n'ai pas déjà dit.

.

[8:52AM]

Tu vas vraiment ignorer mes messages ?

.

 _[8:53AM]_

… _..._

.

[8:58AM]

Je sais que tu lis mes messages, Pietro. Ça le dit.

.

[8:59AM]

Ça dit aussi que tu es en train de taper.

.

[8:59AM]

Sérieusement ?

.

* * *

.

 **Samedi 16 May.**

.

APPEL ENTRANT : **speedy**

.

Clint cligne des yeux sur son téléphone. Il vient juste de sortir du lit, vraiment. À peine réveillé, il a envoyé quelques messages à Pietro, avant de descendre les escaliers. Clint se redresse sur le canapé où il est couché, un bol de céréales appuyé sur sa poitrine. Il le met sur la table basse, et retourne à son téléphone, se préparant à ce qui est sur le point de se produire. Pendant une seconde, il se demande si Pietro ne l'appelle pas par accident. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait même pas répondre – mais quelque chose le pousse à le faire, alors il suit son instinct.

« Oui, gamin ? »

Il n'entend rien – pas de réponse, même pas un mot, ou une moquerie, et il envisage presque de raccrocher, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un mouvement à l'autre extrémité, puis, _finalement_ , une voix, mais ce n'est pas celle qu'il espérait, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait.

« _C'est Wanda._ »

« Oh. Wanda comme dans Wanda la sœur aînée de Pietro. »

« _Pas l'aînée._ » Corrige-t-elle. « _On est jumeaux._ »

« C'est bien de pouvoir mettre une voix sur le …, et bien. Pas sur le visage. Sur la réputation. Pietro parle beaucoup de toi. »

« _Il dit beaucoup de choses sur vous aussi, Clint Barton._ »

« Vraiment ? » Demande Clint, la gorge serrée.

Comme elle ne répond pas, Clint se racle la gorge, lui donne une dernière chance de parler avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose.

« Donc. En parlant du Rapide Petit Monstre, où est-il ? »

« _Il dort._ »

 _Pourquoi ?_ Demande presque Clint, mais il se contente de : « Il ne dort jamais aussi tard. »

Il ne réalise pas que les mots sont sortis de sa bouche avant que Wanda ne fasse un bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne – quelque chose comme de la désaprobation. Il se gratte la barbe, et attend, parce qu'il se figure qu'elle a sûrement quelque chose à dire. Il y a plus de mouvement, et Clint ne peut pas dire si elle va dehors, ou marche à l'intérieur, mais il entend ce qui ressemble à une porte qui se ferme, puis Wanda semble soudain plus proche, plus claire. Son accent est plus net, plus définit. Clint se demande brièvement d'où ils viennent.

« _Il me dit beaucoup de choses sur vous._ »

« Seulement des bonnes choses, j'espère. »

« _Pas vraiment._ » Une pause. « _Pourquoi vous parlez avec lui ?_ »

« Je ne suis pas un sale type, ok ? Il m'a d'abord envoyé un message parce qu'il pensait que j'étais toi et voulait me – ou te demander de choisir un chaton. » Dit Clint, en prenant une cuillère de corn-flakes. Il les pousse dans sa bouche et mâche, et il entend presque Wanda faire un autre petit bruit de désaprobation à l'autre extrémité. « Il m'a parlé en premier et il ne s'est pas arrêté de parler, nous en sommes ici. »

« _Nous en sommes ici._ »

« Tu sembles toujours si intimidante ? »

« _Mon frère n'a pas beaucoup d'amis._ »

« Et c'est en quelques sortes ma faute ? Ecoute, gamine– »

« _Il ne veux pas courir aujourd'hui, et je ne peux pas l'aider mais je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec vous._ »

Clint laisse tomber sa cuillère dans le bol de lait et de céréales, et retombe sur le canapé. « Il le prend si mal que ça ? »

 _« Comme je l'ai dit, il n'a pas d'amis, mais pense à vous comme à un ami._ » Répond Wanda sans hâte, comme si elle a toute la journée pour faire face à Clint et ses conneries, mais elle ne l'a pas. « _Vous avez dit qu'il était juste un gamin ? Peut-être, pour vous. Pour moi, il est doux et spécial – si vous ne le voyez pas, alors laissez tomber. »_

« Il n'est pas juste un gamin pour moi. » Confesse tranquillement Clint.

 _« Oh ? »_

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si mal. »

« _Marrant_ , » murmure-t-elle. « _Il dit la même chose de vous._ »

« Juste – Dis-lui juste de sortir son cul hors du lit et d'arrêter de faire sa diva. C'est pas la fin du monde. » Dit Clint. « Je suis un trou du cul avec tous mes amis. Dis-lui qu'il doit seulement s'habituer s'il a l'intention de me faire chier pour le restant de mes jours. »

« _D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous êtes un vieillard aux jours vraiment limités._ »

« Et voilà. » Soupire Clint. « Bien sûr, vous êtes jumeaux. Je le vois maintenant. Au revoir, chérie. »

L'appel se coupe avant qu'il puisse entendre sa réponse, et Clint est presque heureux de ça. S'il y a une chose qui l'effraye plus que l'étrange penchant de Pietro pour les points d'interrogation, c'est Wanda. Il pose son téléphone sur la table basse en chêne, et zape à la télévision parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour garder les yeux dessus, besoin de cesser de regarder son téléphone comme s'il était en mesure de faire apparaître un message de Pietro. Il commence tout juste à somnoler de nouveau – même s'il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas – quand son téléphone sonne bruyamment ; brusque, le carillon aigu surprend Clint immédiatement.

.

 **[10:31AM]**

 **toujours ok pour ce week-end, Barton ?**

.

[10:32AM]

Pourquoi on ne ferais pas ça ce soir ?

.

[10:33AM]

Pourrait aller boire un verre. Ou quatre. Peut-être six.

.

 **[10:35AM]**

 **c'est bon si Steve vient ?**

.

[10:36AM]

Gardes juste Stark loin. C'est ma seule condition.

.

[10:38AM]

Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a bu avec Stark.

.

[10:39AM]

On parlera pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on a bu avec Stark.

.

 **[10:40AM]**

 **mhm. à ce soir ;)**

.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : toutes mes excuses pour la quasi absence de Pietro dans ce chaptre – il est allé se calmer après une querelle d'amoureux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera très présent dans le chapitre suivant ! Bye ! Yay Hellboy ! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je sais que j'ai dit à certains d'entre vous que ce chapitre arriverai pas avant ce week-end, mais j'ai eu une brusque montée d'inspiration (fin, surtout de motivation), et j'ai décidé de le poster plus tôt :) Je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Donc, ce chapitre contient environ 95% de messages et 5% de Clint souffrant d'une très mauvaise gueule de bois par la faute de Anthony Edward Stark, apparamment. Espérons que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Vos messages signifient beaucoup pour moi. 3

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ |

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Dimanche 17 Mai.**

.

La première chose que fait Clint quand il se réveille est de maudire Natasha, se maudire ensuite et puis Stark – parce qu'il savait, il savait juste qu'il s'était en quelque sorte introduit dans leur week-end. C'était censé être Clint et Nat, juste comme avant. Puis il avait eu Clint et Nat, plus Steve. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Steve vienne, pas vraiment. Steve avait l'alcool heureux, quand il ne parlait de Bucky par-ci, Bucky par-là.

Mais ensuite il y a eut Stark, et Clint ne veut vraiment pas y penser maintenant.

Il roule sur le dos, fait la grimace à la lumière du matin se déversant durement par la fenêtre, et lève un bras sur son visage, se protégeant les yeux du soleil aveuglant. Son crâne cogne et sa bouche à un goût de cendre, et il blâme aussitôt Stark. Si c'était la fin du monde en ce moment, juste en ce moment même, il blâmerait probablement Stark pour ça aussi.

Avec un grognement, il se pousse hors du lit, ses genoux craquant et se bloquant le long du chemin, et merde, il se sent vieux, trop vieux pour les conneries de Stark.

Clint tire les rideaux, et rampe de nouveau vers le lit avec l'intention d'y rester – jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il continue de bourdonner, jusqu'à ce que Clint gémisse et tâtonne à l'aveuglette, le faisant tomber de la table de nuit au plancher.

Clint, soupirant et grognant, s'étire vers le téléphone jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se courbent autour de lui, victorieux.

.

[10:47AM] APPEL ENTRANT : **LAURA**

.

Il laisse l'appel passer sur la messagerie vocale. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire ça, pas encore, pas si tôt et avec une gueule de bois aussi mauvaise. Clint déverrouille le téléphone d'un seul coup et regarde vers le bas de la liste de notifications, clignant difficilement des yeux pour rétablir sa vision.

.

 **(3) Nouveaux Messages.**

 **(1) Appel Manqué**

 **(1) Nouveau Message Vocal**

.

Il passe les messages lentement, surpris de voir que Pietro lui reparle finalement. Et, selon les message les plus récents de Clint, ils ont été plutôt bavards. Le cœur de Clint vacille dans sa pointrine parce qu'il ne se souvient pas d'avoir envoyer un message à Pietro. Il se souvient de la visite de Nat, avec un regard d'excuse sur son visage lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte.

Une seconde plus tard, Stark faisait irruption à l'intérieur. Clint se souvient en frémissant – c'était comme si un fantôme ou un démon avait franchi le seuil.

Il se souvient de l'arrivé au bar, des nombreuses boissons, de la façon dont Steve et Stark se sont chamaillés pendant des heures comme un vieux couple marié. Encore plus de boissons, après ça. La liqueur a aidé à délier sa langue, le faisant finalement briser le silence et parler à Pietro.

Clint défile jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qui semble être le tout premier message de la nuit, et c'est sans doute le pire. Il n'a même pas besoin de lire les autres, pas encore, pas lorsque celui-ci est si embarrassant. Clint veut jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce, mais il est trop tard. Les messages sont déjà partis. Perdus, tout comme le reste de sa dignité.

.

[9:56PM]

bon sang tu me manques

.

[9:59PM]

c'est pas juste. on se connait même pas

.

[10:03PM]

alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me manques

.

[10:26PM]

donc mr Je Suis Trop Joli Pour Me Faire Des Amis m'ignore encore?

.

[10:26PM]

je ne sais pas ce que je fais

.

 _[10:34PM]_

 _quelque chose ne vas pas?_

.

[10:39PM]

tu as arrêter de me parler

.

[10:39PM]

ça compte?

.

 _[10:45PM]_

 _tu as bu_

.

 _[10:46PM]_

 _pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invité?_

.

[10:49PM]

trop jeune

.

 _[10:50PM]_

 _on en est encore là_

.

[10:52PM]

pas pour boire. pour moi.

.

 _[10:53PM]_

… _..._

.

 _[10:55PM]_

 _il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir_

 _._

 _[10:56PM]_

 _je peux t'appeler?_

.

[10:58PM]

oui

.

Et juste comme ça, le mal de tête de Clint devient pire, vraiment pire.

Les messages se terminent là, à la grande consternation de Clint. Il ne se souvient pas. Pas de ça, pas de la voix de Pietro, ou de ce qu'il avait à dire à Clint. Quelque chose dans son estomac vacille quand il regarde l'historique des appels et voit un des appels à 23h03, qui a duré plus de 47 minutes. Il cache rapidement son téléphone sous son oreiller et prétend que c'est mieux comme ça, en quelque sorte.

Clint se rallonge sur le lit avec un soupir, et entraîne les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête.

 _Merde_.

.

* * *

.

 **Dimanche 17 Mai.**

.

 _[1:11PM]_

 _est-ce qu'on va parler de la nuit dernière ?_

 _._

 _[1:12PM]_

 _si jamais tu es réveillé_

.

[1:16PM]

Alors il me parle maintenant ?

.

[1:16PM]

J'ai pris l'habitude de me parler à moi même. Avec toute cette période de silence qu'il y a eu ...

.

[1:17PM]

Et j'ai parlé avec Wanda, qui est juste charmante.

.

 _[1:18PM]_

 _dure nuit hein ?_

 _._

 _[1:18PM]_

 _c'était pour une occasion spéciale?_

.

[1:19PM]

Ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par ''spéciale''.

.

 _[1:24PM]_

 _oh?_

.

[1:25PM]

Bière et mauvaise blague. Juste ça.

.

 _[1:26PM]_

 _c'est pas si mal_

.

[1:30PM]

Vraiment ? Je pensais que les chatons et les cronuts étaient plus ton genre.

.

 _[1:31PM]_

 _et bien tu pensais mal ;-)_

.

 _[1:33PM]_

 _donc est-ce qu'on va parler de la nuit dernière ?_

.

[1:44PM]

J'ai presque peur de demander.

.

[1:35PM]

Mais je vais le faire quand même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'était si mauvais que ça ?

.

 _[1:38PM]_

 _tu as mentionné quelque chose sur ton amour éternel pour moi_

 _._

 _[1:39PM]_

 _et que tu étais désolé d'être aussi grincheux tout le temps_

 _._

 _[1:41PM]_

 _tu as aussi dit que tu allais me donner lucky en consolation_

.

[1:43PM]

Consolation ? Pour quoi ?

.

 _[1:45PM]_

 _pour avoir fait souffir ton ami_

 _._

 _[1:47PM]_

 _:-)_

.

[1:49PM]

Bien essayé, gamin. Lucky et moi ont a un lien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

.

 _[1:51PM]_

 _comme boule de neige et moi_

.

[1:52PM]

Tu l'as vraiment appelé Boule de Neige ?

.

 _[1:53PM]_

 _pourquoi pas_

 _._

 _[1:54PM]_

 _tu m'as proposé ce nom_

.

[1:55PM]

J'étais pas sérieux. Tu t'en rends compte, non ?

.

 _[1:56PM]_

 _oui_

 _._

 _[1:56PM]_

 _j'ai fini par aimé ce nom_

 _._

 _[1:57PM]_

 _et ça vient d'un homme qui as appelé son chien Lucky_

 _._

 _[1:57PM]_

 _parce que le chien a de la chance? boule de neige est une boule de neige. c'est la même chose._

.

[1:59PM]

Eh, Eh, c'est bon. Pas besoin d'être méchant.

.

 _[2:01PM]_

 _qui a été horrible déjà_

 _._

 _[2:04PM]_

 _tu pourrais faire mieux_

.

[2:04PM]

Ouai, je sais. Je vais travaillé sur ça. Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit d'autres ?

.

 _[2:05PM]_

 _tu as dit que tu aimerais m'acheter beaucoup de choses. de belles choses_

 _._

 _[2:06PM]_

 _aussi, je veux ta ferme_

.

[2:08PM]

Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux ma ferme ?

.

[2:09PM]

Et comment tu sais que je vis dans une ferme ?

.

 _[2:09PM]_

 _tu me l'as dit la nuit dernière_

.

[2:10PM]

Bien sûr.

.

[2:11PM]

C'était avant ou après que je confesse mon éternel amour pour toi, et que je te promette beaucoup de belles choses ?

.

 _[2:13PM]_

 _après_

.

[2:15PM]

Autres choses ?

.

 _[2:17PM]_

 _non, tu t'es endormi sur moi peu de temps après :-)_

.

[2:19PM]

Tu n'as pas vraiment relu avant d'envoyer ça, hein?

.

[2:20PM]

Sérieusement, gamin.

.

[2:20PM]

J'ai vu ton sourire. Tu n'es pas aussi naïf.

.

 _[2:20PM]_

 _mon sourire?_

.

[2:25PM]

Ouai. Le sourire arrogant sur le snapchat que tu m'a envoyé de toi et du chat.

.

 _[2:26PM]_

 _ohhhh, oui. qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé?_

.

[2:27PM]

Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de Quicksilver Junior.

.

 _[2:28PM]_

 _pas d'elle_

 _._

 _[2:29PM]_

 _de moi_

.

[2:32PM]

Je suis sûr que ton ego est assez gros comme ça.

.

 _[2:33PM]_

 _tu as dit que j'étais pas mal_

.

[2:35PM]

Ouai ? Donc ?

.

 _[2:36PM]_

 _donc, rien_

.

 _[2:38PM]_

 _est-ce que j'aurais la chance de voir à quoi tu ressembles ?_

.

[2:45PM]

Mais tu as déjà vu à quoi je ressemble.

.

[2:46PM]

Tu me vois chaque matin, jouant aux échecs avec d'autres vieux gars.

.

 _[2:47PM]_

 _cliiiiiiiiiiiint_

.

[2:48PM]

pieeeeeeetro

.

 _[2:51PM]_

 _:(_

 _._

 _[2:59PM]_

 _va sur snapachat. je me fais un deuxième déjeuner_

.

[3:02PM]

Deuxième déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce tu es, un Hobbit ?

.

 _[3:03PM]_

 _c'était un second petit-déjeuner. pas un second déjeuner_

.

[3:06PM]

Donc, il sait ce qu'est un hobbit, mais il n'a aucune idée de qui est Roadrunner.

.

[3:13PM]

Ces pancakes n'ont pas l'air mauvais.

.

 _[3:19PM]_

 _miel ou sirop d'érable?_

.

[3:20PM]

Erable. Ce sont des myrtilles sur le côté ?

.

 _[3:24PM]_

 _mmmmmmm oui_

.

[3:25PM]

Bien que j'aimerais rester ici pour tenter de visualiser à quoi tu ressembles quand tu manges des crêpes, je dois y aller.

.

 _[3:26PM]_

 _:-)_

.

[3:28PM]

:-)

.

* * *

.

 **Dimanche 17 Mai.**

.

[11:29PM]

Il y a un truc que je veux savoir.

.

[11:29PM]

Comment tu as fait pour confondre le numéro de Wanda avec le mien ?

.

 _[11:31PM]_

 _elle a changé de numéro. l'a noté pour moi. j'ai lu les mauvais chiffres_

.

[11:32PM]

Elle est effrayante.

.

 _[11:35PM]_

 _oui elle l'est_

 _._

 _[11:37PM]_

 _nous avons toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre_

.

[11:39PM]

J'ai vu ça.

.

[11:39PM]

Elle t'a parlé de notre conversation ?

 _._

 _[11:40PM]_

 _on se dit tout_

.

[11:41PM]

Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit qu'elle me faisait peur. Peut-être que tu peux passer cette partie-là ?

.

 _[11:44PM]_

 _peut-être. on verra. :-)_

.

 _[11:46PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

.

[11:49PM]

Boire quelques bières en regardant un match.

.

 _[11:51PM]_

 _attention, veillard. si tu bois trop tu va encore avouer ton amour pour moi..._

.

[11:53PM]

Nous ne voulons pas de ça maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _[11:56PM]_

 _est-ce que tes amis sont encore chez toi?_

.

[12:04PM]

Ouaip

.

[12:05PM]

Ils s'en vont demain.

.

 _[12:08PM]_

 _et après tu seras encore tout seul?_

.

[12:10PM]

Qui as dit que j'étais seul ?

.

 _[12:11PM]_

 _tu n'as pas mentionné une famille_

.

[12:14PM]

Ouai, bien, toi non plus. Tu as seulement mentionné Wanda. C'est tout. Tu n'es pas vraiment ouvert sur ça.

.

 _[12:21PM]_

 _wanda est ma seule famille. nos parents sont morts quand nous étions enfants_

.

[12:23PM]

Oh, merde.

.

[12:25PM]

Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je le suis.

.

[12:26PM]

Je me sens comme un connard.

.

 _[12:31PM]_

 _je pense à eux chaque jour_

 _._

 _[12:34PM]_

 _mais j'ai de la chance d'avoir ma sœur. sans elle je serais perdu_

.

[12:37PM]

Tu avais tord, quand tu disais que j'allais être encore tout seul. Je ne le suis pas. Je le serais pas.

.

 _[12:39PM]_

 _parce que tu as lucky?_

.

[12:45PM]

Et toi.

.

 _[12:46PM]_

 _et moi. xx_

.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur (bis)** : oui, Pietro a vraiment appelé son chaton ''Boule de Neige'' :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voilà, enfin, la suite de cette fiction :) étonnement, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire aujourd'hui à part : je suis désolée pour le retard et Bonne lecture :P

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ |

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Lundi 18 Mai.**

.

[9:16AM]

J'ai fait une erreur. Une très grosse erreur.

.

[9:18AM]

J'ai donné un bain à Lucky.

.

 _[9:24AM]_

 _normalement tu ne te lèves pas si tôt_

 _._

 _[9:26AM]_

 _qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné?_

.

[9:33AM]

Devine qui a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de se rouler dans une flaque de boue?

.

 _[9:35M]_

 _toi?_

.

[9:37AM]

Premier Indice : il a quatre jambes.

.

 _[9:40AM]_

 _c'est toi_

.

[9:43AM]

Deuxième indice : il n'a qu'un œil

.

 _[9:46AM]_

 _donc c'est toi_

.

[9:50AM]

Ouai, tu m'as eu.

.

[9:52AM]

C'est à cause de ça que je ne t'envoie pas de photos.

.

 _[9:54AM]_

 _parce que tu as quatre jambes_

.

[9:56AM]

Exactement.

.

[9:56AM]

J'aime aussi beaucoup les bains de boue.

.

[10:02AM]

Ce n'est pas une photo très jolie.

.

 _[10:06AM]_

 _tu penses qu'on a quelque chose en commun?_

.

[10:09AM]

Qui ? Toi et Lucky ?

.

[10:11AM]

Bien sûr que vous en avez. Cheveux hirsutes, un regard de chien battu, une hygiène douteuse.

.

 _[10:12AM]_

 _ha ha_

.

[10:15AM]

Pourquoi ais-je le sentiment que c'est un faux rire ?

.

 _[10:18AM]_

 _parce que c'en est un_

 _._

 _[10:21AM]_

 _et je ne voulais pas dire avec Lucky. est-ce que nous avons quelque chose en commun? nous?_

.

[10:24AM]

Par nous, tu veux dire toi et Boule de Neige ?

.

 _[10:24AM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[10:25AM]_

 _je parle de toi_

 _._

 _[10:27AM]_

 _est-ce qu'on a quelque chose en commun clint?_

.

[10:30AM]

… **...**

.

[10:31AM]

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin d'avoir quelque chose en commun ?

.

[10:33AM]

C'est important pour toi que nous en ayons ?

.

[10:34AM]

Je peux te parler des choses que nous n'avons pas en commun.

.

[10:36AM]

Par exemple, tu as des goûts discutables en matière de films. Et aussi en musique.

.

[10:36AM]

Tu teins aussi tes cheveux.

.

 _[10:40AM]_

 _mensonges_

.

[10:43AM]

;-)

.

 _[10:45AM]_

 _tu as profité de ton bain de boue vieillard?_

.

[10:50AM]

Tu paris que je l'ai fais, Shaggy.

.

[10:50AM]

Et j'ai laissé des traces de pattes PARTOUT.

.

 _[10:55AM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui?_

.

[10:58AM]

Aller travailler.

.

[11:01AM]

On se parle plus tard ?

.

 _[11:07AM]_

 _bien sûr x_

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 18 Mai.**

.

 _[2:49PM]_

 _j'étais triste de ne pas te voir dans le parc aujourd'hui, viellard. le travail t'a occupé?_

.

[2:56PM]

Tu es drôle, Pietro.

.

[2:58PM]

Cette blague n'est pas du tout veille.

.

[3:01PM]

C'était un jour calme. Viens de finir.

.

 _[3:08PM]_

 _j'ai promené les chiens aujourd'hui_

.

[3:12PM]

Tu as des chiens ?

.

[3:15PM]

Comment ils font avec Boule de Poil ?

.

 _[3:18PM]_

 _ce ne sont pas mes chiens_

.

[3:20PM]

Oh, ok. Ils sont à Wanda ?

.

 _[3:24PM]_

 _non_

.

[3:27PM]

Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de prendre le chien de quelqu'un d'autre ?

.

[3:29PM]

Même si c'est juste pour les promener, tu n'as pas le droit de les voler. Vraiment _vraiment_ pas.

.

 _[3:34PM]_

 _je les promène contre $$$$_

.

 _[3:39PM]_

 _c'est mon job pour l'instant_

.

[3:42PM]

Oh, ça a plus de sens.

.

[3:42PM]

C'est un joli travail.

.

[3:48PM]

C'est pourquoi tu vas aussi souvent dans le parc ?

.

 _[3:52PM]_

 _non, je cherche un viellard_

 _._

 _[3:58PM]_

 _comme toi_

.

[4:03PM]

Redis-moi pourquoi je te parle ?

.

 _[4:05PM]_

 _tu m'adores_

.

[4:07PM]

Uh huh. Bien sûr, ça doit être ça.

.

 _[4:09PM]_

 _je suis vraiment charmant_

.

[4:11PM]

Eh bien ça c'est un mensonge. Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autre ?

.

[4:16PM]

 _je suis de bonne compagnie_

.

[4:20PM]

Ouai, ok. Je te l'accorde.

.

 _[4:25PM]_

 _je suis aussi pas mal à regarder_

.

[4:30PM]

C'est ce que tu dis, Quicksilver. :-)

.

 _[4:34PM]_

 _c'est toi qui l'a dit, luckybarton ;-)_

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 18 Mai.**

.

[6:09PM]

j'ai une question

.

[6:11PM]

Juste une ? C'est inhabituel.

.

[6:13PM]

Vas-y. Demande.

.

 _[6:17PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire l'autre nuit?_

.

[6:21PM]

J'ai dit beaucoup de choses cette nuit-là, gamin. Tu te souviens ?

.

[6:23PM]

Je t'ai donné ma ferme. Mon chien. Avoué mon amour.

.

[6:28PM]

Tu te souviens ?

.

 _[6:30PM]_

 _non, pas cette nuit-là_

.

 _[6:32PM]_

 _tu as dit que tu n'étais pas seul parce que tu m'avais?_

.

[6:35PM]

… **...**

.

[6:36PM]

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ?

.

[6:40PM]

C'est pour ça que tu es plus calme que d'habitude ces derniers temps ?

.

 _[6:47PM]_

 _non_

.

[6:49PM]

Menteur.

.

[6:51PM]

Si tu trouves que c'est trop étrange alors je le retire.

.

 _[6:53PM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[6:55PM]_

 _je ne veux pas que tu le retire_

.

[6:57PM]

Dis-le moi si je dépasse les bornes, gamin.

.

[6:59PM]

Je voulais vraiment dire ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? J'aime parler avec toi. Quand je te parle, je ne me sens plus aussi seul.

.

[7:02PM]

Mais tu dois être franc avec moi et me dire si je dépasses les bornes.

.

[7:03PM]

La dernière chose que je veux est de te rendre mal à l'aise.

.

[7:07PM]

ce n'est pas ce que je ressens

.

 _[7:09PM]_

 _tu dis que tu n'es plus seul parce que tu m'as?_

 _._

 _[7:11PM]_

 _je suis moins seul parce que je t'ai_

.

 _[7:13PM]_

 _tu ne me rends pas mal à l'aise quand tu me dis ça_

 _._

 _[7:15PM]_

 _au contraire je me sens heureux_

.

[7:18PM]

N'oublies pas Wanda, et cette boule de poil que tu appelles un chat.

.

[7:20PM]

Aucun de nous ne va nulle-part.

.

 _[7:25PM]_

 _je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant_

.

[7:27PM]

Bien sûr que tu en as. Tu es adorable. La plupart du temps.

.

 _[7:29PM]_

 _wanda et moi on déménage tout le temps_

 _._

 _[7:30PM]_

 _toujours recommencer. trop nouveau. trop étrange._

.

[7:35PM]

Oui, les gamins peuvent être cons.

.

[7:39PM]

Tu as juste à apprendre à tout laisser derrière toi.

.

 _[7:41PM]_

 _tu es un bon ami pour moi_

 _._

 _[7:42PM]_

 _la plupart du temps_

 _._

 _[7:44PM]_

;-)

.

 _[7:46PM]_

 _tu fais de mauvaises blagues, mais tu n'es pas si mauvais clint barton_

.

[7:47PM]

Pas si mauvais ? Je vais rougir.

.

[7:49PM]

Tu devrais écrire de la poésie, gamin. Tu sais manier les mots.

.

 _[7:53PM]_

 _je suis sérieux_

.

[7:56PM]

Moi aussi.

.

[7:58PM]

Tu as gagné mon cœur avec ta douce poésie.

.

 _[8:01PM]_

 _est-ce que tu es obligé de toujours faire des blagues_

.

[8:03PM]

Je ne peux pas lutter, gamin.

.

[8:05PM]

Donc. Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ?

.

 _[8:07PM]_

 _c'est à moi de choisir ce qu'on va regarder_

.

[8:09PM]

Deal.

.

[8:13PM]

Je vais aller me laver d'abord. Fais comme chez toi.

.

 _[8:16PM]_

 _:-P_

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 18 Mai.**

.

[8:47PM]

Je suis de retour.

.

[8:48PM]

Est-ce que tu viens de me tirer la langue ?

.

 _[8:50PM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[8:55PM]_

 _c'était il y a une heure Clint_

 _._

 _[8:58PM]_

 _peut-être même 2. :(_

.

[9:03PM]

C'était il y a 30 minutes seulement.

.

[9:05PM]

Peut-être 40. C'est tout. Arrêtes d'être si dramatique.

.

 _[9:06PM]_

 _dans 10min ça aurait fait 1h._

.

[9:08PM]

Bon calcul. Je suis là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte non ?

.

 _[9:10PM]_

 _pourquoi tu était si long_

.

[9:12PM]

Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps dans la douche.

.

 _[9:15PM]_

 _oh?_

.

[9:18PM]

Ce n'est pas une conversation que je veux avoir avec toi.

.

[9:20PM]

Quel film tu as choisi ?

.

[9:21PM]

Quelque chose de bien, j'espère.

.

 _[9:24PM]_

 _snowpiercer_

.

[9:25PM]

Il a interêt à être bon.

.

[9:31PM]

Je place ma confiance en toi.

.

 _[9:35PM]_

 _shhhh_

 _._

 _[9:37PM]_

 _tu es obligé de parler pendant les films?_

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 18 Mai.**

.

[10:49PM]

Merde.

.

 _[10:53PM]_

 _je sais_

 _._

 _[10:54PM]_

 _:((_

.

[10:56PM]

Oh, mec.

.

 _[10:57PM]_

 _clint?_

.

[11:04PM]

Ouai?

.

 _[11:06PM]_

 _je n'aime pas ça_

.

 _[11:09PM]_

 _je pense qu'on a fait une erreur_

.

[11:12PM]

On ? Nan. Tout est de ta faute, mon pote.

.

[11:15PM]

Maintenant arrêtes de me déranger et profites du reste de cet horrible film que tu nous as fait regarder.

.

 _[11:18PM]_

 _:'(_

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 19 Mai.**

.

[12:04AM]

C'était définitivement une nouvelle expérience.

.

[12:04PM]

Bon choix de film, Pietro.

.

 _[12:06PM]_

 _je ne savais pas que ce serais si mauvais_

.

[12:08PM]

''Mauvais'' n'est pas le mot que j'aurai employé.

.

[12:08PM]

C'était dingue. Et horrible.

.

 _[12:09PM]_

 _peut-être qu'on devrait parler d'autre chose_

.

[12:11PM]

Je serais heureux de parler d'autre chose.

.

[12:12PM]

Oh, j'ai une idée. Parlons de comment tu viens de perdre le privilège de choisir les films.

.

[12:12PM]

Pour un mois.

.

 _[12:15PM]_

 _c'est pas juste_

 _._

 _[12:18PM]_

 _c'est pas ma faute si tu es facilement effrayé_

.

[12:20PM]

Ok, tu peux parler.

.

[12:25PM]

Mr. :(((((( ''Clint je n'aime pas ça''

.

[12:27PM]

''Clint j'ai utiliser Boule de Neige pour me cacher les yeux aides-moi''

.

[12:31PM]

Je paris que si tu étais ici, regardant ce putain de film avec moi, tu aurais le visage plaqué dans mon épaule.

.

[12:31PM]

Tu te cacherais. C'est ce que tu te ferais. Mais ouai, je suis facilement effrayé.

.

[12:33PM]

Je n'ai pas peur, d'accord ? Je ne veux juste pas vivre cette situation. Jamais.

.

 _[12:40PM]_

 _vieillard tu as besoin de te détendre_

 _._

 _[12:40PM]_

 _si la fin du monde arrive et qu'il y a seulement 1 train, je viendrai te sauver_

.

[12:42PM]

C'est censé me réconforter ?

.

[12:43PM]

Quicksilver et Boule de Neige à la rescousse.

.

 _[12:45PM]_

 _tu sais_

.

 _[12:45PM]_

 _si j'étais là, je n'aurais pas ma tête cacher sur ton épaule_

.

[12:50PM]

C'est vrai ?

.

 _[12:50AM]_

 _tu serais celui qui est accroché à moi, mr j'ai peur des chats_

.

[12:51PM]

Tu aimerais bien.

.

 _[12:52PM]_

 _?_

.

[12:54PM]

Stupide chose à dire, je sais.

.

 _[12:55PM]_

 _tu as déjà dit plus stupide_

.

[12:56PM]

Tu n'es pas gentil.

.

[12:57PM]

Si tu continues à parler comme ça, je vais être obligé d'être plus méchant aussi.

.

[12:59PM]

Considères-toi comme prévenu.

.

 _[1:06AM]_

… _ **..**_

.

[1:08AM]

je ne peux pas le promettre

.

[1:08AM]

le charme est naturel chez moi. comme tes mauvais blagues le sont pour toi

.

[1:09AM]

C'est ce que tu dis, beau parleur.

.

[1:11AM]

Je n'arrêtes pas de penser à ce putain de film.

.

 _[1:13AM]_

 _je peux te distraire_

 _._

 _[1:13AM]_

 _si tu veux_

.

[1:15AM]

Vraiment, pourquoi pas ?

.

 _[1:16AM]_

 _action ou vérité?_

.

[1:18AM]

Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

.

[1:18AM]

Bien sûr que tu l'es.

.

[1:19AM]

La prochaine fois nous jouerons à faire tourner la bouteille, et je te tresserai les cheveux.

.

[1:20AM]

Comment est-ce que c'est censé fonctionner ?

.

 _[1:20AM]_

 _nous ferons en sorte que ça fonctionne_

.

[1:21AM]

Hum. On est obligé ?

.

 _[1:23AM]_

 _:(_

.

[1:25AM]

D'accord, bien. Je vais me taire et jouer à ton stupide jeu.

.

[1:26AM]

Toi d'abord.

.

[1:27AM]

Action ou vérité ?

.

 _[1:28AM]_

… _ **...**_

.

[1:29AM]

vérité

.

[1:34AM]

Ce sont tes vrais cheveux, ou tu les teins ?

.

[1:35AM]

I veux dire, je suis sûr à 99% que tu les teins, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

.

 _[1:37AM]_

 _naturel_

 _._

 _[1:38AM]_

 _mon tour :-)_

 _._

 _[1:38AM]_

 _action ou vérité?_

.

[1:40AM]

Vérité.

.

 _[1:42AM]_

 _couleur préféré?_

.

[1:43AM]

Violet. À moi : Action ou Vérité ?

.

[1:45AM]

action

.

[1:47AM]

Hmm

.

[1:47AM]

Je te défis de

.

[1:48AM]

… **...**

.

[1:49AM]

Porter tes sous-vêtements par-dessus ton pantalon et de courir autour de la maison en hurlant ''Quicksilver à la rescousse !''

.

 _[1:51AM]_

 _je ne vais pas faire ça_

.

[1:51AM]

Oh si tu vas le faire, mon pote. Ce matin, une fois que Wanda sera réveillée.

.

[1:53AM]

Tu es celui qui voulais jouer à ça, tu te souviens ?

.

 _[1:54AM]_

 _ok bien tais-toi._

.

[1:54AM]

action ou vérité ?

.

[1:56AM]

Vérité, évidemment.

.

[1:58AM]

Dieu seul sait de quoi tu pourrais me défier.

.

 _[2:01AM]_

 _de quoi est-ce que tu as le plus peur?_

.

[2:03AM]

Mourir seul.

.

[2:04AM]

Attends, oublies ça. J'ai peur de tes cheveux. Peut importe qu'ils soient naturels ou non.

.

 _[2:05AM]_

 _mords-moi_

 _._

 _[2:07AM]_

 _je choisis vérité_

.

[2:09AM]

Si tu pouvais avoir un superpouvoir, qu'est-ce que ce serait et pourquoi ?

.

 _[2:12AM]_

 _invisibilité_

.

[2:13AM]

Et pourquoi ?

.

 _[2:15AM]_

 _parce que je pourrais t'espionner évidemment_

.

[2:18AM]

Evidemment, haha.

.

 _[2:19AM]_

 _non je pense que j'aimerais ça parce que je pourrais courir aussi vite que je veux_

 _._

 _[2:21AM]_

 _et personne pourrais me voir_

.

[2:23AM]

Et tu pourrais frapper les gens, et ils penseraient que c'était juste un gros coup de vent.

.

 _[2:25AM]_

 _tu me comprends vraiment bien_

.

[2:27AM]

Mon tour.

.

[2:29AM]

s'il-te-plaît ne choisis pas vérité encore une fois

.

[2:30AM]

c'est pas marrant si tu choisis toujours le même

.

[2:36AM]

Bien.

.

[2:38AM]

Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais allons-y.

.

[2:38AM]

Juste parce que tu l'as demandé gentiellement : action.

.

[2:40AM]

Laisses-moi deviner : tu vas me défier de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme manger un piment ou boire dans le bol de Lucky.

.

 _[2:44AM]_

 _mmm intérressant_

.

[2:45AM]

Dégoûtant. Ne me fais pas faire ça. S'il-te-plaît ?

.

 _[2:55AM]_

 _je te défis de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi_

 _._

 _[2:55AM]_

 _ça sera difficile pour toi_

 _._

 _[2:56AM]_

 _mais s'il-te-plaît essaye. essaye de résister à mes charmes je te défie_

.

[3:02AM]

Hah. C'est facile.

.

[3:02AM]

D'accord, gamin. Je vais faire de mon mieux.

.

 _[3:05AM]_

 _beaucoup ont essayé et échoué_

.

[3:07AM]

J'accepte ton défi. Maintenant, c'est mon tour.

.

[3:08AM]

Action ou Vérité ?

.

[3:11AM]

action

.

[3:14AM]

Je te défie de m'envoyer une photo.

.

[3:15AM]

de moi? c'est tout?

.

[3:17AM]

Envoie une photo la prochaine fois que tu seras au parc. Peut-être que je vais apparaître quelque part derrière toi...

.

 _[3:19AM]_

 _demain alors_

 _._

 _[3:21AM]_

 _j'ai hâte_

 _._

[3:23AM]

Ton tour

.

[3:23AM]

Dernière fois. Le veillard va aller se coucher.

.

 _[3:26AM]_

 _action ou vérité?_

 _._

 _[3:28AM]_

 _laisses moi deviner... vérité. encore_

 _._

[3:29AM]

D'accord, bien. Action.

.

 _[3:31AM]_

 _on vient de parler de photo_

.

[3:33AM]

Oh mince

.

 _[3:34AM]_

 _je te défie de m'en envoyer une_

 _._

 _[3:36AM]_

 _je t'enverrais les détails demain_

.

[3:38AM]

Les détails ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une mission secrète pour un super agent secret special ?

.

 _[3:40AM]_

 _nuit agent barton_

.

[3:42AM]

Bonne nuit, beau parleur

.

 _[3:44AM]_

 _xx_

.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Je pense que Clint proteste un peu trop (il était totalement effrayé, soyons réalistes) – petit-ami super agent secret special [3]


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à vous :) Pour commencer, ce chapitre est assez spécial. En effet, l'auteur publie sur un site où l'on peut poster des photos, et autres. Or, ce site-là ne le permet pas donc vous n'en verrez pas dans ce chapitre. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de vous mettre le lien de la fic anglaise, mais ça ne marche pas :( ! Alors, pour ceux que ça intéresse, tapez ''I've got somebody at home clintspietro'' dans la barre de recherche Google et normalement ce sera la premier lien, vous n'aurez plus qu'à aller au chapitre 8 ;)

J'espère que vous jouerez le jeu et que vous n'aurez pas la curiosité d'aller voir les autres chapitres, sinon mon travail ne servira plus à rien (et vous n'aurez plus la surprise quand je posterais) ! Je vous préviendrez concernant les chapitres suivants, quand il faudra aller voir :)

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'essaye vraiment de poster régulièrement mais malheureusement la vie passe et je ne peux pas toujours le faire. Je sais que je le dis toujours, mais merci à vous tous ! Esperons que ce chapitre compense la manque d'avancement de la fic – Agent Special Barton entre dans toutes sortes d'ennuis.

* * *

 **RAR** :

 **Gahkeye** : Je me sens tellement honteuse, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais répondu à aucun de tes commentaires ... je suis sincèrement désolée, il arrive parfois que je m'emmêle les pinceaux ! Bref, je suis vraiment contente que cette traduction de plaise :) Merci de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire à chacun de tes passages, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas :)

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Mardi 19 Mai.**

Clint sort quand il entend son téléphone sonner. Il se précipite dans le couloir et retourne dans sa chambre, pieds nus, rien d'autre qu'un jean et une serviette drapée sur ses épaules nues. Il attrape le téléphone sur la table de nuit et l'ouvre. Il y a un petit fantôme sur le coin de l'écran. Il ouvre Snap. Un message de Pietro, et trois photos non ouvertes.

.

 _ **quicksilver007** :_

 _réveilles-toi vieillard. j'ai des choses à te montrer_

.

 **luckybarton :**

J'ai presque peur de presser le bouton rouge.

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ _:_

 _la photo que tu m'as demandé est là_

.

 _Oh_. Clint avale et mouille ses lèvres, ignorant ce sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine (c'est dans ses mains, aussi. Tout le long de son corps, vraiment. Quelque chose de nerveux, peut-être même des papillons). Il maintient le bouton enfoncé. Retiens aussi son souffle, mais peu importe. Ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire à chaque image qui passe.

 **(image)**

Les images partent bien trop vite, décide Clint. Il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser du sourire sur son visage. Un sms de Pietro arrive une ou deux minutes plus tard. Clint ferme l'application et ouvre ses messages, tapant déjà une réponse sans même s'arrêter – ou simplement ralentir. Quand ça vient de Pietro, il ne semble plus savoir comment aller lentement.

Tout ça est juste arrivé, et une partie de Clint se demande où le reste de sa maîtrise de soi est allé.

.

 _[10:03AM]_

 _tu as apprécié les photos vieillard_

.

[10:06AM]

Beaucoup.

.

[10:03AM]

Tu as l'air bien aujourd'hui, Pietro.

.

 _[10:10AM]_

 _cette blague se fait vieille_

 _._

 _[10:14AM]_

 _comme toi_

.

[10:16AM]

C'est triste que ça t'ai pris 4 minutes pour penser à ça.

.

[10:17AM]

Tu peux faire beaucoup mieux.

.

[10:19AM]

En tout cas, j'étais sérieux. Tu as l'air d'aller bien – pour un chat. Et un tricheur.

.

 _[10:20AM]_

 _« envoie une photo la prochaine fois que tu seras au parc »_

 _._

 _[10:21AM]_

 _c'est ce que tu as dis_

 _._

 _[10:24AM]_

 _tu as jamais dit que je devais être sur la photo :-)_

.

[10:27AM]

Sournois.

.

[10:28AM]

J'aime ça. Et je respecte ça.

.

[10:30AM]

C'est pourquoi je vais faire la même chose avec ma photo.

.

[10:34AM]

Ça sera soit un paysage, mon bol, ou Lucky.

.

 _[10:36AM]_

 _bien essayé mais non_

 _._

 _[10:38AM]_

 _j'ai dit que je t'enverrais les détails, les voilà :_

 _._

 _[10:40AM]_

 _selfie_

.

[10:43AM]

Je ne le ferais pas.

.

 _[10:46AM]_

 _j'ai relevé le défi_

.

[10:48AM]

Je ne crois pas avoir oublié la meilleure partie de la nuit dernière.

.

[10:50AM]

Est-ce que tu l'a réellement fait ? Tu as couru autour de la maison en hurlant ''Quicksilver à la rescousse!''

.

 _[10:53AM]_

 _avec mes sous-vêtements par dessus mon pantalon oui_

.

[10:57AM]

Haha j'aurais tout donné pour voir ça. Comment ça s'est passé ?

.

 _[11:04AM]_

 _comment tu penses que ça a été_

 _._

 _[11:06AM]_

 _très tôt ce matin_

 _._

 _[11:06AM]_

 _c'était vraiment bruyant_

.

[11:08AM]

Si mauvais ?

.

[11:10AM]

Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle t'a frappé, ou qu'elle a tellement ri de toi qu'elle a pleuré.

.

[11:11AM]

Peut-être les deux ?

.

 _[11:18AM]_

 _considères la mission comme terminée_

.

[11:19AM]

Pas moyen de changer de sujet aussi facilement, mon pote. Alors ? Elle a ri ou pleuré ?

.

 _[11:23AM]_

 _il y a eu des rires_

 _._

 _[11:23AM]_

 _elle a aussi jeter une de mes boîtes de céréales_

.

[11:26AM]

C'est une brave fille.

.

[11:AM]

Je dois admettre que je suis surpris que tu l'ai fait.

.

 _[11:30AM]_

 _je tiens mes promesses_

 _._

 _[11:31AM]_

 _et je suis sûr que tu tiens les tiennes_

.

[11:34AM]

Ouai, ouai. Tais-toi. Tu auras ton selfie.

.

 _[11:38AM]_

 _:-) journée chargée aujourd'hui?_

.

[11:40AM]

Pas vraiment. Quelques courses à faire, mais ça y est.

.

[11:43AM]

Je me suis donné un jour de congé (les avantages d'être son propre employé). Ce qui veut dire que je suis tout à toi.

.

[11:45AM]

Ça veut juste dire que tu as toute mon attention. Evidemment.

.

 _[11:50AM]_

 _évidemment ;-)_

.

[11:59AM]

Je dois passé du temps avec Lucky aussi. Il se sent négligé.

.

 _[12:06AM]_

 _on est deux alors_

.

[12:08AM]

Tu survivras.

.

 _[12:14AM]_

 _es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque_

 _._

 _[12:19AM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir?_

.

[12:56AM]

Ecoutes, quelque chose à faire. Je dois aller en ville. On se parle plus tard ?

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 19 Mai.**

.

[1:03PM]

Salut Laura. Je serais à la maison si tu veux venir dans la journée.

.

[1:04PM]

Impatient d'y être. x

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 19 Mai.**

.

 **[1:20PM]**

 **balances, Barton.**

.

[1:25PM]

?

.

 **[1:28PM]**

 **tu as été collé à ton téléphone tout le week-end.**

 **.**

 **[1:30PM]**

 **même Stark l'a remarqué. tu dois des explications, Clint.**

.

[1:36PM]

Ouai ? C'est ce que je disais : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes.

.

 **[1:43PM]**

 **vraiment? tu joue l'ignorant?**

 **.**

 **[1:45PM]**

 **je n'y crois pas.**

.

[1:47PM]

Peut-être que je ne joue pas. Jamais pensée à ça?

.

 **[1:50PM]**

 **c'est Laura?**

.

[2:00PM]

…...

.

[2:03PM]

Non, il n'y a rien.

.

[2:05PM]

Il n'y a personne dans ma vie, Nat. Je n'ai rien à te balancer.

.

[2:05PM]

Désolé de te décevoir.

.

 **[2:08PM]**

 **tu sembles juste différent, c'est tout**

 **.**

 **[2:08PM]**

 **je m'inquiètes, Clint. je ne voulais pas t'énerver.**

.

[2:13PM]

Oui, tu l'es. Tu es toujours inquiète.

.

[2:16PM]

C'est parce que tu te fais du soucis, j'ai compris.

.

[2:19PM]

Ok je suis curieux. Différent comment ?

.

 **[2:21PM]**

 **heureux?**

.

[2:24PM]

Je dis y aller. J'attends quelqu'un.

.

* * *

.

[4:17PM]

Hey, Pietro.

.

[4:18PM]

Désolé, je n'étais pas vraiment présent aujourd'hui.

.

[4:20PM]

Ou pas du tout, en fait. C'était un peu de ma faute.

.

[4:21PM]

Laisses-moi faire un pas vers toi ?

.

[4:25PM]

Nous ferons ce que tu veux ce soir. Un jeu stupide, ou un stupide film, peu importe.

.

[4:36PM]

Je suis sérieux. Tout ce que tu as envie de faire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

.

[4:36PM]

Je suis toujours prêt pour quelque chose de stupide.

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 19 Mai.**

.

Clint passe sa fourchette à travers un morceau de raviolis et l'amène vers sa bouche. Il est en train de mâcher quand son téléphone commence à sonner, et ça ne s'arrête pas. Il tâtonne pour le trouver, tirant maladroitement sa poche. Il faut à Clint cinq secondes ou plus pour réaliser que Pietro l'appelle. Il avala le reste de son dîner et pousse le bol sur la table avant de se lever, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder la notification d'appel entrant.

De toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire, il choisit de faire les cent pas.

Le téléphone continue de sonner, bien sûr. Clint décide de ne pas répondre.

Il ne parvient pas à s'y résoudre. Il est ridicule, vraiment. C'est un homme cultivé, un adolescent en mal d'amour. Il est même pas amoureux. Ne l'a pas été depuis un long, long moment. Clint se déplace dans la cuisine et se penche sur l'un comptoirs. Il prend un profonde respiration, puis répond à l'appel, en expirant doucement quand il lève le téléphone à son oreille.

« Hum – ouai. Allo ? » Dit-il bêtement.

C'est le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un battement passe. Clint envisage de raccrocher. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et retombe un peu plus contre le comptoir, fermant les yeux. Et puis Pietro parle, et tout son corps se fige. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement, comme s'il s'attend à trouver Pietro debout devant lui (il est discrètement déçu de constater que Pietro n'est pas réellement dans sa cuisine).

« _Tu m'as dit de te faire savoir ce que je voulais._ » Dit Pietro.

Clint tente de mettre un lieu sur l'accent, mais ne peut pas, tout comme il ne pouvait pas avec Wanda. Il agrippe le téléphone, le tenant contre son oreille, il ne peut pas croire que c'est réellement en train de se passer. Pietro ne dit rien de l'autre coté. C'est comme s'il attend Clint – attend quelque chose, voulant tout ce que Clint peut lui donner.

« Et tu – euh, tu y a pensé ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande Clint, se raclant la gorge. Il se gratte distraitement la mâchoire.

« _Je veux savoir qui est Laura._ »

« Comment est-ce que tu connais Laura ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé. »

« _Tu m'as envoyé un sms qui lui était adressé._ »

Et il ne semble pas en colère, pas vraiment. Non pas qu'il a une raison de l'être. Il semble juste confus, peut-être même un peu blessé. Clint pousse un soupir. C'est logique maintenant, pourquoi Laura n'a pas répondu.

« C'est compliqué. Vraiment, c'est le bordel. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans vraiment entrer dans le sujet. »

« _Tout ne peut pas être simple._ »

« Je m'en rend compte. »

« _Donc ?_ » Insiste Pietro. « _C'est ta petite-amie ?_ »

« Non, c'est – écoutes, on a été ensemble pendant très longtemps. » Répond Clint doucement. « Mais c'est fini. Ça faisait longtemps, et je pense qu'aucun de nous ne voulait l'admettre. Elle était censée venir aujourd'hui pour prendre le reste de ses affaires, mais je suppose que tu as reçu le message à sa place. » Une pause. Pietro reste silencieux. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est le bordel. Laura sera toujours une part énorme de ma vie. »

A l'autre extrémité de la ligne, Pietro soupire. On dirait qu'il se déplace. Ce qu'il dit ensuite grésille et est peu clair.

« Ouai, je pense que je t'ai perdu un minute. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. C'est sorti tout brouillé. »

« _Brouillé ? Vraiment ?_ » Demande Pietro, presque mécontent. « _Alors maintenant tu inventes de mot ?_ »

« Brouillé est un mot. »

« _J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. C'est ça que tu n'as pas entendu._ » Dit Pietro. « _Je suis désolé si ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. J'ai demandé parce que ça m'a dérangé que tu dises que tu allais faire une chose, mais que tu en ais fais une autre finalement. Ça – oui, ça me dérangeait vraiment. Même si ça devrait pas me déranger, ça … ça me dérange. »_

Clint avale la boule dans sa gorge.

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé pour ça. Je veux dire, tu pourrais t'excuser d'être un tel emmerdeur, ou pour l'exagération gratuite des points d'interrogation que tu utilises, » Dit Clint. « Mais ne t'excuses pas pour ça. Je viens de dire ce que je faisais …. Je pense que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle généralement. Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet de conversation amusant. »

« _Tu pensais que ça m'ennuirais ?_ »

Clint hoche la tête, puis se rend compte que Pietro ne peut pas le voir. « Et bien, oui. C'est juste – oui. Ce sont des trucs de vieux. »

« _Tu sais,_ » songe Pietro. « _Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air vieux._ »

« Je suis censé dire merci ? »

« _C'était un compliment._ »

« Mieux vaut que tu arrêtes avec les compliments, gamin. Tu es un vrai charmeur. »

Pietro gémit bruyamment à l'autre extrémité, et Clint peut l'imaginer roulant des yeux. « _Gamin ? Sérieusement ? »_

« Sérieusement. »

« _Tu pousses ta chance un peu loin, vieillard._ »

« Bon à savoir. » Dit Clint. « C'est – c'est bizarre. Non ? Le fait d'entendre ta voix c'est … c'est different. »

Il y a une sorte d'hésitation de la part de Pietro. « _Est-ce que ta mémoire va bien ?_ »

« Pardon ? »

« _Ce n'est pas notre première fois._ »

« Notre quoi ? » S'étouffe Clint. « Oh, non. Il y avait ce coup de téléphone en état d'ébriété. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? »

« _Tu l'as oublié, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« Honnêtement ? Ouai. Ça ne m'ai pas revenu. »

« _Peut-être que c'est préférable que tu l'ai oublié._ »

« Ouai, je veux dire, ça a dû être vraiment embarrassant quand j'ai avoué mon amour pour toi et tout ça. C'est probablement mieux de laisser tout ça derrière soi. » Clint se détache du comptoir, sans intention réelle d'aller ailleurs. Pourtant, il se traîne à une des chaises de la cuisine et s'assoit avec un soupir, croisant les jambes. « Nous pourrions prétendre que c'est la première fois, » Suggère-t-il, un battement plus tard.

« _Nous pourrions._ » Envisage Pietro. « _Ou nous pourrions discuter de cette photo que tu me dois_. »

« Ou, » Dit Clint. « Nous pourrions parler du fait que tu ais cru que j'avais une petite-amie et que ça te dérangeait. Voilà – ouai. C'est plus intéressant pour moi. »

« _Ce n'est pas si mauvais finalement de prétendre que c'est la première fois._ »

« Je savais que tu verais les choses à ma façon. Donc. Tu sembles différent. »

« _En bien ou en mal ?_ »

« En bien, bien sûr. »

« _Quoi d'autre ?_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par quoi d'autre ? Je suis toujours en train de m'habituer à ta voix, gamin. C'est suffisant. »

« _Tu sembles différent aussi._ »

« Je pensais qu'on avait déjà fait ça avant ? » Demande Clint. « Tu m'as déjà entendu parler ? Ou c'était brouillé ? »

« _Tu étais un peu plus que ivre la dernière fois. C'était différent._ »

« En bien ou en mal ? »

« _Juste différent._ »

« Ok. Et bien, c'est nouveau pour moi. »

Pietro rit et Clint veut se souvenir pour toujours de ce son. Peu importe ce qui arrive, il veut se souvernir du rire de Pietro. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer ce rire, même si on lui demandait. Il y a quelque chose d'honnête en lui – il est chaleureux et authentique, mais ce sont les seuls mots que Clint pourrait utiliser pour l'expliquer.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? » Demande-t-il.

« _Oui_ , » Dit Pietro. « _Tu as dit à plusieurs reprises déjà que c'est nouveau. Je me demande si je ne te rends pas nerveux. Je te rends nerveux, Clint ?_ »

Clint rit et retombe contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Toi ? S'il-te-plaît. Tu ne me rends pas nerveux. Tu es inoffensif, comme un papillon. Comme un chat. »

« _Mmmm_. » Il fredonne, comme s'il étouffait un autre rire. « _Peu importe ce que tu dis, vieillard._ »

« Tu es occupé ce soir ? » Demande Clint.

Il y a un bruissement de l'autre côté, pour ce qui semble être une longue minute, avant que la voix de Pietro ne revienne. « _Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi._ »

« Tu dis des conneries. »

« _Je sais._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? »

« _Je veux choisir un meilleur film cette fois._ » Dit Pietro. « _Ou du moins te dire ce que tu ne dois pas choisir. Tu as de mauvais goûts parfois._ »

« Ne me parles pas du tien. Sacrément mauvais. »

« _Tu choisis alors._ »

« Ou on pourrais juste rester au téléphone ? Juste parler ? »

Clint toubours avec ses doigts contre sa cuisse (sur les nerfs, ou par habitude, il n'est pas sûr).

« _Je serais heureux d'écouter un peu plus de tes grésillements_. » *****

« C'est réglé alors. » Clint sourit. « D'abord, je veux en entendre plus sur ce défi. Les détails. N'oublies rien. »

.

* * *

 **Grésillements** : référence à la conversation ''brouillé'' d'un peu plus haut, difficile à vraiment expliquer en français comme les mots changent. Bref, façon détourner de Pietro de dire « _Oui, j'adorerais continuer à parler avec toi._ » ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre sauf qu'on commence à en apprendre plus sur les différents personnages mentionnés, sur leur relation, sur les doutes de certains et les envies d'autres :) Je vous laisse le découvrir. À la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai laissé quelques indications qui me semblent importantes de prendre en compte ! Alors, je vous en prie, allez lire (à la fin bien sûr !). Encore une fois, dans ce chapitre et à la toute fin, je vous conseille d'aller voir sur le site anglais : des petites émoticonnes apparaissent ! L'endroit est indiqué par : **(image)**.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce à qui je n'ai pas répondu (que ce soit pour les reviews, pour les remerciements ou autres), j'ai été malade toute la semaine, impossible de m'y mettre. Mais, promis, je le ferais la prochaine fois :) en tout cas, un grand merci pour votre soutien, je vous adore !

* * *

 **RAR** :

Gahkeye : J'ai failli t'oublier (encore) ^^ C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis :) Non, je ne parle pas couramment anglais mais je garde toujours un dictionnaire, mes cours d'anglais de lycée et de fac, sous la main au cas où certains mots, verbes ou expressions me poseraient problème ;) la traduction m'aide cependant à m'améliorer, à apprendre constamment de nouveaux mots. Je te dit donc à bientôt, et merci à toi pour ton soutien :)

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

 **Mercredi 20 Mai.**

Un instant, il pense que Pietro s'est endormi au téléphone. Mais le silence ne dure par (c'est rarement calme, pas quand Pietro est là à son oreille, bavardant de choses et d'autres, et Clint ne peut pas s'empêher d'écouter). Pietro fait un bruit, quelque chose entre un rire et un bâillement. C'est déchiré et juste carrément ridicule, et Clint ne devrait pas trouver ça mignon. Il ne devrait pas mais il le pense – oh, il le pense _vraiment_.

« _Tu n'es pas sérieux._ »

« Aw, allez. » Dit Clint. « Quelles raisons j'aurais de te mentir ? Surtout sur quelque chose comme ça. »

« _Il y a beaucoup de raison, en fait. D'abord, peut-être que tu essayes de m'impressioner._ »

Clint étouffe un bayement, et roule sur le dos. Il est étendu sur le matelas, avec Lucky recroquevillé à ses pieds.

« Sérieusement ? Tu penses que j'essaye de t'impressionner en te disant que j'étais dans un cirque ? Tu penses que c'est une histoire qui marche sur les gens ? Si je tentais de t'impressionner, je – » Les mots se coicent dans sa gorge.

« _Tu quoi ?_ » Demande Pietro.

« Je – Rien. C'était un lapsus. »

« _Je ne crois pas que tu es été dans un cirque,_ » continue-t-il facilement. « _A moins que tu es été un clown. Ça je pourrais le croire._ »

« J'étais pas un clown. »

« _Probablement trop grincheux pour être un clown._ »

« Ouai, c'est exactement ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand j'ai postulé. Alors. Quelle est la deuxième raison ? Pourquoi je te mentirais sur ça ? »

« _Et bien, d'abord tu essayes de m'impressioner. Ou, deuxièmement, tu mens pour cacher la vraie histoire._ » Dit Pietro entre deux bâillements. « _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu entraînais les lions ? Ou tu es celui qui joué avec le feu, ou dansais avec les ours ?_ »

« Hum. Le dernier. » Fredonne Clint. « Je dansais avec les ours. Ils m'ont donné un tutu et tout ça. Tu sais, tu semble fatigué. On peut se rappeler ce soir. Reprendre demain là où on s'est arrêté. Il est – » Il tire sa tête en arrière pour regarder l'horloge numérique sur la table de nuit. « Ouai, il se fait tard. Tu vas sûrement faire que de la merde demain de toute façon. »

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi, Barton._ »

« Tu racontes que des conneries. »

« _C'est ce que tu as dit après._ » Rit Pietro.

« Tu es, tu sais. Jeune. Tu devrais être en train de faire plein de choses. Pas parler avec moi. » Dit Clint, puis il ajoute rapidement : « Non pas que ça me dérange. Du tout. Je veux dire, j'aime te parler. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. C'est juste que … tu ne devrais pas passer à côté de certaines choses. Je veux pas que tu manques des choses. »

 _A cause de moi,_ pense Clint, _parce que je te retiens_.

Pietro rit encore, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le même rire. Au-delà de la fatigue, il semble légèrement énervé. « _Qui as dit que je manquais des choses ?_ » Conteste-t-il. « _Je ne manque rien du tout. Je suis heureux. Ça ne te rend pas heureux toi ?_ »

« Si. Allez, tu sais que ça me rend heureux. »

« _Alors ? On arrêtes avec ces pensées de vieillard._ » Dit Pietro. « T _u n'est pas si vieux._ »

« Je me sens vieux parfois. »

« _Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet._ »

« Ah. Tu sais, en dehors de Nat, je n'ai honnêtement jamais eu d'ami aussi autoritaire que toi. C'est différent. Je veux dire, bien sûr, Steve est un peu autoritaire, mais pas de manière évidente. Steve balance juste _ce_ regard et tu te sens immédiatement coupable, alors oui, bien sûr, tu l'aides à déménager toute sa merde jusqu'à l'appartement de Bucky même si ce n'est pas du tout sur le chemin de Brooklyn. Ensuite, il y a Tony, et il est plus con que tu ne l'as jamais été. Ne me lances surtout pas sur Tony. Sam est gentil, oui. Il est bon – avec le reste d'entre nous. Avec tout le monde. »

« _Tu as l'air heureux._ » Dit Pietro. « _Quand tu parles de tes amis._ »

« Tu es l'un d'eux. »

« _Et tu es sûr de ça ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire me sentir mieux, hein ?_ »

« Je ne fais pas ça. Croix de bois, croix de fer, et tout ça. »

« _Tu travaillles demain ?_ »

« Ouai. »

« _Moi aussi._ »

« Mieux vaut que je te laisse prendre un peu de repos alors, » Soupire Clint, s'asseyant un peu mieux sur le lit. Lucky reste paisiblement endormi, sur le bord du lit. Clint descend la main pour le caresser doucement, lissant sa fourrure d'une main. Il entend un mouvement de l'autre côté de la ligne. Un doux bruissement avant que la voix de Pietro ne revienne.

« _On se parle demain ?_ »

« Ouai. Je suis sûr qu'on le fera. Peut pas vivre sans toi, évidemment. »

« _Evidemment. Bonne nuit, Agent Barton. »_

Clint rit doucement et marmonne dans sa barde : « Oui, toi aussi, tu es un futé petit salopard. »

« _C'était quoi ça ?_ »

« Rien, _babe_ *****. Va dormir. Je te reparle demain. »

Ça ne le frappe vraiment qu'après qu'il est raccroché. Clint se brosse les dents, se lave le visage, et remonte dans son lit. _Il est en train de perdre_. Lucky dort à côté de lui maintenant, ronflant joyeusement, et Clint est _encore_ en train de perdre. De perdre un stupide, ridicule défi. Il prend son téléphone et envoie un message à Nat, sachant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée, mais il a besoin de l'envoyer et de le sortir de sa tête.

Même si elle ne peut pas l'aider, au moins, elle le prendra au sérieux. Peut-être.

.

[03:51AM]

c'est pas urgent mais j'ai besoin de te parler nat

.

[03:53AM]

je suis perdu

.

Clint jette son téléphone quelque part sur le bord du lit, et s'enfonce davantage dans les oreillers.

« Ressaisis-toi, Barton. »

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 20 Mai.**

.

 **[9:21AM]**

 **encore, Barton? c'est pourquoi Laura est partie?**

 **.**

 **[9:24AM]**

 **juste, envoie-moi un message dès que tu es conscient**

 **.**

 **[9:25AM]**

 **on va essayer de comprendre, ensemble**

.

[9:34AM]

Quoi ?

.

[9:34AM]

Tu sais pourquoi Laura est partie.

.

 **[9:37AM]**

 **en fait j'en sais rien**

 **.**

 **[9:40AM]**

 **qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Clint?**

.

[9:42AM]

On en a parlé un million de fois avant, Nat.

.

[9:45AM]

J'ai changé. Laura a changé. Je n'étais pas là. Et quand j'étais là, je n'étais pas ce qu'elle voulais.

.

[9:47AM]

Tu le sais maintenant. C'est tout.

.

 **[9:51AM]**

 **c'est vague comme réponse**

.

 **[9:52AM]**

 **mais je ne parlais pas de Laura. je parlais de ta dette.**

 **.**

 **[9:54AM]**

 **à qui tu l'as dois, Clint? et combien?**

.

[9:57AM]

…...

.

[9:58AM]

Quoi ?

.

[9:58AM]

Je n'ai pas de dettes. J'ai tout payé.

.

 **[10:05AM]**

 **tu as dit que tu étais perdu, Clint. combien tu as parié, et sur quoi ?**

.

[10:08AM]

J'ai pas parié une seule pièce, Nat. Je parlais d'autre chose.

.

[10:13AM]

J'ai perdu un défi.

.

[10:15AM]

Je viens seulement de réaliser à quel point ça semblait stupide.

.

 **[10:18AM]**

 **un défi?**

.

 **[10:20AM]**

 **tu m'a envoyé un sms à 4h du matin demandant de l'aide**

.

 **[10:21AM]**

 **et il se trouve que tu parlais d'un défi?**

.

[10:22AM]

Un stupide, stupide défi. Vraiment stupide.

.

 **[10:23AM]**

 **est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'étais inquiète?**

.

 **[10:25AM]**

 **la prochaine fois, je transferais juste le message à Tony et ce sera à lui de te donner des conseils**

.

[10:30AM]

Nat, allez. Ne me menaces pas avec Tony.

.

[10:32AM]

Je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'était idiot. Juste un stupide message.

.

[10:33AM]

S'il-te-plaît, n'implique pas Tony.

.

[ **10:37AM]**

 **si jamais tu me refais ça, Barton, je te tue**

 **.**

 **[10:40AM]**

 **ou j'implique Tony.**

.

[10:43AM]

Ça c'est pire que la mort. On peut revenir au passage où tu parles de me tuer ?

.

[10:45AM]

Au moins la Mort ne cherchera pas à me draguer.

.

[10:46AM]

Ce sera rapide et facile.

.

 **[10:48AM]**

 **rapide et facile, comme cette petit aventure qu'il y a eu entre toi et Tony ?**

.

[10:50AM]

Ouaip. J'ai raison. C'est pire que la mort.

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 20 Mai.**

.

 _[11:14AM]_

 _tu étais dans mes rêves_

.

[11:16AM]

Oh boy.

.

[11:16AM]

Ça devrait être intéressant.

.

 _[11:18AM]_

 _promis c'est pas aussi mauvais que ça a l'air_

.

 _[11:20AM]_

 _tu n'es même pas un peu curieux?_

.

[11:24AM]

Ok. Blances.

.

 _[11:27AM]_

 _donc tu étais dans un cirque_

.

[11:30AM]

Tu sais, c'est drôle, tu disais que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, mais je déteste déjà comment ça commence.

.

 _[11:32AM]_

 _arrêtes de parler tu gâches mon histoire_

 _._

 _[11:34AM]_

 _j'essaye de mettre l'ambiance_

.

 _[11:35AM]_

 _tu es dans un cirque et tu as un de ces petits vélos roses_

.

[11:37AM]

J'avais raison. C'est nul.

.

 _[11:40AM]_

 _tu n'es pas sur le vélo tu entraîne un éléphant à le monter c'est ça qui est bizarre_

 _._

 _[11:40AM]_

 _l'élephant est énorme et le vélo est petit_

.

[11:45AM]

Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ?

.

 _[11:48AM]_

 _c'est tout_

.

 _[11:50AM]_

 _c'était vraiment un bon rêve_

.

 _[11:52AM]_

 _vraiment divertissant_

.

[11:54AM]

J'étais acrobate. Pas un dompteur de lion, ouun clown.

.

[11:57AM]

Et je me suis certainement pas approché des éléphants.

.

 _[12:05PM]_

 _pour le bien de l'histoire je vais prétend que tu le faisais_

 _._

 _[12:06PM]_

 _je t'imagine aussi crachant du feu_

.

[12:06PM]

Nan. J'ai jamais fait ça. Pas un dragon.

.

[12:14PM]

Est-ce que tu as déjà été dans un cirque ? Rien qu'une fois, de toute ta vie ?

.

 _[12:17PM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[12:17PM]_

 _pas encore_

.

[12:19PM]

Tu devrais. Au moins une fois.

.

 _[12:23PM]_

 _ça te manque ?_

.

[12:23PM]

Parfois, ouai. Ça manque comme un fou.

.

 _[12:27PM]_

 _et le reste du temps?_

.

[12:29PM]

Pas vraiment. Il y avait de bons moments. Certains vraiment bons, d'autres vraiment mauvais.

.

 _[12:34PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que ta famille en pensait?_

.

[12:37PM]

…...

.

[12:41PM]

Jamais eu la chance de demander.

.

[12:45PM]

Alors, quels genres de problèmes tu as eu aujourd'hui ?

.

 _[12:48PM]_

 _de toutes sortes bien sûr_

.

[12:50PM]

Bien sûr.

.

[12:50PM]

Tu as bien dormi ? Je sais qu'on a eu une courte nuit.

.

 _[12:52PM]_

 _c'était pas si mal_

 _._

 _[12:52PM]_

 _la dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de m'endormir c'était le son de ta voix_

.

[12:54PM]

Tu vois ? Je peux être gentil. J'ai passé un bon moment.

.

 _[12:56PM]_

 _tu m'as appelé futé petit salopard_

.

[12:59PM]

Ah. Donc tu l'as entendu.

.

 _[1:03PM]_

 _je t'ai aussi entendu m'appeler babe *****_

.

[1:06PM]

J'ai fait ça ? Je m'en souviens pas.

.

 _[1:08PM]_

… _..._

 _._

 _[1:13PM]_

 _je dois aller faire les courses_

 _._

 _[1:15PM]_

 _tu veux quelque chose?_

.

[1:17PM]

Déjà mangé, c'est bon.

.

 _[1:20PM]_

 _oh_

 _._

 _[1:21PM]_

 _c'était pour wanda_

.

[1:25PM]

Voilà comment on s'est retrouvé dans ce pétrin, en premier lieu, tu te souviens ?

.

[1:27PM]

Un message destiné à Wanda.

.

 _[1:30PM]_

 _je me souviens_

.

 _[1:34PM]_

 _tu étais plus grincheux à l'époque … peut-être que j'ai déteins sur toi_

.

[1:37PM]

Va acheter des tonnes de pancakes, gamin.

.

[1:40PM]

c'est mieux comme ça

.

[1:44PM]

Vas-y. Je ne vais nulle-part.

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 20 Mai.**

.

[5:13PM]

C'est bon ? Je peux te reparler ?

.

 **[5:18PM]**

 **ça dépend de quoi tu veux parler.**

.

[5:20PM]

Pourquoi pas du défi ?

.

[5:21PM]

Promis c'est pas aussi stupide que ça a l'air.

.

 **[5:24PM]**

 **ok, mais je suis celle qui décide ce qui est stupide ou non.**

.

 **[5:26PM]**

 **parles, Barton.**

.

[5:30PM]

J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. En quelque sorte.

.

 **[5:32PM]**

 **?**

.

[5:32PM]

Sérieusement ? Toi aussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les ''?'' ?

.

 **[5:34PM]**

 **comment tu peux ''en quelque sorte'' rencontrer quelqu'un?**

.

 **[5:35PM]**

 **détails. maintenant.**

.

[5:38PM]

On s'est pas vraiment vu.

.

[5:40PM]

Je ne le vois pas souvent. On parle beaucoup. Appels, messages, etc.

.

 **[5:43PM]**

 **vous parlez déjà? dès le début? protèges-toi.**

.

[5:46PM]

Rappelles-moi pourquoi je te parles de ça.

.

 **[5:49PM]**

 **parce que Tony n'est d'aucune aide, et que Steve est avec son amour d'enfance.**

 **.**

 **[5:50PM]**

 **il te reste juste moi, et Sam. tu veux que je lui demande?**

.

[5:53PM]

Bien. J'avais oublié que tu étais sans cœur. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu lui demandes.

.

 **[5:59PM]**

 **il veut savoir où tu as rencontré l'homme mystérieux?**

.

[5:59PM]

Dans le parc.

.

 **[6:01PM]**

 **tu as ramassé un parfait inconnu dans le parc**

.

[6:04PM]

Oublies j'ai rien dit.

.

[6:04PM]

Tu n'es pas en position de juger, étant donné que tu as rencontré Sam dans un parc.

 **.**

 **[6:07PM]**

 **c'était différent. Sam courait avec Steve. je connais Steve, et Steve connaissait Sam, donc Sam n'était pas un parfait inconnu.**

.

 **[6:08PM]**

 **ce n'est pas la même chose. me juge pas.**

 **.**

 **[6:10PM]**

 **je le rencontre quand? ;)**

.

[6:13PM]

Quand je l'aurais fait.

.

 **[6:15PM]**

 **?**

.

[6:17PM]

Quand j'en saurais plus sur lui et que je déciderais si ça vaut le coup.

.

 **[6:23PM]**

 **parce que c'est totalement ton style**

.

[6:25PM]

Tu me vexes. Je veux y aller doucement.

.

 **[6:28PM]**

 **tu n'as pas vraiment bien réussi de ce côté-là.**

.

[6:30PM]

Tu oublis Laura ?

.

 **[6:32PM]**

 **la plus longue relation que tu ais eu à seulement duré deux ans.**

 **.**

 **[6:34PM]**

 **le reste de tes relations sont beaucoup trop similaires à cette chose que tu as eu avec Tony.**

.

[6:37PM]

Il n'y avait aucune ''chose'', ok ?

.

[6:39PM]

Et je pensais qu'on s'était promis de ne plus jamais parler de ladite ''chose'', genre _jamais_. Tu te souviens ?

.

 **[6:40PM]**

 **en fait, tu as promis. j'ai juste souris et hoché la tête.**

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 20 Mai.**

.

Clint agite sa manche, jouant nerveusement avec les bords effilochés.

Il aurait sûrement fait rebondir son genou de haut en bas, sous le stress, si Lucky ne s'était pas allongé sur ses jambes. Clint passe sa main dans la fourrure de Lucky, grattant derrière son oreille, lissant dans son dos. Il est tard, et Clint s'ennuie, et Pietro ne répond toujours pas. Clint ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier son téléphone, ce qui vraiment, _vraiment,_ ne lui ressemble pas. Après 10 minutes ou plus, il envoie un message à Pietro pour lui demander s'il est enfin prêt pour la photo que Clint lui doit.

Et en réponse, Clint n'a rien. Pas de réponse. Aucun clin d'oeil ou sous-entendu. Rien.

Il a pris la photo avant que Lucky ne rampe sur ses genoux et s'assoupisse. Il n'a pas encore eu le courage de la mettre – elle est toujours sur Snapchat, attendant d'être personnalisée, envoyé. Son téléphone fait un doux bruit d'où il est, sur l'acoudoir, puis un autre. Clint reste figé une seconde.

.

 _[11:27PM]_

 _j'ai été courir avec un ami t on a été boire_

 _._

 _[11:29PM]_

 _serais à maison plus tôt si j'avais su tu envoyé_

.

[11:32PM]

J'ai des doutes maintenant.

.

 _[11:35PM]_

 _déjà la frousse? je pensais que c'était un bonne chose_

 _._

 _[11:37PM]_

 _et oui j'apprécie toujours les boissons_

.

 _[11:40PM]_

 _qu'est-ce tu attends? envoye agent_

.

[11:45PM]

Ok, bien. Je l'envoie.

.

[11:47PM]

Je me prépare aussi à l'assaut de blagues sur les vieillards.

.

[11:48PM]

Je sais qu'elles vont venir, c'est juste une question de temps.

.

 _[11:52PM]_

 _promis pas de rire_

.

[11:54PM]

Qui a parlé de rire ?

.

Clint ferme ses messages et ouvre Snapchat. Heureusement, l'image est toujours là. Le minuteur est réglé sur 10 secondes (un peu trop longtemps à son goût), il y a un filtre noir et blanc sur l'image parce que, bon, il aime mieux comme ça, et il y a un message simple écrit sur l'image : _heureux ?_

Parce que si il y a bien quelque qui va être heureux d'avoir enfin la photo, c'est bien Pietro.

Il fixe l'image un moment. Sent son téléphone vibrer, mais ne vérifie par le message.

Et ce n'est pas que Clint n'est pas à l'aise avec lui-même, parce qu'il l'est vraiment. Ce n'est pas qu'il est pas en forme, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas un gamin âgé de 20 ans. Il ne l'est pas. Poussant cette pensée loin dans son esprit, Clint appuye sur la flèche qui l'emmène sur la page suivante où il coche la case à côté de _quicksilver007_ et la photo est envoyé avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour.

Il regarde la page d'acceuil de Snapchat, pour ce qui lui semble être un très long moment, alors qu'en réalité c'est juste une question de minutes. La petite flèche rouge à côté de quicksilver007 a soudainement changé, et n'arrête pas de changer – Clint ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que c'est, pour être honnête. *****

 **(image)**

Et puis ça devient bleu, et heureusement, Clint sait ce que cela signifie. En quelque sorte.

.

* * *

 **Babe** : Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire avec ce mot : laisser ''babe'' (et son coté mature) ou mettre ''bébé'' (et assumez le coté niais et ados de ce mot). Avec **xKami** , a qui j'ai demandé de l'aide, on a trouvé préférable de laisser le mot anglais. Dîtes-moi si ça vous conviens :)

 **(image)** : concernant les quatres symboles qui apparaissent, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Snapchat (comme Clint) :

1 – le premier symbole veut dire que la photo a été envoyé

2 – le second symbole veut dire que l'image a été ouverte

3 – Le troisième veut dire que l'image a été réouverte une deuxième fois

4 – le dernier veux dire qu'une capture d'écran a été faite, « _parce que Pietro l'aime beaucoup_ » (selon l'auteur) :P (on le comprend, non ?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Je suis désolée pour la longue absence mais février a été un mois de folie ! Entre les résultats des examens (d'ailleurs j'ai validé mon premier semestre de droit ! je ne m'en remet toujours pas) et les vacances, etc, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'avancer sur cette traduction (ni de répondre à tous vos merveilleux commentaires,:'( ! J'ai plusieurs informations à vous faire part :

 **1 –** l'auteur a changé le nom de sa fic en remplaçant ''I've got somebody at home'' par ''Sweet Talker''. J'hésite à le changer aussi ici, ça dépend de vous ! Que préférez-vous ?

 **2 –** Comme à chaque chapitre, il vous faut ouvrir avant votre lecture la version anglaise car vous trouverez au cours de votre lecture des petits émoticones (et même une photo soit disant passant) qui sont importants pour l'histoire car les personnages en parle. Donc, n'oubliez pas d'aller les voir si vous voulez comprendre ! Comme d'habitude vous trouverez : **(image)** :)

 **3 –** Certains d'entre vous me feront sûrement la remarque, alors je préfère prévenir ! Ce chapitre est la suite directe de l'autre, avec Pietro plus que bourré ! Vous trouverez donc des fautes d'orthographes qui ne sont pas de mon fait dans ses messages :) …... bien sûr, si vous en trouvez ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !

 **4 –** Je préfère prévenir que guérir …. à la fin de ce chapitre, on ne trucide par la traductrice. On ne la tue pas, on ne la menace pas, on ne la torture pas... Je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur ! Pour les réclamations diverses (menaces, etc), on fait _gentillement_ passer le message :)

* * *

 **RAR** :

Gahkeye : Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant je ne t'oublie plus XD ! Encore un très grand merci à toi :) Oui, Tony fait vraiment peur parfois ^^ la preuve dans ce chapitre qui est marqué par une courte (et marquée) apparition de notre cher milliardaire :) je suis tout à fait d'accord concernant ''babe'' !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat** | _**Stark**_

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Jeudi 21 Mai.**

 **.**

Clint regarde l'émoticone. Tape plusieurs réponses, pour toutes les supprimer aussitôt. Il fixe un peu plus l'émoticone, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à trouver les bons mots dans sa tête et sur l'écran. Clint ne sait pas si c'est une faute de frappe ou non de Pietro, mais c'est un émoticone étrange, et qui est plus qu'embarrassant.

.

 _ **quicksilver 007**_ :

( **image** )

.

 **luckybarton** :

Je suis supposé savoir ce que ça veux dire ?

.

 _ **quicksilver007 :**_

 _c'est pas évident?_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Non ? Miaou ?

.

 _ **quicksilver007** :_

 _?quoi_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Hum pas grave.

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ :

 _qui l'aurait cru_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Cru quoi ?

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ :

 _différent de ce que je pensé_

 _attendé_

 _woua_

 _ton égo est déjà grand_

 _tu as besoin 2 moi pour l'entretenir ?_

 _._

 **luckybarton** :

Je suis perdu. Tu es celui qui est pas mal.

Et tu es celui qui a un égo énorme.

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ :

 _c'est vrai_

 _je pensais que je l'étais peut-être_

 _jusqu'à maintenant_

 _tu es vraiment pas mal_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Ouai, je sais. Je suis prêt pour les blagues sur les vieux maintenant. Il est temps.

Dis-le.

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ :

 _je le suis_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Quoi ?

.

 _ **quicksilver007** : _

_tu as demandé si j'étais heureux_

 _je le suis_

.

 **luckybarton** :

Tu es également bien ivre. C'est l'acool qui rend heureux.

.

 _ **quicksilver007**_ :

 _je pense que c'est à cause de toi_

 _( **image** )_

 _._

 **luckybarton** :

Au moins, on sait maintenant quel genre de buveur tu es.

.

Clint ferme l'application, et déplace doucement la tête de Lucky de ses genoux pour qu'il puisse bouger – il ne va pas très loin. Tout ce qu'il veut est une grande tasse de café, vraiment, même si il est un peu tard pour ça. Il est encore contre le comptoir, attendant que le délicieux café soit prêt, quand son téléphone vibre. Une fois, deux fois. Ça continue. Il tâtonne pour le prendre sans bouger, le recupérant facilement dans sa poche arrière.

 **(4) Nouveaux messages.**

Il ne sait pas s'il doit rire ou pleurer. Une part de lui se sent un peu inquiet, surtout quand il voit le nom de Nat.

.

 **[12:18AM]**

 **il y a eu un petit incident**

 **.**

 **[12:18AM]**

 **rien de sérieux, ou stupide – comme un certain pari dont nous ne parlerons pas**

 **.**

 **[12:19AM]**

 **revenons à l'incident**

 **.**

 **[12:19AM]**

 **hypothétiquement, à quel point serais-tu en colère si je te disais que Stark avait découvert pour ton homme mystérieux ?**

.

[12:26AM]

S'il-te-plaît, dis moi que tu plaisantes.

.

[12:28AM]

Nat ?

.

[12:29AM]

Natasha, j'apprécierais une réponse.

.

 **[12:37AM]**

 **c'est juste hypothétique, Clint. mais vraiment, à quel point ?**

.

[12:41AM]

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais 105. Ouai.

.

[12:41AM]

Peut-être plus, parce qeu c'est Tony, et que aucun chiffre n'est assez élevé.

.

 **[12:45AM]**

 **hypothétiquement**

.

[12:46AM]

Je n'aime pas ça.

.

 **[12:47AM]**

 **c'était une erreur involontaire**

.

 **[12:49AM]**

 **c'est à cause de Sam, techniquement. il essayait de répondre à ton message avec mon téléphone mais il ne sait pas l'utiliser, comme il a un Samsung il était perdu, et il l'a envoyé à Stark. ton message. par accident. j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, crois-moi, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça. Sam ne sait juste pas comment utiliser mon téléphone.**

.

[12:52AM]

Eh bien, Nat. Bien que j'adore entendre parler de Sam et de ses problèmes de téléphone, j'aimerais bien entendre aussi le reste de l'histoire.

.

 **[12:54AM]**

 **il a envoyé le message à Tony**

 **.**

 **[12:55AM]**

 **deux fois**

.

 **[12:55AM]**

 **je vais arranger la situation**

.

Clint est en train de taper une très longue réponse, très en colère (adressé à Sam, bien sûr, parce que même si c'est la faute de Nat parce qu'elle l'a laissé approcher de son téléphone, Clint est toujours discrètement effrayé par Nat), lorsqu'un message de Tony arrive. Clint regarde le nom qui s'affiche en haut de l'écran et qui disparaît. Puis il comprend violemment. _Merde_. Il pose sa tête sur le comptoir.

Il ouvre à contrecoeur le message, un sensation d'étouffement dans l'estomac.

.

 _ **[12:58AM]**_

 _ **Un petit oiseau m'a dit que nous avions un véritable trio amoureux digne d'Hunger Games par ici.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[12:58AM]**_

 _ **Tu es Katniss évidemment. Joli, protecteur, et cetera. Tu aimes aussi jouer avec un arc et des flèches, si je me souviens bien. Bon sang, tu es une Katniss idéale. Oh et à côté nous avons Gale – Laura, évidemment. Grand, maigre et magnifique. Attends, tu sais qui d'autre correspond à cette description ? Moi ! Et enfin, nous avons le garçon boulanger aux yeux écarquillés. Qui est donc ce doux Peeta et quand dois-je le rencontrer ?**_

.

[1:03AM]

Va te faire mettre, Stark. *****

.

 _ **[1:04AM]**_

 _ **Aww, mais c'est loin d'être aussi fun tout seul.**_

.

Clint envisage trois plans différent : d'abord, il pense à tuer Tony. Puis, il pense sérieusement à ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Sam venait à mourir mystérieusement, et si oui ou non Nat serait super énervé et chercherait à tuer Clint en représailles. Et enfin, il considère sérieusement l'idée de faire basculer son téléphone dans le broyeur et d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il est à environ 0,5 secondes de passer à l'action quand son téléphone vibre, encore une fois.

Il va tuer Stark. C'est décidé. Sauf que ce n'est pas Stark, c'est Pietro. Clint soupire de soulagement.

.

 _[1:08AM]_

 _tu ne l'as jamais dit_

.

[1:10AM]

Jamais dit quoi ?

.

 _[1:11AM]_

 _le genre de buveur que je suis_

.

[1:14AM]

Le genre heureux, tu te souvien ?

.

 _[1:16AM]_

 _oh_

.

[1:18AM]

Il y a pire comme buveur, crois-moi.

.

 _[1:23AM]_

 _quel genre tu es toi_

.

[1:26AM]

Je suppose que ça dépend de mon humeur.

.

 _[1:29AM]_

 _interressant_

.

 _[1:29AM]_

… _..._

.

 _[1:32AM]_

 _de quel humeur tu es là_

.

[1:34AM]

Je suis curieux.

.

 _[1:35AM]_

 _à propos de quoi?_

.

[1:38AM]

De toi.

.

[1:40AM]

On se parle plus tard. Tu devrais te reposer.

.

 _[1:45AM]_

 _nuit babe_

.

* * *

.

 **Jeudi 21 Mai.**

.

[10:03AM]

Bonjour, Sunshine. *****

.

[10:04AM]

Wanda vient juste de m'envoyer une magnifique photo de toi, mangeant un bol de Lucky Charms. *****

.

[10:04AM]

Jolie robe. C'est vraiment rose et plein de dentelles.

.

[ _10:18AM]_

 _tu as apprécié_

.

[10:21AM]

Oh, ouai. Beaucoup.

.

[10:22AM]

Comment va ta tête ?

.

 _[10:24AM]_

 _pas bien_

 _._

 _[10:26AM]_

 _c'est comme une fanfare dans ma tête_

.

[10:28AM]

Mince. J'aime pas ça non plus.

.

[10:28AM]

Petit déjeuner copieux, café et aspirine. Ça devrait faire l'affaire.

.

[10:30AM]

Les exercices physiques aussi.

.

 _[10:36AM]_

 _brute_

.

 _[10:37AM]_

 _ma sœur t'envoie des photos?_

.

[10:39AM]

Mhm. On a échangé nos numéros. C'est bon, on est amis maintenant.

.

[10:46AM]

Et c'est une très belle photo. Très drôle.

.

[10:46AM]

Merci, Wanda.

.

 _[10:48AM]_

 _:-)_

.

[10:51AM]

Prends une aspirine, va courir, tu te sentiras mieux.

.

 _[10:52AM]_

 _oui monsieur_

.

 _[10:52AM]_

 _mais pas d'exercice je pense que je vais faire une sieste_

.

[10:55AM]

Une journée de paresse dans un lit me paraît bien aussi, surtout après la nuit que j'ai passé.

.

 _[10:57AM]_

 _qu'est-ce qui va pas?_

.

[10:59AM]

Pas bien dormi. Mon cou est tout raide et j'ai sûrement bu trop de café. Il me tenait.

.

 _[11:03AM]_

 _je serais resté avec toi si tu l'avais demandé_

.

[11:06AM]

C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu avais besoin de dormir, et je me suis habitué à être éveillé tard la nuit.

.

 _[11:09AM]_

 _tout seul?_

.

[11:11AM]

Pas toujours.

.

 _[11:12AM]_

 _donc le veillard est célibataire ;-)_

.

[11:13AM]

Hah, bien sûr. Lucky dort avec moi parfois.

.

[11:14AM]

Tout le temps, en fait. Donc si c'est que tu veux dire par ''célibataire'', alors oui.

.

 _[11:15AM]_

 _bien mon lit est vraiment confortable_

.

 _[11:15AM]_

 _tu peux te joindre à moi_

.

[11:17AM]

J'arrive bien sûr.

.

[11:19AM]

Oh, et j'ai une seule demande : pas de chats dans le lit.

.

 _[11:23AM]_

 _mon lit mes conditions_

 _._

 _[11:23AM]_

 _elle reste_

.

 _[11:24AM]_

 _pourquoi elle devrait partir alors que ton chien reste?_

.

[11:25AM]

Lucky est câlin.

.

 _[11:28AM]_

 _et Boule de Neige est ma fille_

.

 _[11:30AM]_

 _tu as besoin d'un verre pour tes dents?_

.

[11:34AM]

Et le voilà. J'attendais ça depuis ce matin.

.

[11:34AM]

Mes dents sont vrais. Donc, non je n'ai pas besoin d'un verre.

.

[11:36AM]

T'a besoin que j'apporte des draps de rechange ?

.

[11:36AM]

Au cas où tu mouillerais ton lit, tu sais. On ne sait jamais.

.

 _[11:37AM]_

 _dépêches-toi avant que je change d'avis_

.

[11:40AM]

Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis.

.

 _[11:42AM]_

 _regardes ce que j'ai gardé_

.

 _[11:44AM]_

 _( **image** )_

.

[11:49AM]

Comment tu as fait ?

.

[11:50AM]

Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as gardé ?

.

 _[11:56AM]_

 _j'ai fait une capture d'écran_

.

 _[11:56AM]_

 _et oui je suis heureux:-)_

.

[12:03AM]

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

.

[12:04AM]

Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu la garder ?

.

 _[12:07AM]_

 _pourquoi d'après toi?_

.

[12:09AM]

Ce n'est pas une réponse. Par vraiment.

.

 _[12:10AM]_

 _bouges tes fesses barton_

.

[12:11AM]

 _mon lit se refroidit brrrrrrr_

.

[12:17AM]

On devrait peut-être remettre la sieste à plus tard.

.

[12:17AM]

Vu que je n'ai aucune idée d'où tu habites. Et que je ne t'ai jamais rencontré.

.

 _[12:20AM]_

 _tu gâches mon plaisir_

.

[12:25AM]

C'était prévu. :-)

.

[12:28AM]

on se parle plus tard vieillard

.

[12:30AM]

Tu vas faire une sieste au milieu de le journée, et c'est moi le veillard ? Ça ne pas de sens.

.

 _[12:32AM]_

 _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

.

[12:33AM]

C'est mignon. Va dormir !

.

* * *

.

 **Jeudi 21 Mai.**

.

 _[5:21PM]_

 _j'ai envie de croissants_

 _._

 _[5:23PM]_

 _ceux au chocolat_

.

[5:28PM]

La Belle au Bois Dormant est finalement réveillée. Tu te sens mieux ?

.

 _[5:30PM]_

 _je veux des croissants_

.

[5:PM]

…..

.

[5:35PM]

Cool ?

.

[5:35PM]

Tu es des jambes, non ? Alors utilises-les. Va chercher un croissant.

.

 _[5:40PM]_

 _est-ce que quelqu'un est grincheux parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa sieste comme je l'ai proposé?_

.

[5:40PM]

Nan, j'ai dormi. C'était pas génial.

.

 _[5:43PM]_

 _ta nuque est encore endolori?_

.

[5:46PM]

Oui, mais c'est rien.

.

 _[5:50PM]_

 _tu aurais dû me rejoindre_

 _._

 _[5:51PM]_

 _ça aurait été intéressant_

.

[5:56PM]

Peut-être la prochaine fois.

.

 _[5:58PM]_

 _j'ai rêvé de croissants_

 _._

 _[5:59PM]_

 _avec du délicieux chocolat mmmmmm_

.

[5:59PM]

Toi et tes croissants vous avez besoin de prendre un chambre.

.

 _[6:03PM]_

 _de quoi tu rêves ?_

.

[6:04PM]

Tu veux dire que je ne rêve pas de spécialités Françaises ?

.

[6:05PM]

Je ne sais pas. C'est une question difficile. Beaucoup de choses, vraiment.

.

 _[6:08PM]_

 _comme quoi_

 _._

[6:09PM]

Tu vas pas laissé tomber, pas vrai ?

.

 _[6:13PM]_

 _non :-)_

.

[6:15PM]

Ok, bien.

.

[6:18PM]

Je rêve de toi, évidemment. De tous les magnifiques bébés que nous aurons ensemble. De la famille que nous formerons.

.

 _[6:20PM]_

 _pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours des blagues_

 _._

 _[6:21PM]_

 _je suis sérieux._

.

[6:24PM]

Wow, tu dois vraiment être sérieux. Tu ne mets jamais de point d'habitude. Jamais.

.

[6:30PM]

je veux te connaître

.

[6:30PM]

c'est mal?

.

[6:31PM]

tu es tellement fermé

.

 _[6:33PM]_

 _tu dis qu'on est amis, non? mais tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher_

.

[6:38PM]

Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

.

 _[6:40PM]_

 _quoi_

 _._

 _[6:40PM]_

 _je comprends pas?_

.

[6:43PM]

On est amis, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois tout savoir.

.

 _[6:44PM]_

 _mais je ne veux pas tout savoir_

.

[6:48PM]

Bien.

.

 _[6:51PM]_

 _je voulais juste savoir une chose_

.

 _[6:53PM]_

 _de quoi est-ce que tu rêves? c'est tout ce que j'ai demandé_

 _._

 _[6:53PM]_

 _clint?_

.

 _[6:53PM]_

 _je veux juste te connaître_

.

[6:57PM]

Pourquoi ?

.

 _[6:57PM]_

 _pourquoi quoi_

 _._

 _[6:58PM]_

 _pourquoi je veux tu connaître?_

.

[7:04PM]

Ouai. Pourquoi ?

.

 _[7:05PM]_

 _parce que tu me plais_

 _._

 _[7:05PM]_

 _et j'aime parler avec toi_

 _._

 _[7:07PM]_

 _tu es différent_

.

[7:13PM]

Etre différent n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

.

 _[7:16PM]_

 _mais tu es une bonne chose_

 _._

 _[7:19PM]_

 _tu es bon pour moi_

.

 _[7:23PM]_

 _tu veux que je te laisse seul?_

.

[7:26PM]

Ouai.

.

[7:26PM]

Je sais pas. Peut-être.

.

[7:28PM]

préviens-moi quand tu sauras ce que tu veux

.

* * *

.

 **Dimanche 24 Mai.**

.

Les trois jours qui suivent ont quelque chose de flou.

Clint se lève et va au travail, avançant avec très peu de sommeil et beaucoup de caféine. Il s'avère que Clint ne dort pas bien quand il ne parle pas à Pietro. Tout le reste c'est la routine – travail, maison, pizza, repos. Il tombe endormi sur le canapé plus de fois qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Il parle à Nat deux fois, et c'est assez agréable, à part la partie où elle n'arrête pas de poser des questions à Clint sur son ''Running Man''.

Il pense à envoyer un message à Pietro. Pense à lui plus qu'il ne veux l'admettre, mais il ne peut se résoudre à écrire et envoyer.

Il y a quelque chose qui l'arrête – peut-être est-ce la honte ou la fierté, ou quelque chose d'autre d'aussi ridicule. Clint ne lui parle pas. Ne reçoit pas un seul message de lui non plus, pas qu'il est vraiment vérifier (à vrai dire, il vérifie son téléphone plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant). Il se demande s'il a perdu Pietro pour de bon cette fois.

Il est tard quand il tape un autre message qu'il n'enverra pas. Clint frotte ses yeux et essaye de penser à la bonne chose à dire : tout ce qui arrive est toujours ''désolé d'être un connard'', et ça ne résume pas vraiment tout ce que Clint veut lui dire. C'est un début, bien sûr, mais le reste ne vient pas. Il supprime le message et planque le téléphone sous l'oreiller.

Trente secondes plus tard,sa volonté s'effondre, et il reprend son téléphone de sous l'oreiller. Il est assis dans son lit, son dos pressé à plat contre la tête de lit en bois. Vers ses pieds, Lucky couine et la lève curieusement la tête.

« Me regardes pas comme ça. » Gémit Clint. « Allez. Pas toi. »

Lucky laisse tomber sa tête sur le drap, mais son œil est toujours fixé sur Clint, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Clint joue avec son téléphone et le tape contre sa cuisse, et avant de pouvoir reculer il appelle le numéro de Pietro, soulevant le téléphone jusqu'à son oreille. Une part de lui blâme Lucky, l'autre part sait que ce n'est pas de la faute du chien, mais à 100% celle de Clint parce qu'il est celui qui déconner avec Pietro encore une fois.

Le téléphone sonne pendant ce qui semble être une éternité, et Clint envisage de raccrocher deux fois, mais il y a soudain un clic à l'autre bout de la ligne et il sait que Pietro a répondu. Il est là. Clint soupire de soulagement. Savoir qu'il est toujours là (toujours réel, et non pas le fruit de son imagination) réconforte Clint pour des raisons qui, habituellement, ne l'habitent pas.

« Le connard se bouge enfin, hein ? » Clint émet un rire faible.

Pietro ne répond pas. Clint ne peut le blâmer pour ça.

« Donc, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir joué au con. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. » Dit-il, la voix étrangement tendue. « Tu voulais juste apprendre à me connaître. Le problème est que, je suis comme je suis. Fermé, comme tu dis. Je ne peux pas changer ça. Je ne sais pas comment. Tu es un bon ami pour moi. C'est vrai, tu est parfois un vrai con, mais tu es bon. Ça me va. Peut-être que tu es plus que ça – plus qu'un ami. Quelque chose de bien. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec quelque chose – »

« _Pietro n'est pas là pour le moment._ » L'interrompt une voix.

Clint ne l'a reconnaît pas – qui il soit, ce n'est certainement pas Wanda (la voix est trop grave, beaucoup trop grave pour être la sienne) et ce n'est pas Pietro, car il n'y a pas d'accent, et aucune réponse spirituelle forte. Il y a un moment de panique, ou Clint craint qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Pietro. Il avale le morceau logé dans sa gorge et parle.

« Pourquoi vous avez le téléphone de Pietro ? »

« _Désolé, mec. Tu as commencé à parler et parler. Je ne pouvais pas placer un mot._ » Dit l'homme. « _Je me suis senti géné de t'interrompre, alors je me suis dit que j'allais attendre, mais alors t'a continué à parler et je –_ »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« _Il est sous la douche._ »

« Oh. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Je suis Jacob. Je lui dirais que t'a appelé._ »

« Ce n'est pas – non. Ne le faîtes pas. » Babutie Clint, donnant un coup de pied dans les draps pour les faire reculer. Il se lève lentement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« _Tu es sûr ? Je vais lui dire que tu as laissé un message. Je vais écrire ce que tu as dit, mais je –_ »

« Pas la peine. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Ce que j'ai dis. »

Clint raccroche avant qu'il puisse entendre la réponse de Jacob. Il regarde vers son téléphone, toujours dans sa main engourdi, incapable de bouger pendant un moment. Il y a cette sensation qui ressemble à de la jaloiusie qui lui comprime la poitrine. Il retombe sur le lit, et met sa tête dans ses mains, laissant le téléphone tomber sur le sol.

.

* * *

 **Va te faire mettre** : techniquement, dans la version originale, c'est « va te faire mettre par toi-même » mais bon en français c'est tout de suite moins classe ! Donc j'ai mis la version bien française, mais j'ai laissé la phrase de Tony qui suit telle qu'elle. Donc, Clint lui dit d'aller faire joujou tout seul et d'arrêter de l'ennuyer, et Tony lui répond (avec classe parce que c'est Tony!) que c'est beaucoup plus amusant à deux (ou plusieurs!) :) C'est plus compréhensible comme ça ?

 **Sunshine** : « Rayon de soleil » :D

 **Lucky Charms :** céréales colorés pour enfants que Pietro adore manger au petit-déjeuner bien qu'il est passé l'âge :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) J'ai enfin terminé le chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ? Ce chapitre m'a donné envie de foutre des baffes à Clint, ce qui est bien la première fois, et a été très compliqué à traduire. Si vous voyez quoique ce soit qui n'a pas de sens, dîtes le moi :) Bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai eu que peu d'avis quand au changement du titre de la fic en ''Sweet Talker'', comme l'auteur. Faîtes moi connaître votre avis ! :)

* * *

 **RAR** :

Gahkeye : Merci, je ne pensais pas l'avoir :) Ah, c'est cool pour ta grande sœur (elle sait que c'est dure le droit ? Non, je ne veux pas la déprimer ;P) ! Hallelujah ! Tu es bien la seule qui m'ai donné son avis quand au nouveau titre, je t'en remercie ! J'attends l'avis des autres ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'écrire une longue réponse mais saches que je suis contente que cette fiction continue à te plaire ! Et que j'attends avec impatience tes autres commentaires :) A bientôt !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_ | **Nat**

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

[9:04AM]

Je m'y suis pris trop tard.

.

[9:04AM]

J'ai merdé, comme toujours.

.

[9:07AM]

En ce moment, je ne sais même plus ce qui cloche avec moi.

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

 _[11:25AM]_

 _tu as compris ce que tu voulais? c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé?_

 _._

 _[11:30AM]_

 _je veux savoir pourquoi_

.

 _[11:30AM]_

 _or est-ce que c'est trop demandé?_

 _._

 _[11:38AM]_

 _tout ce que je voulais c'était connaître un rêve_

 _._

 _[11:38AM]_

 _même si c'était étrange et que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens_

.

 _[11:40AM]_

 _je vais te dire l'un des miens_

 _._

 _[11:46AM]_

 _quand j'était enfant nous allions au lac et nous nagions. je pense à ça presque tous les jours. wanda a toujours été une meilleure nageuse que moi, mais elle avait dû mal et un jour elle n'a pas pu revenir. je rêve d'elle constamment parce qu'elle a failli se noyer. je ne regardais pas quand elle a sombré et qu'elle a disparu. j'ai plongé, je l'ai trouvé, mais elle ne respirait pas_

 _._

 _[11:49AM]_

 _un homme s'est précipité pour l'aider et soudain elle était vivante crachant de l'eau_

 _._

 _[11:49AM]_

 _parfois je rêve que je suis trop lent et que je ne la trouve pas_

 _._

 _[11:50AM]_

 _ce n'est pas un beau rêve, mais tous les rêves ne sont pas agréables_

 _._

 _[11:51AM]_

 _je pense que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me parler des tiens? parce qu'ils ne sont pas agréables_

 _._

 _[11:55AM]_

 _je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt_

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

 **[1:07PM]**

 **tu as merdé avec ton Running Man?**

.

[1:14PM]

Oh ouai.

.

[1:15PM]

Il m'a envoyé des messages, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Peut-être que je devrais essayer ''oh désolé je t'ai appelé alors que j'était un petit peu ivre hier soir et j'ai accidentellement dévoilé des choses à ton petit-ami avant de comprendre que c'était pas toi à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ma faute. Au moins, je n'ai rien dis de trop embarrassant. Bye. »

.

 **[1:18PM]**

 **tu as vraiment merdé, Clint.**

 **.**

 **[1:19PM]**

 **balances.**

.

[1:23PM]

Tu me connais, Nat. C'est la même vieille histoire.

.

 **[1:31PM]**

 **tu l'as laissé de côté et tu as paniqué parce qu'il était trop proche alors tu lui as laissé une porte de sortie**

.

 **[1:34PM]**

 **est-ce que au moins tu vas lui dire ?**

.

[1:48PM]

Lui dire ne changera rien.

.

[1:50PM]

Il est si jeune et j'ai trop vécu. Ça serait pas juste.

.

 **[1:51PM]**

 **tu ne devrais pas laisser Running Man décider de ça?**

.

 **[1:54PM]**

 **il devrait au moins savoir**

.

[2:01PM]

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas même pas ce que c'est.

.

[2:02PM]

Il ne sait pas et je ne sais pas, et je suppose qu'on est parfaitement heureux de ne pas savoir. C'est mieux comme ça. Ça peut encore redevenir comme c'était avant. Pas de complications, pas de culpaibilité, rien. Pas de bizarreries. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. Ce sera mieux comme ça, on peut encore être amis, et il n'y aura pas de problème. Pas de bordel.

.

 **[2:03PM]**

 **je suis désolée de te le dire, Clint, mais c'est déjà le bordel. tu peux pas tout arrêter comme ça.**

.

[2:05PM]

Je me sauve d'autres situations embarrassantes.

.

 **[2:07PM]**

 **ne dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu fais marche arrière**

.

[2:08PM]

C'est une des raisons.

.

 **[2:10PM]**

 **à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais te facturer ces séances de thérapie. 30$ l'heure semble juste?**

.

[2:13PM]

Tes conseils ne sont pas toujours terribles. Ça ne vaut pas 30$.

.

 **[2:14PM]**

 **tu es un grand garçon, Clint. tu peux comprendre cette histoire par toi-même.**

 **.**

 **[2:16PM]**

 **tente ta chance avec Running Man, ou ne le fait pas. C'est à toi de choisir.**

.

[2:19PM]

J'apprécie tes conseils, mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

.

 **[2:21PM]**

 **ça fera 30$**

 **.**

 **[2:22PM]**

 **pas de chèques, seulement du cash.**

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

 _[2:38PM]_

 _il y a un autre rêve_

 _._

 _[2:38PM]_

 _celui-là je pense que tu le connais_

 _._

 _[2:44PM]_

 _il y a un lapin_

 _._

 _[2:45PM]_

 _et il a une montre qui fait du bruit_

 _._

 _[2:45PM]_

 _il y a des roses blanches et des étranges chapeaux_

 _._

 _[2:50PM]_

 _donc je suis le lapin à travers un jardin et il y a beaucoup de fleurs mais je tombe dans un trou et je ne peux pas me relever. il y a des boissons magiques, et je deviens très petit. je rêve souvent de ça, il y a des chiens et des chats qui parlent. c'est vraiment effrayant et étrange._

 _._

 _[2:55PM]_

 _peut-être que tu devrais partager tes rêves avec moi comme je les partage avec toi?_

.

[3:04PM]

Incroyable.

.

[3:06PM]

Tu viens de voler l'intrigue d'Alice au pays des merveilles. C'était horrible.

.

[3:07PM]

Comme un mauvais résumé.

.

 _[3:09PM]_

 _il ne pouvais pas être si mauvais s'il t'a fait venir me parler, non?_

 _._

 _[3:10PM]_

 _tu vas être honnête avec moi maintenant?_

 _._

 _[3:10PM]_

 _dis moi si je t'en demande trop_

.

[3:15PM]

Je vais être honnête. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

.

 _[3:18PM]_

 _ça dépend de ce que tu veux partager_

 _._

 _[3:18PM]_

 _parfois j'oublie qu'on est juste ami et j'outrepasse les limites que tu m'as imposé_

.

[3:20PM]

Pietro, je suis désolé. Vraiment.

.

[3:21PM]

C'était un grand malentendu, ok ? Je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que je disais. Tout, en fait. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai merdé, alors je comprendrais si tu ne voulais ne plus rien à avoir affaire avec moi. J'était ivre et je ne voulais pas t'appeler. Même si ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai dit avant. J'étais un connard. Et je le suis toujours.

.

 _[3:27PM]_

 _tu disais que je devais te le dire si tu dépassais les limites, non? peut-être que tu devrais faire la même chose avec moi et me dire ce que je suis autorisé à demander et ce que je dois pas demander. comme ça tu ne seras plus gêné par mes questions_

.

[3:30PM]

Aller. Je ne veux pas que ça soit comme ça.

.

[3:31PM]

J'ai dis que j'étais désolé.

.

 _[3:34PM]_

 _tu veux pas que ça soit comme ça? alors qu'est-ce que tu veux_

.

[3:36PM]

Je veux que ça soit comme avant.

.

[3:39PM]

Je ne veux pas être ce que je suis, mais je ne sais pas si je peux être différent.

.

 _[3:50PM]_

 _est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux? c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé?_

.

[3:51PM]

Je me sentit bête après la façon dont ça s'est terminé. Je voulais t'expliquer, mais j'ai eu ton petit-ami à la place. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne se reproduira pas.

.

 _[3:53PM]_

 _qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est mon petit-ami?_

 _._

 _[3:53PM]_

 _et tu peux t'expliquer maintenant je ne vais nulle-part_

.

[3:55PM]

J'ai un problème avec l'engagement ? C'est que dit Nat.

.

 _[3:57PM]_

 _mais toi tu en dis quoi?_

.

[4:00PM]

Je suis un con ? La plupart du temps ?

.

 _[4:03PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[4:04PM]_

 _c'est une question ou une affirmation_

.

[4:05PM]

Une affirmation, je pense. Peut-être les deux ?

.

 _[4:07PM]_

 _un con? oui_

 _._

 _[4:07PM]_

 _mais pas la plupart du temps_

.

[4:14PM]

Je veux juste que les choses soient comme elles étaient avant.

.

 _[4:15PM]_

 _je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu veux_

.

[4:16PM]

On est deux alors.

.

[4:20PM]

n'attends pas trop longtemps pour savoir

.

[4:23PM]

tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas manquer si tu restes assis à t'apitoyer sur toi-même

.

[4:26PM]

Je m'apitoye pas.

.

[4:30PM]

Parce que je ne partage pas mes rêves, mes plus sombres secrets, et que je ne te tresse pas les cheveux, ça ne veut pas dire que je m'apitoye. Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à partager ? Jamais pensé à ça ? Peut-être qu'il y a pas d'histoire à raconter. Pas de secrets. Rien du tout. Peut-être que c'est tout ce que tu peux obtenir de moi, et que je sais que ça ne te suffit pas. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

.

[4:33PM]

Donc, ouai. Je ne m'apitoye pas. Je ne suis pas désolé pour moi. Je suis désolé pour toi.

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

[7:03PM]

Tu gagnes.

. 

[7:03PM]

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te combattre. Tu bats des cils et je te dévoiles mes secrets. Je comprends comment ça fonctionne maintenant. Je vais donc sauter en plein dedans. Je rêve de fichus clowns. Pas ces clowns gnangan qu'on embouche pour les fêtes d'anniversaire des enfants, mais ceux qui font peur.

.

[7:06PM]

Ils me foutent une peur noire. Gardes ça pour toi. Je ne veux pas que ça donne des idées à Wanda. Cette information pourrait être mortelle entre de mauvaises mains.

.

[7:09PM]

Je les ai jamais aimé. Je les ai toujours évité à tout prix quand j'étais dans le cirque. Je rêve beaucoup de ça aussi, je tout ce temps passé sur les routes. De tout ce qui s'est passé entre deux représentations. De tous les gens que je rencontrais. De petites choses, et de quand Barney était là. Parfois elle est là. Laura. Elle est assise dans la foule, et je l'apperçois à travers la pièce. Le reste c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Nous avons perdu tout ce que nous abions. Je pense beaucoup à ça aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est un rêve ou non, mais c'est toujours là.

.

[7:13PM]

Barney apparaît souvent. Je rêve de quand on était enfants. On avait toujours des ennuis, comme tous les frères. Comme cette fois où il s'est cassé le bras à cause de moi. Je lui avait dit qu'il pouvait sauter sur le toit de la grange à partir de l'arbre et il n'a pas réussi. Mes parents étaient là. Je pouvais les entendre. Ils criaient toujours à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre.

. 

[7:16PM]

C'est idiot. Rien n'a de sens.

. 

_[7:20PM]_

 _pas idiot_

 _._

 _[7:21PM]_

 _continue?_

.

[7:26PM]

Bien, d'accord.

.

[7:28PM]

Parfois, je rêve de choses dont je me souvenais plus avec les années. Comme le jour où je suis descendu à la rivière avec Barney et qu'il a attaché une corde à un arbre pour qu'on puisse se balancer et sauter dans l'eau. Je me souviens de ces mois de bonheur. Je revois ce été-là. Il faisait chaud. Peut-être 35 degrés. Il était heureux, quand nous étions là-bas. Mais peut-être parce qu'il espérait que notre voisin Maxime irait se baigner nu avec sa soeur jumelle.

.

[7:30PM]

Il faisait toujours l'idiot.

.

[7:34PM]

J'ai même rêvé de toi. Du moins je pense que c'était toi. Je ne connais personne d'autre avec des cheveux blancs comme les tiens, mais ça aurait pu être un yéto. Les cheveux blancs, bouche mutine, jolies yeux bleus. Tu étais assis devant ma table de cuisine, dejeunant. Souriant devant une boîte de Lucky Chams. Tu sais ce que ce sourire peut signifier ?

.

[7:35PM]

Peut-être que tu aimes juste vraiment beaucoup les céréales.

.

 _[7:37PM]_

… _..._

.

 _[7:40PM]_

 _ou peut-être que je t'aime toi? tu n'as pas pensé à ça veillard_

.

 _[7:41PM]_

 _même si tu es grincheux je t'apprécie vraiment_

.

[7:42PM]

Je te promet que je ne suis pas toujours aussi désagréable.

.

 _[7:45PM]_

 _je peux t'appeler?_

.

[7:52PM]

Toujours.

.

* * *

.

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

« Donc, des lapins et des roses ? Voilà de quoi tu rêves ? » Demande Clint, faisant tournoyer un bouchon de bouteille entre ses doigts. « Ça a du sens, je suppose. Tu as toujours l'air de sortir d'un film Disney, ou quelque quelque chose. Avec tes cheveux de Prince Charmant – mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si le Prince avait les cheveux gris à vingt ans. Un peu jeune pour avoir les cheveux blancs. »

« _Dis le veillard._ »

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

« _Pour l'instant._ » Dis Pietro.

Renversant la tête en arrière, Clint laisse échapper un soupir silencieux. Il y a quelque chose de différent – à propos de la façon dont ils sont maintenant, calme mais pas gênant, tendu mais pas inconfortable. Quelque chose a l'air différent, et Clint n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est. Il se demande si Pietro le sent aussi.

Il va presque jusqu'à lui demander, mais se retient au dernier moment.

« Tu es terriblement calme. » Gère Clint, un peu plus tard. « Encore énervé ? »

« _Non, pas énervé. J'étais – et bien, ça m'a dérange. Que tu soit trop en colère contre moi pour poser une question._ » Dit Pietro, l'accent de plus en plus prononcé à chaque mot. Peut-être parce qu'il semble effectivement énervé, et qu'il parle très vite. « _Tu n'es pas obligé de me dévoiler des choses si ça te dérange, mais ce serait – ce serait une consolation de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul intéressé. Alors oui, je suis énervé._ »

« Tu as toutes les raisons d'être gêné, Pietro. »

« _Dérangé_. » Corrige Pietro. « _Encore une fois. À nouveau, parce que tu n'es pas honnête. Honnête sur la raison de ton appel._ »

« Je t'ai appelé pour dire que j'étais désolé. Pour expliquer pourquoi j'étais un tel con quand nous – »

« _Tu pouvois envoyer un message pour ça, tu sais. Je pense qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une autre raison._ »

« Et quelle raison ? »

« _Je pensais que tu serais honnête. C'est ce que tu as dit, non ?_ »

« Peut-être que je voulais juste te parler. » Déclare Clint. « Ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison ? J'aime parler avec toi. J'aime quand tu es là. »

La voix de Pietro est éloigné, pendant une seconde – comme s'il équilibrait le téléphone contre son oreille et l'épaule comme Clint le fait si souvent. « _Ça me rappelle quand tu étais ivre._ » Dit Pietro. « _Et qu'on a parlé au téléphone, comme maintenant. Toi, me disant des choses douces. Comme tu le fais si souvent. Me disant que je suis un emmerdeur. M'appelant morveux. Babe. Tu m'as appelé de beaucoup de manières._ »

« J'aime changer. Continue, c'est intéressant. Lequel tu préfères ? »

« _Emmerdeur, évidemment._ » *****

« Choix intéressant. »

« _Tu te souviens de tout ça ? Ce soirlà où nous avons parlé pour la première fois ? Tu avais bu. Ça t'as beaucoup fais parler, tu t'inquiétais moins. Tu as dis des choses intéressantes._ »

« Ouai. Je t'ai confessé mon amour. T'ai tout donné. Même mon chien. »

« _Il y avait d'autre chose._ »

Clint se sent – et bien, _chaud_. Mal à l'aise, un peu anxieux de cette chaleur qui se glisse en lui. Qui fait battre son cœur comme un poing dans sa cage thoracique. Il laisse tombre le bouchon sur ses genoux et attrape la bière sur la table de nuit, prenant le temps, pendant que Pietro reste calme à l'autre bout de la ligne, de décider si oui ou non il va répondre.

« Ouai ? » Dit finalement Clint. « Quoi d'autres ? »

« _Tu as parlé de ton frère et un peu de ton frère, qui n'était pas gentil avec toi. Qui aimait boire. Te frapper. Il y avait d'autre chose, des choses heureuses. Comme cette histoire sur comment tu as sauvé Lucky. Tu m'as dit que –_ » Pietro hésite. « _Que tu aimais parler avec moi même si tu disais que non. Que j'avais quelque chose de familier à tes yeux. Un Foyer, je pense, était le mot que tu as utilisé. Je me souviens pas de tout moi-même_. »

« J'ai dit tout ça ? »

« _Mmm. Ça, et plus._ »

« Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant. Je me suis juste appitoyé sur moi-même. »

« _Non_. » Dit Pietro sévèrement. « _Tu t'appitoye sur toi-même quand tu dis des choses comme –_ » Il se tait, mais imite soudainement Clint – une très mauvaise imitation. « _Va passer du temps avec des gens qui ne sont pas moi. Trop jeune. Je suis trop vieux pour m'amuser. Tout ce que je sais faire ce sont de mauvaises blagues et me cacher derrière elles_. »

« Je parle vraiment comme ça ? »

« _Tu sais où je veux en venir, Clint. Il n'y a rien de mal à me dire des choses, mais il y a quelque chose de triste dans la façon dont tu prétends que rien n'est ce qu'il est vraiment. Tu vas manquer de bonnes choses si tu continues à fermer les yeux et à ne pas les voir._ »

« Peut-être que je les ai déjà raté. Je pense que je l'ai fait. » Dit doucement Clint, la main qui ne tient pas le téléphone sur l'ourlet de sa manche. Il tire un fil jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache. Il bouge ses doigts autour, joue distraitement avec. « Ça ne signifie pas que toi aussi tu dois les manquer, juste parce que je l'ai fait. »

Pietro soupire bruyamment, exaspéré. « _Tu recommences. Tu t'appitoyes. Arrêtes ça._ »

« Je ne m'appitoye pas. Je sais juste ce que je mérite, et ce que je ne mérite pas. Depuis que j'ai déconné avec Laura, c'est ce que je ressens. Que je ne mérite rien de bon. Elle voulait tellement de chose. Une famille, un foyer, une vie. Et je voulais juste être seul. Tout s'est effondré quand j'ai perdu mon travail. J'ai continué de la repousser jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. »

« _Pourquoi tu as perdu ton travail ?_ » Tente Pietro, pas certain de savoir si Clint va le repousser ou faire une blague.

Pour une fois dans sa vie. Clint ne fait ni l'un ni l'autre. Il regarde les fils lâches de son chandail ; au moins, ça l'empêche de se ronger les ongles, chose qu'il faut à chaque fois qu'il sent qu'il va devoir faire quelque chose. Il garde le fil entre ses doigts, pour garder ses mains occupés. « On m'a tiré dessus. »

.

* * *

 **Emmerdeur** : La version anglaise est ''Pain in your ass'', ce qui veut dire vulgairement ''une douleur dans mon cul''. Or, en français, j'ai décidé de changer en emmerdeur ce qui est plus compréhensible. D'où la réplique de Clint : « Choix intéressant » ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Hey :) Wouaw, ça fait un petit bout temps que je suis pas venu ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence qui, normalement, ne se reproduiras pas car j'ai (enfin !) fini les cours :) Bref, pas de grand discours aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire. Comme à chaque chapitre, il vous faut ouvrir avant votre lecture la version anglaise car vous trouverez au cours de votre lecture des petits émoticones **(image),** même si ce n'est pas obligatoire pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

 **RAR** :

Gahkeye : Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire aujourd'hui, à part un grand merci pour ta review :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure :P à bientôt !

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

 **Lundi 25 Mai.**

.

Clint grimace, tirant le téléphone loin de son oreille quand Pietro s'exclame, « _Quoi ? Tu t'es fait tiré dessus ?!_ »

Il lui donne une minuute. Attends que Pietro se remettre du choc, avant de reposer le téléphone contre son oreille. « Je n'en parle pas beaucoup, et c'est – ouai. Je travaillais dans une agence chargé de faire respecter la loi . Dans la sécurité en fait. On m'appelait quand on avait besoin de moi. Juste des petits boulots rapides, sans problèmes. Sauf ce travail-là. Il y avait – et bien, de l'agitation. On m'a tiré dessus. Un mal de chien. »

« _Je ne sais pas quoi dire._ »

« Les gens ne disent rien généralement. »

« _C'était vraiment mauvais ?_ » Demande Pietro, après un petit moment.

« Jamais vraiment guéri. Je ne pouvais plus travailler, après ça. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses. »

« _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été blessé. Ne culpabilises pas._ »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé après que je ne peux pas oublier. »

« _Peut-être qu'il est temps._ »

« Tout ne peut pas être oublié. »

« _Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si elle peut te pardonner., ou non_ »

Clint tire sur le bord de son sweat. Fait un signe de tête, même s'il sait que Pietro ne peut le voir. « Ouai, je sais. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as réponse à tout ? »

« _Pas à tout._ » Murmure Pietro. « _Parfois seulement._ »

« J'ai une question. Une question sérieuse, pour changer. Pas de blague. » Dit Clint. « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit, tu sais, tout ça ? Quand je t'ai appelé, quand j'avais bu, je t'ai vraiment dit que je t'aimais ? Je veux dire, je peux être assez sentimental parfois – ou lunatique, parfois,, ça dépend de comment je suis quand je commence à boire – mais je suppose, je ne pense pas avoir été si horrible. Parce c'est assez inatendu, étant donné qu'on a parlé quoi, seulement quelques jours ? Putain. »

« _Souviens-toi de cette nuit, et les réponses suiveront_. »

« Oh, allez ! » Rit Clint. « C'est des conneries. »

« _Bien. Je vais te le dire, mais seulement parce que tu as demandé gentiment. La réponse est non, il y a eu aucune confession amoureuse. Tu ne m'as pas donné ta ferme. Tu as dit que tu aimais le son de ma voix, ça te faisait vouloir –_ »

« Je pense que tu peux t'arrêter là. Je ne veux – Je n'ai pas pu dire ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« _Elle t'aidait à t'endormir._ » Termine Pietro. « _Parce qu'elle t'apaisait. Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur ça ?_ »

« Rien à redire. »

« _C'est une honte._ »

« Petit malin. »

« _Oh,_ » Dit doucement Pietro. « _Je me souviens maintenant. Tu as dit quelque chose sur mes yeux – toujours en train de dire qu'ils étaient jolie. Tu te souviens, non ? Je me souviens aussi de quelque chose sur ma bouche. Je suis honnête avec toi, est-ce que tu vas l'être aussi ?_ »

« Je vais essayer. »

« _Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé,_ » Demande-t-il, l'accent un peu plus prononcé maintenant, « _quand tu as cru que Jacob était mon petit-ami ?_ »

La bouche de Clint devient incroyablement sèche. Il fait la seuls chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour : il détourne l'attention de Pietro. « Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé quand tu as cru que Laura était ma petite-amie ? »

« _C'est pas ce que j'ai demandé._ »

« Tu penses que Jacob me dérangeait ? »

« _Je –_ » Commence Pietro, puis il s'arrête brusquement, les mots coincés dans la gorge. Il ne parle pas pendant ce qui lui semble être un long moment. « _Peut-être. Peut-être que ça m'a dérangé, quand j'ai cru qu'elle était – que vous étiez ensemble._ »

« Oh. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais répondre. »

« _Je l'ai fait, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour. Rien d'autre qu'une honnêteté brutale._ » Répond assez fortement Pietro. Il a l'air nerveux, ce que Clint trouve réconfortant, car au moins il n'est pas le seul à l'être. « _Allez. Ça te dérange ?_ »

« Oui. » Dit Clint. Ça m'a dérangé. Ça me dérange. Peu importe. Mais si tu veux, tu sais, avoir un petit-ami qui s'appelle Jacob, c'est bien. Il peut répondre au téléphone quand tu n'es pas dans la chambre, ce qui est franchement bizarre et intrusif, et il peut t'acheter des bagels ou répondre à toutes tes envies bizarres. Parce que nous ne sommes pas, tu sais. Toi et moi. Nous ne sommes pas – écoutes, nous sommes amis. Tu es comme un frère. »

Le rire de Pietro fait habituellement sourire Clin, mais pas cette fois. Il est trop occupé à grimacer sur l'expression « comme un frère. »

« _C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?_ »

Clint hésite. Bien sûr, il pourrait mentir. Éviter de tout gâcher en mettant ses sentiments en jeu, mais il ne le fait pas. Il décide que Pietro mérite mieux que ça – qu'il mérite la vérité, quelque chose que Clint n'a pas toujours été disposé à lui donner, détournant toujours le sujet par des blagues et des remarques sarcastiques. Cette fois, il se penche un peu, prend un autre gorgée de bière, et tente l'honnêteté pour changer. Une honnêteté brutale, as dit Pietro.

« Non, c'est pas comme ça que je te vois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. »

« _Alors comment est-ce que tu me vois ?_ »

« Je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir. D'ailleurs, ton égo n'est pas déjà assez gros pour ça ? »

Pietro ricane à l'autre extrémité de la ligne. « _Il peut être encore plus grand._ » Dit-il. « _Donc je suis un frère, ou un_ babe _?_ »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Tu es juste toi, et je suis moi, et oublies ce que je viens de dire parce que c'est vachement embarrassant. »

« _Je peux être moi._ » Dit Pietro. « _Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses être toi. Tu ne sembles pas être souvent toi-même._ »

Honnêteté brutale, Clint se souviens. Même si ça fait mal, même si ça le fait parraître ridicule, il a promis l'honnêteté. Ça lui prend un moment pour comprendre le sens des mots de Pietro. « C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. Parfois. J'aime être moi-même quand je suis comme ça. Quand je suis heureux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureux ? »

« Les gens. Nat, Steve, _toi_. Bon sang, même Stark n'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivé. Travailler à la ferme me rend heureux. Je n'étais pas heureux après que je me soit fait tirer dessus. Même avant, j'ai – nous avons eu des problèmes. À cause de moi. Ce n'étaient pas de bons moments. Je n'étais pas moi-même à l'époque. »

« _Et est-ce que les choses sont mieux maintenant ? Peut-être que tu devrais en profiter. Tu ne sais pas quand tu te feras de nouveau tirer dessus._ »

« C'est réconfortant. » Répond sèchement Clint.

« _Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne sais jamais quand les choses vont mal tourner, c'est pourquoi tu devrais profiter des bons moments. Tu as été blessé, mais tu n'es pas mort._ » Dit doucement Pietro. « _Tu veux devenir vieux et pleins de regrets, vieillard ? Il vaut mieux ne pas trop réflechir, et agir._ »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

« _Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami. Jacob est un ami de Wanda._ »

Clint se redresse légèrement, la bière encore dans la main. Il la lève à ses lèvres, attendant que Pietro développe, ou du moins lui explique. Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de savoir s'il a le droit à une explication, tout bien considéré. Les paroles de Natasha sont encore fraîches dans son esprit, Clint ne peut pas les faire disparaître : tentes ta chance avec ton Running Man.

« Donc c'est pas ton petit-ami. » Répète-t-il lentement.

« _Il pourrait l'être, si je le voulais. Mais je ne veux pas._ »

« Mais tu étais dans la douche. »

« _Oui, mais il n'y était pas avec moi._ »

« Tu m'as laissé croire que c'était ton petit-ami. »

Pietro rigole. « _Je t'ai laissé penser. Tu pensais qu'il l'était, et je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû te détromper ? Je ne savais pas que le fait que j'ai un petit-ami te dérangeait. Je ne pensait pas que ça t'interesserait de le savoir. Ça t'interesse ?_ »

« Je – » Clitn s'arrête, et pense que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Là encore, il a toujours aimé les mauvaises idées. Ça semble toujours plus drôle que le chemin le plus sûr (ce qui explique en quelque sorte cette « chose » avec Stark). « Je suis pas doué avec ça. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, donc je vais essayer ce que tu as dit. L'honnêteté brutale. Ça m'a dérangé, oui. Et peut-être que c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. Je sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti. C'était comme si j'étais jaloux, et ça m'a rendu inquiété. Je n'étais pas été jaloux depuis un certain temps. »

« _Je comprends_. » Dit Pietro. « _Ça m'a dérangé aussi._ »

« Le seul gars dans ma vie est un labradore, donc. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« _Il y a de la concurrence alors._ »

Clint sourit, réchauffé par le rire de Pietro. «Ouai. Beaucoup de concurrence. Il est charmant. »

« _Vraiment ? Tu l'aimes encore plus quand il bave sur toi ?_ » Le taquine Pietro.

« Crois-moi, quand tu le rencontreras, tu tomberas amoureux de lui. Tout le monde le fait. » Dit Clint. « Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il ne lui reste qu'un œil – il est grand et globuleux, et doux. C'est comme de la kryptonite contre les humains. On ne peux pas résister. Tu oubliras tout sur la bave. »

« _Quand je le rencontrerai ?_ »

« Quoi ? »

« _Tu as dit quand, pas si_. »

« Oh. Ma faute. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça semble assez présompt – »

« _J'aimerais ça._ » L'interrompt Pietro. « _Le rencontrer._ »

« Vraiment ? Je veux, je serais là aussi, bien sûr. Parce que c'est mon chien, peu importe à quel point tu veux le récupérer. »

« _En fait, j'espérais que tu serais là aussi. C'est quelque chose que je veux. Que tu sois là._ »

C'est étrange, ce sentiment qui gonfle à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Qui emplit sa tête de lumière et lui donne des vertiges. Il se gratte l'arrière du cou, juste pour pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses mains. Il reste beaucoup trop figé, sinon. Ce n'était si grave, lorsqu'il avait repris le travail. Il était calme, et gardait toujours son sang-froid, même dans les moments les plus intenses. Ça n'avait pas d'importance combien il était tendu, ou combien la situation était merdique, il restait toujours calme et impassible.

Dernièrement, son sang-froid était passé par la fenêtre, et il était presque sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Pietro.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Clint. « J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

« _Bientôt ?_ »

« Bientôt. »

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

[9:07AM]

Hey donc je ne voudrais pas que ça soit bizarre.

.

[9:08AM]

Je vais juste être aussi charmant que d'habitude.

.

[9:08AM]

Et tu peux rester le même gamin que je suis venu à connaître et à apprécier.

.  
 _  
[9:16AM]_

 _je pense que ce que tu veux dire est_ babe

.

 _[9:16AM]_

 _le babe que tu connais et que tu apprécies_

.

[9:20AM]

Je t'ai appelé babe une seule fois et voilà comment c'est reçu.

. 

[9:24AM]

Hors de question que tu oublies ça, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 _[9:30AM]_

 _c'est peu probable en effet_

.

 _[9:30AM]_

 _mais nous verrons ;-)_

.

[9:33AM]

Un autre jour à ne rien faire ?

.

 _[9:36AM]_

 _non_

 _._

 _[9:36AM]_

 _classe de natation cet après-midi_

.

[9:40AM]

Tu prends des cours ?

.

 _[9:41AM]_

 _non, j'enseigne :-)_

.

[9:43AM]

Je suis impressioné. Tu enseignes depuis quand ?

.

 _[9:45AM]_

 _pas longtemps_

 _._

 _[9:47AM]_

 _3 ans_

.

[9:50AM]

Wow. Tu aimes ça ?

.

 _[9:53AM]_

 _oui assez_

 _._

 _[9:54AM]_

 _quand j'étais enfant j'aimais l'eau puis wanda s'est presque noyé et je n'ai pas pu nager pendant des années je refuser d'y aller. Je pensais tous les jours à ça et j'évitais l'eau, je ne pouvais me résoudre à y entrer à nouveau alors, à 18 ans, wanda y est entré avec moi_

.

 _[9:56AM]_

 _c'est pas si mal_

.

[10:01AM]

Je suis sûr qu'ils t'adorent.

.

 _[10:04AM]_

 _bien sûr qu'ils m'adorent_

 _._

 _[10:04AM]_

 _qui ne m'aimerait pas? :-)_

.

[10:06AM]

Tu sais, peu de gens arrivent à être à la fois « désagréable et vaniteux », chose que tu fais en ce moment.

.

 _[10:08AM]_

 _tu as raison, peu y arrive_

 _._

 _[10:09AM]_

 _heureusement j'en fais pas parti_

 _._

 _[10:13AM]_

 _je suis adorable :-)_

.

[10:15AM]

Attachant*

.

 _[10:17AM]_

 _tu as dit que tu étais sûr qu'ils m'adoraient_

 _._

 _[10:20AM]_

 _peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder un film ce soir?_

.

[10:23AM]

J'aimerais ça. :-)

 _._

 _[10:26AM]_

 _ou on pourrait essayer quelque chose d'autre_

 _._

 _[10:26AM]_

 _quelque chose de nouveau_

 _._

 _[10:28AM]_

 _tu en penses quoi?_

 _._

[10:31AM]

Je pense que ce que tu entends par « nouveau » m'inquiète un peu et que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

 _._

 _[10:34AM]_

 _tu t'inquiètes trop vieillard_

 _._

 _[10:36AM]_

 _je pensais à un appel Skype? un appel video si tu préfères_

.

 _[10:40AM]_

 _tu sais ce que c'est?_

.

[10:43AM]

Oui

.

 _[10:46AM]_

 _c'est un oui tu aimerais_

 _._

 _[10:46AM]_

 _ou un oui tu sais ce que c'est?_

. 

[10:50AM]

La première

.

[10:52AM]

Et aussi, vas te faire foutre. Je sais ce que sais, Skype. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

.

 _[10:54AM]_

 _je plaisantais :-)_

 _._

 _[10:55AM]_

 _je pensais que tu aimais les blagues vieillard_

.

[10:57AM]

Tu as raison, j'aime faire des blagues. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je t'adore tellement.

.

 _[11:00AM]_

 _parce que je suis une blague?_

.

[1:03AM]

Eh, c'est toi qui l'as dit, babe. Pas moi.

.

[11:05AM]

Je dois aller travailler en ville, des travaux. On se parle plus tard ?

.

[11:05AM]

Avant tes leçons de natation, ou après. Comme tu veux.

.

 _[11:07AM]_

 _bye babe_

.

 _[11:07AM]_

 **(image)**

.

[11:10AM]

Essayes de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis pendant que je ne suis pas là.

.

[11:11AM]

 **(image)**

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

 _[1:19PM]_

 _je m'ennuie_

 _._

 _[1:19PM]_

 _et tu me manques_

 _.  
_

 _[1:20PM]_

 _tu es beaucoup plus divertissant que ce qu'il y a la télé en ce moment_

 _._

 _[1:33PM]_

 _le programme tv n'est pas bon_

 _._

 _[1:40PM]_

 _tu finis quand? bientôt j'espère j'ai besoin de m'amuser_

 _._

 _[1:47PM]_

 _je vais courir je te parles après peut-être_

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

 _[3:04PM]_

 _j'ai passé un mauvais moment_

 _._

 _[3:07PM]_

 _un chien m'a pourchassé dans le parc_

 _._

 _[3:07PM]_

 _d'habitude j'ai pas peur des gros chiens mais celui-ci faisait la taille d'un poney_

 _._

 _[3:09PM]_

 _vraiment gros et en colère_

 _.  
_

 _[3:10PM]_

 _je t'ai dit que j'avais peur des chevaux?_

 _._

 _[3:13PM]_

 _qu'est-ce qui les empêchent de nous piétiner_

 _._

 _[3:14PM]_

 _rien_

 _._

 _[3:14PM]_

 _le réponse est rien_

 _.  
_

 _[3:16PM]_

 _clint, il y a rien qui les empêche de nous écraser_

 _._

 _[3:16PM]_

 _comment tu as réussi à survivre dans un cirque? les éléphants et les chevaux sont énormes_

 _._

 _[3:27PM]_

 _je dois bientôt partir pour ma leçon. on se parle plus tard :-)_

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

[3:49PM]

Mince. Je pense que je viens de te raté.

.

[3:56PM]

Juste, résumons tes messages. Tu as eu une journée chargée. Un chien de la taille d'un poney t'a pourchassé, et tu n'as pas réussi à te décider pour la télé ? C'est le genre de chose qui arrive. J'espère que ta journée a tout de même été meilleure que la mienne.

.

[4:01PM]

Mon camion est tombé en panne alors que j'allais à mon premier emploi. Je travaille sur une ancienne ferme à quelques kilomètres de là. Je fixe des clôtures, etc. Le bétail n'arrêtait pas de sortir. Mon camion est tombé en panne. C'était un tas de feraille, je suis pas surpris qu'il soit mort. Après, aucun service, pas de voiture, rien. Heureusement, une voiture s'est arrêtée dix minutes après, et m'a conduit sur le chantier.

.

[4:06PM]

J'ai travaillé dans la grange pendant presque toute la matinée. La cliente m'a alors demandé de jeter un coup d'oeil à son évier donc je l'ai fait. Pas génial la plomberie. On dirait que quelque chose était mort et tenté de remonter, ça sentait la mort. Pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas tout réparer donc je suis parti à mon deuxième travail.

. 

[4:09PM]

Le salaire n'est pas génial mais j'ai accumulé suffisamment d'emplois autour de la ville pour que ça fasse une différence.

.

[4:14PM]

Le pire travail était le dernier. Le dernier de la journée. Les propriétaires viennent d'emménager donc ils avaient besoin d'aide. Le salaire était pas mal en fait. J'y arrive, je lève l'échelle parce que je travaille sur le toit. J'ai dit à un gamin de ne pas jouer près de là où je travaillais parce que c'était dangereux. Le gamin n'a pas écouté, bien sûr. Quand est-ce qu'ils écoutent d'ailleurs ?

.

[4:16PM]

Je pense que tu sais ce qui s'est passé après.

. 

[4:17PM]

Sinon : il a couru et frappé dans l'échelle, alors que j'étais dessus. J'avais deux options. Tombé avec elle, ou essayer de descendre. Je me suis ratrappé au toit et je me suis accroché à la gouttière rouillée. Elle s'est brisée, et je me suis cassé trois doigts dans la foulée. C'était pas une grande chute, mais ma main ne l'a pas bien pris.

.

[4:21PM]

Rien d'inquiétant cependant. Le doc m'a attaché les doigts ensemble après avoir remis les os en place. J'ai la main engourdi maintenant et je ne sens pas grand chose. Difficile de bouger avec ça. Ça va prendre du temps.

.

[4:26PM]

Regardes-moi pleurnicher comme le vieillard que tu dis toujours que je suis.

. 

[4:27PM]

Amuses-toi bien à tes leçons. Xx

.

* * *

.

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

 _[7:03PM]_

 _?_

 _._

 _[7:05PM]_

 _c'est encore une de tes blagues?_

 _._

 _[7:05PM]_

 _j'espère que c'est une blague_

 _.  
_

 _[7:09PM]_

 _les leçons ont duré plus longtemps que prévu s'il-te-plaît dis moi que tu vas bien_

 _.  
_

 _[7:15PM]_

 _tu devrais faire plus attention_

. 

_[7:17PM]_

 _c'est si grave?_

.

[7:25PM]

Regardes-toi, si inquiet. C'est juste quelques doigts de cassés.

. 

[7:27PM]

3, c'est pas si mauvais. Barney en a eut 5 de brisés une fois. Deux fois, maintenant que j'y pense.

. 

_[7:30PM]_

 _soit sérieux_

. 

_[7:31PM]_

 _ça aurait pu être pire!_

.

[7:34PM]

Si ça avait été pire, nous n'aurions probablement pas cette conversation.

. 

_[7:36PM]_

 _parce que tu aurais pu mourir?_

 _._

 _[7:37PM]_

 _c'est pas drôle_

 _._

 _[7:39PM]_

 _c'est pas une blague à faire_

.

[7:44PM]

Eh, ce n'est pas ça. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que si ça avait été pire, je me serais cassé tous les doigts des deux mains, et je n'aurais pas été en mesure de t'écrire. Donc, nous n'aurions pas eut cette conversation. Personne n'a dit que j'allais mourir.

.

[7:48PM]

D'ailleurs, tu fais toujours des blagues sur le vieillard que je suis, et sur mon lit de mort. En quoi c'est différent ?

.

 _[7:54PM]_

 _c'est différent parce que je suis celui qui plaisante_

 _._

 _[7:56PM]_

 _c'est sérieux_

.

[8:03PM]

Ce n'est pas vraiment sérieux, je te le promets. Mes doigts sont bien à l'abri. J'ai même pris un congé.

.

[8:05PM]

Promis, c'est pas aussi mauvais que tu l'imagines.

. 

[8:05PM]

C'est juste une petite fracture.

.

 _[8:08PM]_

 _je veux voir_

.

[8:10PM]

Voir comment, une photo ?

.

 _[8:13PM]_

 _skype_

.

[8:15PM]

Tu te sentiras mieux après ?

.

[8:16PM]

Voir que je suis bien vivant ?

.

 _[8:19PM]_

 _oui_

 _._

 _[8:20PM]_

 __1_

. 

[8:24PM]

ajoutes-moi mais n'appeles pas maintenant j'ai besoin de prendre une douche avant

.

[8:26PM]

je t'appelles dès que je reviens

.

[8:26PM]

essayes de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis pendant que je ne suis pas là

.

 _[8:29PM]_

 _ou dans ton cas essayes de ne pas tomber d'un toit_

.

[8:31PM]

Peux pas te le promettre. :-)

.

[8:33PM]

toujours pas drôle

.

[8:33PM]

ne bouges pas

.

* * *

.

 **Note de l'auteur** : clint et son irresponsabilité :')


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette looongue attente ! J'ai eu dû mal à finir ce chapitre, certains termes anglais m'ont réellement posé problème je l'avoue. Mais, j'ai quand même réussi à le finir et voilà, enfin, le Skype entre nos deux chouchous ! :) Je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos messages, je vais le faire dès que j'aurais le temps dans la semaine. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre soutien, je vous adores ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **RAR** :

Gahkeye : Oups... je crois que je t'ai encore fait attendre ^^ je suis vraiment méchante, on dirait :P J'espère en tout qu'à que tu ne sera pas déçu par ce chapitre ! A bientôt :)

* * *

Clint | _Pietro_

AM : matin

PM : après-midi, soirée

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 :**

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

Clint a seulement deux contacts sur Skype. Natasha. Il se souviens des photos de Natasha sur la terrasse ensolleillée d'un café d'une ville étrangère ; se souvient de la façon dont la lumière de fin d'après-midi rendait ses cheveux roux plus brillants. Il y a d'autres souvenirs, comme celui où Natasha l'avait appelé à partir d'un hôtel de luxe, emailloté dans des couvertures.

Son deuxième contact est Steve Rogers, qui est sérieusement si nul avec Skype que Bucky doit constamment le prendre en charge, ce qui n'est pas mieux même si au moins ce n'est plus Steve qui compose et raccroche dans la même seconde. Steve qui tape si lentement que ça en est réellement douleureux, et Clint qui se déconnecte à cause de ça. Steve dont la caméra s'est apparemment cassé quand Bucky a accidentellement lancé l'ordinateur hors du lit (comment c'est arrivé, Clint ne veux vraiment pas savoir). Maintenant, ils doivent partager le McBook de Bucky.

Steve, qui tape sur l'écran comme qu'il attendait que quelque chose se produise, ne devrait vraiment pas avoir Skype.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise que, partout où se trouve Steve, Bucky y est aussi. Les deux sont attachés par la hanche, et c'est exactement ce qui a conduit à cette terrible, horrible, très mauvaise erreur qui s'est produit plutôt cette année. Clint l'évoque mentalement comme ''L'Incident'' et il refuse d'en parler, sauf si vous lui donnez quelques bières, puis il se fera un plaisir de répandre ses tripes. Il était au milieu d'un appel vidéo avec Steve quand ce dernier avait quitté la pièce, promettant à Clint qu'il reviendrait une fois qu'il aurait sa dernière lessive pour la journée.

La première erreur de Steve avait été de partir alors que la caméra était encore allumée.

Juste après, Bucky sortait de la salle de bain et entrait dans la chambre, les chevaux humides, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette enroulée lâchement autour de sa taille. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit et avait entrepris de se sécher les cheveux, oubliant apparemment que Clint était, eh bien, ici. Et puis, Steve était revenu, comme par hasard. Bucky l'avait acculé contre le mur le plus proche et placé ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

La deuxième erreur de Steve avait été de se laisser séduire par Bucky alors que la caméra continuait toujours de fonctionner.

Clint avait tapé sur son clavier, appuyant sur tous les boutons, ce qui avait sans doute causé l'arrêt sur image. À ce moment-là, tout s'était figé, y compris Steve. Tout sauf la vidéo, qui avait enregistré la seconde exacte où la serviette était tombé de la taille de Bucky, et les yeux de Steve qui s'ouvraient largement en voyant l'expression horrifié de Clint sur son écran d'ordinateur portable.

La dernière chose que Clint avait entendu avant de fermer brusquement son ordinateur fut un rire, suivis par Bucky criant « _Barton, tu es un pervert !_ ».

Ouai. Désormais Bucky se fit un plaisir de le rappeler à Clint, en lui demandant s'il « veut regarder », chose à laquelle Stever répond presque toujours en s'étouffant alors qu'il boit ou mange. Et peut-être que maintenant, Clint n'a plus vraiment le courage d'ajouter aussi Stark dans ses contacts, il a trop peur de voir Tony nu.

« Penses à de bonnes choses. » Dit Clint, en essayant de débarrasser cette image de son esprit. Il se lève et attrape un soda dans le réfrigérateur. Le sirotant lentement, il retourne à sa place à la table de la cuisine et essaye de se rappeler pourquoi il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée. « Pensées heureuses. »

Pas encore de messages de Pietr, mais il a accepté la demande de Clint, ce qui signifie qu'il ne dort pas encore (soit ça, soit Wanda est arrivé, et cette pensée envoie un petit frisson d'angoisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale). Ça veut dire également que Clint a maintenant trois contacts sur Skype. Bizarre. Il est seulement 21:00, un peu tôt pour être couché. Pietro est souvent celui qui l'empêche de dormir, continuant leur conversation jusqu'au premières heures du matin.

Clint sirote son soda et afface sa boîte de réception. Spam, spam, corbeille, invitation de mariage (qui fait ça par e-mail ?), et plus de messages inutiles. Il en supprime la plupart, à l'exception d'une douzaine. Il est en train de taper une réponse à Coulson lorsqu'une notification d'un appel Skype entrant apparaît sur son écran, suivant d'une sonnerie stridente qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis des mois.

 _Appel de Pietro M …._

Il y a un petit avatar à la gauche de son nom ; une image de Pietro et d'une fille, leurs visages tellement collés qu'on dirait qu'ils sont presque qu'une seule personne. Il se demande si c'est Wanda. Ses yeux sont une ombre douce de jade, alors que ceux de Pietro sont bleux, et ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus sombre que les siens. Clint regarde l'écran un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, parce que ça va apparemment résoudre tous ses problémes, bien sûr.

Il a trop options : répondre, répondre en ajoutant la caméra, ou refuser.

Clint passe la main sur sa chemise, brosse des marquations qui ne sont pas vraiment là. Il porta un tartan rouge foncé avec un débardeur noir en dessous, et une paire de vieux jeans de travail. Le carelage de la cuisine est frais sous ses pieds. Il s'incline un peu dans son fauteuil, la main toujours prête sur la souris, prête à accepter l'appel dès qu'il en aura trouver le courage.

« Merde. Qu'est-ce qui peux bien arriver de pire ? » Murmure Clint, acceptant l'appel vidéo avant de Pietro ne se lasse définitivement.

Ça prend une seconde pour que l'appel se connecte correctement, et à ce moment-là (il a l'impression que ce moment devient une éternité, même si c'est probablement plus proche de 0,5 secondes) tout ce que Clint peut faire est de faire rebondir son genoux de haut en bas. L'écran est d'abord flou et grésillant, images fragmentées, avant que le visage de Pietro n'apparaisse. Même si une partie de son cerveau enregistre le fait qu'il est certainement grossier, effrayant et tout simpkement super bizarre, Clint ne peut que le regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que le côté rationnel de son cerveau reprenne vie, et qu'il se racle la gorge, hésitant sur ses premiers mots. « Euh – merde. Salut. »

Le sourire est tant de choses pour Clint, en ce moment. Beau et doux et surprenant, mais il est surtout réconfortant. C'est rassurant. Il est assis sur une chaise de bureau, une serviette drapée sur ses épaules. Clint jure qu'il fait exprès, l'ensemble ressemblant plus à « _oui je suis toujours canon en sortant de la douche, j'ai également commodément oublié de mettre une chemise, oups_ », mais Clint ne va vraiment pas se plaindre.

« _Tu m'a laissé attendre longtemps._ » Dit soudainement Pietro. « _J'ai même cru que tu n'aillais pas répondre._ »

C'est une chose d'entendre la voix de Pietro à l'autre extrémité d'une ligne téléphonique, au cours de l'un de leurs nombreux appels. Ça, c'est une toute autre chose.

« Moi ? Allez. Je t'ai jamais fait attendre. » Sourit Clint, prenant sur lui pour répondre : la bizarrerie du sourire de Pietro, la rousseur que Clint peut repérer sur son épaule droite, la façon dont il bouge ses mains presque nerveusement. Presque. Il y a encore un air confiant sur son visage, même ici.

« _Tu me la montre ?_ » *****

« Tu dois d'abord m'emmener dîner pour ça. » Plaisante Clint.

Pietro roule des yeux et s'affaise en arrière sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran – fixé sur Clint. C'eest presque déconcertant, ce regard bleu perçant qui le suit à chacun de ses mouvements. Clint ramasse le soda et prend une longue gorgée, et il essaye de ne pas regarder les bras de Pietro. Muscles ondulant sous sa peau alors que Pietro se lève, prenant l'ordinateur portable avec lui. Il le pose sur le lit, le laissant là, puis se dirige de l'autre côté de la pièce, échangeant la serviette de ses épaules contre un tee-shirt blanc avec un col en v, et qui est injustement serré sur lui.

Il s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et bouge l'ordinateur afin qu'il soit à nouveau face à lui, fixant Clint avec un doux sourire.

« Tu as tout à coup moins de choses à dire maintenant qu'on est, eh bien, face à face. Je pensais que tu serais furieux contre moi à cause de ma main. » Dit Clint, tenant sa main ; il n'a pas mal en ce moment, mais Clint ressent de temps en temps une douleur lascinante soudaine. Les yeux de Pietro passent de ses doigts bandés à son visage.

« _Peut-être que je suis surpris. Le veillard n'est pas aussi vieux qu'il le prétendait._ »

« Tu m'as déjà vu avant. »

« _Mais pas comme ça_. » Rappelle Pietro.

« Sans doute. » Clint sirote son soda. « Comment s'est passé ta leçon ? »

Pietro fronce les sourcils, plissant légèrement le nez, et Clint ne devrait vraiment pas trouver ça aussi attachant. « _Je sens le chlore maintenant._ »

« Il y a pire comme odeurs. »

« _Comme la bave de chien ? Toi et Lucky vous vous connaissez très intimement._ »

« Jaloux, gamin ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pourrais peut-être te laisser baver sur moi, une fois que nous en serons à ce stade. »

« _Et tu penses que nous n'en sommes pas encore là_? »

Clit rit doucement, et fait un petit hochement de tête. « Pas encore, non. Tu dois d'abord m'emmener dîner. »

Le sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres de Pietro ne cesse de croître. « _Je me demande si ça prendra réellement un sens un jour. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu plaisantes, mais peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera sincère_. » Dit-il en inclinant curieusement la tête sur le côté, d'une manière féline. « _Tu es différent dans mes souvenirs. Parfois, j'oublie à quoi ton visage ressemble._ »

« Et je suis comment dans tes souvenirs ? » Demande Clint avec un temps de retard, curieux. « Probablement comme un vieil homme, sans dents, jouant aux échecs dans le parc. Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Je suis comment dans tes souvenirs ? »

« _Ça n'a pas d'importance._ » Répond vaguement Pietro. « _J'ai quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer. Ne bouges pas._ »

« Oui, chef. » Soupire Clint. Il termine son soda et est sur le point de saisir une autre boisson dans le réfrigérateur (que se soit une bière ou un soda, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr) lorsque Pietro revient et, dans ses mains, il tient un tout petit chaton. « Oh, hey. Je ne savais pas qu'il neigeait dehors. Où est-ce que tu as eu cette boule de neige ? »

« _C'est son nom, alors c'est moins drôle maintenant._ »

Pietro passe le chaton devant la caméra, pour que Clint le voit. Il doit admettre qu'elle est assez mignonne. Pietro la met doucement sur le lit, et Clint la regarde alors qu'elle se promène, ronronant contre la main ouverte de Pietro avant de grimper sur ses genoux. Et puis, quelque chose semble attirer son attention, et elle disparaît hors du lit.

« _Elle aime chasser les choses, y compris Wanda. Elle bouge tout le temps._ » Dit Pietro, regardant Clint avec un sourire timide. Il mouille ses lèvres une secondes, regarde au loin une seconde, avant de pousser l'ordinateur portable, se mettre à plat ventre et regarder Clint à nouveau.

« Confortable ? »

« _Beaucoup_. » Sourit-il. « _Comment va ta main ? Tu as mal ?_ »

« Pas en ce moment. » Clint montre sa main. « Juste quelques doigts cassés. »

Pietro mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cheveux semblent argentés sous cette lumière. « _Tu devrais être plus prudent. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave._ » Dit-il, un peu plus tard. Puis il recommence à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et c'est en fait sacrément distrayant ; il redresse la tête, exposant sa gorge que Clint ne peut cesser de regarder.

« Rien ne va m'arriver. »

« _Tu dis ça, mais tu es tombé d'un toît._ »

« Tu t'es inquiété ? Merde. Écoute. Je suis simplement tombé d'une échelle à cause d'un gamin. Je vais bien. Je ne te quitte pas même si tu es un emmerdeur la plupart du temps. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'aime ça. Je t'apprécie. Je pensais que tu le savais maintenant. »

« _Moi aussi, mais tu n'es pas toujours très clair avec moi. Il y a déjà eu des malentendus_. »

Clint passa une main dans ses cheveux, la passe lentement à travers. « Je travaille là-dessus, tu te souviens ? Demandes-moi tout ce que tu veux, et je répondrais. »

Ça semble susciter l'intérêt de Pietro, et pour une raison qui rend Clint nerveux, et parce que c'est la première fois que qu'ils se voient réellement – et pas seulement en image, pas seulement dans l'imagination de Clint – ou parce qu'il est encore sous l'influence de certains médicaments contre la douleur, Clint n'est pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi. Pietro incline légèrement la tête, un signe de tête pour indiquer qu'il est d'accord avec ce que Clint vient de suggérer.

« _Je veux savoir,_ » commence Pietro, prononçant lentement chaque mot. « _De quoi parle les rêves que tu fais sur moi._ »

« On en a déjà parlé, non ? Souviens-toi, tu es assis. En fait, dans ces rêves bizarres, tu es assis là où je suis assis en ce moment, à manger des céréales au petit-déjeuner, me souriant par dessus la table. Ça a vraiment l'air sérieux et important. À mon tour ? »

« _Vas-y._ »

« Je n'ai pas de question pour toi, là, tout de suite. » Confesse Clint. « Je te le ferais savoir quand j'aurais trouvé. »

Pietro hoche la tête, enlève ses longues mèches qui passent devant ses yeux. Il semble examiner ce qui se trouve derrière Clint, alors que Clint fait de même avec lui. Pour une raison ridicule, Cllint se sent tout à coup mal à l'aise au sujet de sa ferme pitoresque. La chambre de Pietro semble agréable : nuances de surfaces bleues et blanches et brillantes.

« _Heureux que nous ayons essayer quelque chose de nouveau, vieillard ? C'est pas si mal._ »

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est agréable. Te voir et te parler, et pas seulement pas le biais d'un téléphone. Je suis heureux que nous ayons passé le cap. Et tu es plutôt agréable à regarder, donc rien à redire finalement. »

Souriant, Pietro se redresse pour s'assoir, tirant l'ordinateur sur le haut de ses genoux. « _Tu viens encore de dire que j'étais mignon. Tu sais, si tu ne fais pas attention, quelqu'un pourrait penser que je t'intéresse._ »

« Jamais dit que tu étais mignon. Le mot que j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser est agréable. Ouais. Agréable à regarder. »

« _C'est la même chose, non ?_ »

« Ouai, la même chose. »

« _As-tu trouver une bonne question ? Parce que je pense à quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre mon tour._ »

« Dit. »

« _De quelle façon est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_ »

Le regard Pietro est le même. Inébranlable. Mais il y a quelque chose derrière, quelque chose de doux et de vulnérable. Son regard n'est jamais hostile ou indésirable, mais il est surtout curieux. Ses grands yeux bleus sont toujours remplis de curiosité. Clint humecte ses lèvres et hause à demi les épaules, soulevant juste son épaule droite. Pietro plisse les yeux.

« _Ce n'est pas une très bonne réponse._ »

« J'ai une réponse, d'accord ? Je ne suis juste pas sûr que ce soit la réponse que tu veux entendre. »

Contrarié, Pietro fixe Clint avec un autre regard exaspéré. « _Je veux savoir._ »

« Bien. » Soupira Clint. « Tu bats des cils et j'obéis, c'est ça ? Alors, tu veux savoir comment je t'aime ? Comme un ami, voilà comment je – on étais d'abord amis. Et peut-être que je t'aimais d'une manière différente finalement. Très différente. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, alors que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin que je le dise. »

« _Parce que j'avais besoin de te demander, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile._ »

« Eh, si il y a un imbécile ici, c'est probablement – »

« _Probablement nous deux._ » L'interrompt Pietro. « _Pas juste toi, Clint. Nous deux._ »

« J'ai été un imbécile, bien des fois. Idiot est probablement le meilleur mot. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal, d'être idiot avec toi. »

Il y a un pli léger sur le front de Pietro, et il ne devrait vraiment pas trouver magnifique son visage figé sous la confusion. « _Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_ » Demande-t-il, ses yeux bleux fixés sur Clint. « _Tu me traites d'idiot ?_ »

« Tu veux me le faire dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Clint soupire, se penchant en avant. Il se dresse un peu plus droit sur sa chaide, tressaille sous la forte douleur de son épaule. Il espère que cela passe inaperçu, et ça passe en effet. La dernière chose qu'il veut est que Pietro s'inquiète un peu plus à chaque nouvelle blessure de Clint. « Non, je ne t'ai pas traité d'idiot. Idiot. »

« _Mais tu viens juste de le faire._ »

« C'était affecteux. »

Pietro fixe Clint, comme s'il essaye de le comprendre. « _On se connait._ »

« Pas comme ça. »

« _Comme quoi ?_ »

« Tu sais comme quoi. »

« _Je n'aurais pas de rendez-vous avec des garçons comme Jacob._ » Suggère Pietro. « _Assez clair, vieillard ?_ »

« Oh. Oui, c'est assez clair. Hum. » Hésite Clint. « Je n'aurais pas de rendez-vous avec d'autres garçons nommés Jacob non plus. »

Pietro se penche un peu plus vers l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres. « _Suis-je toujours en compétition contre ton chien ?_ »

« Il est assez mignon. » Concède Clint. « Mais tu as l'avantage d'être un humain que je trouve attrayant, et non un chien. Tu gagnes. »

« _Et quel est ma récompense ?_ »

Clint fait cette chose à nouveau, quand son esprit cesse juste de fonctionner et que tout ce qu'il peut faire est de fixer Pietro. Il cligne des yeux, et le contemple un peu plus. Pietro est injustement séduisant, et il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de mettre ce t-shirt blanc stupide au col en v. Clint se racle la gorge et essaie d'être décontracté. Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules, mais il est un peu trop rigide, trop maladroit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il.

Il y a une courte pause pendant laquelle Pietro semble envisager sérieusement sa réponse. « _Je te le dirai quand je le saurai._ »

« Peut-être que je n'aurais pas attendre longtemps. » Suggère Clint. « Tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu as manqué pendant que tu réflechissait. Quelqu'un de sage me l'a dit une fois. Peut-être qu'en fait il n'est pas super sage, mais il est mignon et il semble savoir de quoi il parle, la plupart du temps.

« _C'est vraiment mignon, utiliser mes propres mots contre moi._ »

« Je dirais sage, pas mignon. »

« _Eh bien, tu –_ » Pietro s'arrête, étouffant un bâillement avec sa main. Il s'allonge un peu plus sur les oreillers et fixe Clint avec un sourire endormi. « _Je pense que je vais pas réussir à rester éveillé plus longtemps. Il y avaient certaines choses dont je voulais te parler. D'autres choses qui devront attendre._ »

« Hé, on a le temps. Beaucoup de temps. » Assure Clint, lui souriant en retour. « Une autre fois ? »

« _On se fait toujours des promesses. Un jour, une autre fois. Je pense qu'on est peut-être trop tendus. Peut-être que c'est les nerfs, ou le doute –_ »

« Jene vois pas ça de la même façon. Nous ne sommes pas tendus, nous prenons notre temps. Apprendre à se connaître, ce n'est pas douter. » L'interrompt doucement Clint. « C'est tout. Ça – quoique ce soit – ça n'a pas à être plus que ce que nous voulons que ce soit. C'est à nous de décider. »

Pietro hoche lentement la tête, clignant brièvement des yeux. « _Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit ?_ »

« Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître. Voilà ce que je veux. »

« Tu ne demandes pas beaucoup, Clint Barton. » Dit-il, un sourire tirant le coin de sa bouche. Il lève un main vers l'écran et trace les contours du visage de Clint. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard, et qui Clint se sent nerveux à nouveau. La dernière chose qu'il voit avant que l'appel ne se coupe est le sourire de Pietro, et il doit admettre que c'est une jolie image d'au revoir.

* * *

 **Mardi 26 Mai.**

.

[9:57PM]

C'était agréable. Plus qu'agréable.

.

[10:00PM]

Ça m'a fait oublié mes doigts cassés, alors merci.

.

[10:02PM]

On devrait le refaire de temps en temps. Si tu es d'accord. :)

.

[10:02PM]

Bonne nuit, Pietro. Fais de beaux rêves. Xx

.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris (tels que moi à la première lecture), Pietro parle de la main cassé de Clint.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : I've got somebody ot home

 **Auteur** : clintspietro

 **Résumé** : AU - Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro, mais déverrouille l'écran d'un seul coup. Il survole les messages, en commençant par le haut et se faisant lentement un chemin vers le bas. Les six premiers messages ou plus sont justes des photos, et Clint est indéniablement surpris. Pour couronner le tout, il ne s'attendait pas à des photos de, eh bien, de cette chose si laide.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de clintspietro. Quand aux Avengers, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux mois de silence qui ont suivi le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous, à part que j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain bien plus tôt. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

« _Eloignes ta main de la caméra._ »

Clint considère la demande. Il le fait, vraiment. D'une part, il a envie que Pietro soit heureux pour des raisons sur lesquelles il ne préfère pas s'attarder, mais d'un autre côté, Clint est debout depuis à peine dix minutes, peut-être moins, probablement moins, et il n'est pas certain qu'il puisse vraiment gérer tout ça.

Il y a une tasse de café avec son nom qui l'attend en bas, mais Clint ne bouge pas, pour l'instant. Il garde le pouce sur la caméra et retombe sur les oreillers, conscients de ses doigts encore très douloureux. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'est pas encore descendu. Peut-être parce qu'il vient de se réveiller, ou peut-être parce que Pietro et sa coupe ''saut du lit'' sont d'une réelle beauté. Ce n'est pas parce que Clint a bloqué la caméra de son côté qu'il ne peut pas voir Pietro.

Parce qu'il peut.

Il peut le voir comme en plein jour, ce qui signifie qu'il peut aussi voir le regard irrité sur le visage de Pietro quand Clint répond enfin.

« Obliges-moi. »

« _Et c'est moi le gamin ?_ »

« Allez, je viens juste de me réveiller. Personne ne veut voir ça. »

Pietro roule des yeux et lève une cuillerée de Froot Loops à sa bouche. Il mâche joyeusement, à la recherche d'une façon de rendre Clint plus à l'aise. Il y a un mouvement derrière lui, et tout à coup Wanda scrute l'écran, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son épaule comme un voile. Elle rétrécit les yeux, une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

« Oh, hey, Wanda. »

« _Clint_. » Dit-elle.

« La caméra est cassée. Sinon, je t'aurais bien salué. »

« _Mensonges_. » Répond Pietro. « _Il a trop peur de se montrer. La caméra n'est pas cassée, on l'a utilisé cette nuit._ »

Wanda part, juste après, disparaîssant sur la gauche de Pietro. Il pose son bol et lève un verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres, toujours en regardant fixement la caméra, attendant que Clint apparaîsse. Et il attendra sûrement longtemps, car il n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui, comme Clint. Avec un soupir, celui-ci enlève sa main et fixe Pietro avec un mince sourire.

« Heureux ? Tu as ce que tu voulais. »

« _Toujours heureux de te voir._ »

« Dieu. » Gémit Clint en secouant la tête. « Personne ne t'a jamais dit quel petit emmerdeur tu étais ? »

« _Si, tout le temps, bien sûr. Plus que tu ne le penses_. »

« Tu profites bien de ton petit-déj' pleins de sucres ? »

Pietro fait un petit bruit de contentement, ammène une autre cuillère dans sa bouche, et Clint peut ajouter ça à la liste de choses qu'il trouve étrangement attachants chez Pietro. Clint appuye sa main contre sa poitrine, se callant encore plus contre les oreillers. Quelque chose dans l'expression de Pietro change quand ses yeux tombent sur sa main bandée. Il met de nouveau son bol de côté et avance sa chaise de cuisine plus prêt de la table.

« _Toujours mal ?_ » Demande-t-il doucement.

« Juste un peu. J'ai des médocs à prendre qui sont censés aider. »

« _Tu sais, tu n'es pas si mal au réveil._ »

« Euh, merci. Toi aussi. » Dit Clint.

Prenant l'ordinateur avec la main qui n'était pas paralysé, Clint fait lentement son chemin vers la cuisine, pose son ordinateur portable sur le comptoir et attend que son café soit prêt. Pietro n'a pas bougé, il a seulement une pomme dans les mains qui n'étaient pas là avant. Il joue avec le fruit, pendant un moment, fait courir ses doigts sur la peau sans têche. Clint peut entendre que ses dents font quand ils percent la pomme. Il fixe sa tasse de café, encore à moitié tourné vers l'ordinateur portable.

Du coin de l'oeil, il peut voir Pietro léchant une longue bande vers le bas de sa paume. Une partie de lui ne veut même pas savoir, ou demander, parce que sérieusement. Mais la curiosité se fait plus forte, comme toujours lorsque Pietro est impliqué.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mâcher ton propre bras si tu as faim. » Commente Clint. « Cette pomme me semble suffisante. »

« _Jus de pomme._ » La tête de Pietro se soulève, comme s'il avait oublié que Clint était toujours là. « _C'est collant_. »

« Tu équilibres le sucre avec des fruits ? »

« _Quelque chose comme ça, oui._ »

Clint prend un tasse de café et la pose sur la table de la cuisine, où l'ordinateur la rejoint un moment plus tard. Il s'installe, comme il l'avait fait la veille, se contente de siroter lentement la boisson chaude, tandis que Pietro mange joyeusement sa pomme.

« _Comment tu prends ton café ?_ » Demande Pietro. La pomme est rongé jusqu'au cœur maintenant. Clint peut voir les graines.

« Noir. Pas toujours, ça dépend. »

« _De la façon dont tu as dormi ?_ »

Clint lève sa tasse en hochant la tête. « Tu apprends vite. »

« _C'est drôle._ » Commence Pietro. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui indique à Clint que, quoi que ce soit, ce ne sera sans doute pas drôle pour lui. « _Que tu ne te souviennes toujours pas de quoi nous avons parlé. Quand tu as bu et que je t'ai demandé si je pouvais appeler. Étrange. Tu étais comme ça. Ouvert. Voulant parler. Le café semble aider, tout comme l'alcool l'a fait._ »

« Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais ce qui m'a fait parler. » Dit Clint, partiellement distrait pas la façon dont Pietro continue à mâcher sa pomme, même si celle-ci est presque finie maintenant. Comment il a réussi à la dévorer aussi rapidement, Clint ne le saura jamais. Il frissonne. « Tu as vraiment été la chercher en ville ? »

« _Toujours en train de changer de sujet._ »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise. Je ne me souviens toujours pas. Tout ce que j'ai dit, tout ce que tu as dit, ça ne reviendras pas. J'aurais aimé m'en souvenir, parce que ça me rend fou de ne pas savoir. » Il lève sa tasse vers sa bouche, mais ne bois pas. « Tu m'as raconté certaine choses que j'aurais dit. Sur mon passé ou ma famille. Peut-être que c'est mieux que je ne sache pas le reste. »

« _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_ »

« De quoi ? Ma main ? »

« _Pas ta main._ »

Clint repose lentement sa tasse. « Tu parles de mon épaule ? » Demanda-t-il, soudain conscient d'à quel point la cicatrice est visible. Clint s'est à peine habillé, seulement un vieux bas de pyjama et un débardeur de la veille, ce qui laisse ses épaules nues et met en avant la cicatrice. « Pas vraiment. C'était il y a quelques années. »

« J'ai aussi une cicatrice, depuis que je suis gamin. C'était pas une balle, mais je l'ai eu quand on a perdu la maison. Une grande cicatrice. » Dit Pietro, comme s'il essaye de faire en sorte que Clint se sent mieux.

La pomme a disparu, mais une orange a pris sa place. Pietro pèle la peau lentement, la laissant tomber à gauche de l'ordinateur (probablement dans son bol de céréales, pense Clint). Il est étrangement fasciné par la façon dont les doigts de Pietro travaillent, enlevant la peau, léchant le jus sur sa peau une fois de plus.

« Ouai ? » Répond-il tardivement. « Comment tu te l'ais fait ? »

« _Trop longue histoire, peut-être une prochaine fois. Tout ça pour dire que tu n'es pas seul. Il n'y a rien de mal._ »

« Tu es assez doué. Pour me faire me sentir mieux. »

Pietro sourit et amène un quartier d'orange à sa bouche. « C'est que je fais. À toi de faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Dit Clint. « N'importe quoi. »

« _Tu me laisses choisir le film ce soir ?_ »

« C'est ta dernière chance, d'accord ? La dernière. Juste parce que tu es mignon et que tu m'obsèdes ***** légèrement **,** ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux choisir n'importe quoi. Rien avec des clowns, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et pas comme le dernier. C'était quoi son nom ? Peu importe. Je ne veux pas le revoir. »

« _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais d'abord je veux revenir à cette partie où tu dis que je suis mignon._ » Dit Pietro. « _Et que je t'obsède._ »

« Légèrement. »

« _Donc pas complètement ?_ »

Clint rit dans son café, la tasse près de ses lèvres. Il a refroidi maintenant, il est assis depuis si longtemps, mais ça ne le dérange pas. Habituellement, il se sert une autre tasse, mais il est heureux d'être assis à parler avec Peietro, en sirotant son café froid. « Non, pas complètement. Je ne peux pas te laisser m'avoir si facilement. »

« _Tu n'auras qu'à me le faire savoir quand je serais assez proche._ »

« Quelque chose me dit que tu le sauras dès que ça arrivera. »

« _Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme ça ?_ »

« Comme quoi ? »

Pietro hausse les épaules, quelque chose ressemblant à de la timidité dans la façon dont il regarde Clint. « _Le bonheur. Tu sembles heureux._ »

« C'est parce que je le suis, Speedy. »

* * *

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

 **.**

 _[12:09PM]_

 _et le Terminator? tu l'a vu?_

 _._

 _[12:14PM]_

 _narnia ?_

 _._

 _[12:17PM]_

 _je vais prendre ça pour un non_

 _._

 _[12:19PM]_

 _c'est dur de choisir quelque chose quand un rien t'effraye_

.

[12:26PM]

Va te faire foutre.

.

[12:29PM]

Et World War Z ?

.

 _[12:34PM]_

 _déjà vu_

 _._

 _[12:38PM]_

 _millénium?_

.

[12:40PM]

Déjà vu.

.

 _[12:42PM]_

 _de l'eau pour des éléphants?_

.

[12:45PM]

Très drôle. Tu y as réfléchi pendant combien de temps à celle-là ?

.

 _[12:50PM]_

 _depuis qu'on a commencé à parler des films_

.

[12:52PM]

Je pensais que tu avais peur des éléphants ?

.

 _[12:55PM]_

 _des chevaux_

 _._

 _[12:58PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'espace?_

 _._

 _[12:59PM]_

 _interstellar?_

.

[1:04PM]

Vu.

.

 _[1:07PM]_

 _wall-e est l'un de mes préférés mais je sais que les films sur la fin du monde pourraient t'effrayer donc non_

 _._

 _[1:09PM]_

 _hunger games?_

.

[1:13PM]

On peut toujours regarder un film avec des chevaux, _funny guy._

.

 _[1:08PM]_

 _dracula alors?_

.

[1:14PM]

Ça m'a l'air bien. Je ne l'ai pas encore bu, et je doute qu'il y aura des cheveux donc c'est bon pour toi.

.

 _[1:17PM]_

 _je vais te voir dans le parc aujourd'hui?_

 _._

 _[1:18PM]_

 _je vais courir_

 _._

[1:20PM]

Pas sûr que je sois prêt pour ça. Mes doigts sont encore brisés.

.

[1:23PM]

Va pleuvoir ?

.

 _[1:24PM]_

 _je te redis_

.

[1:26PM]

Je comptes sur toi. :-)

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

.

[2:05PM]

Dès que tu reviens, j'aurais une question à te poser.

.

[2:05PM]

Rien de grave, ne panique pas.

.

[2:07PM]

C'est juste quelque chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ce matin.

.

[2:08PM]

Amuses-toi bien. X

.

[2:13PM]

En fait, tu avais raison. Le programme télé d'aujourd'hui à l'air horrible.

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

.

 _[3:24PM]_

 _je suis là barton, je t'ai manqué?_

 _._

 _[3:30PM]_

 _oh tu dis des choses sérieuses qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _._

 _(3:34PM]_

 _tu ne t'ais pas cassé tes autres doigts de ton autre main, hein?_

 _._

 _[3:39PM]_

 _quel os c'est maintenant? tu es désespérant clint_

.

[3:46PM]

Je ne me suis rien cassé, promis.

.

[3:52PM]

Va te laver. On parle plus tard.

.

 _[3:52PM]_

 _qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

 _._

 _[3:54PM]_

 _dis-moi ce qui ce qu'il y a_

.

[3:58PM]

Je veux juste te demander quelque chose, c'est tout.

.

 _[4:03PM]_

 _donc? demande_

.

[4:8PM]

Choco ou noisette ?

.

 _[4:13PM]_

… _ **...**_

 _._

 _[4:15PM]_

 _quoi_

 _._

 _[4:17PM]_

 _c'est que tu voulais me demander?_

 _._

 _[4:19PM]_

 _choco évidemment_

.

[4:21PM]

Evidemment. :-)

.

[4:22PM]

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

.

 _[4:27PM]_

 _tu serais probablement affamé_

.

[4:31PM]

Je serais perdu.

.

[4:35PM]

Mais ce n'était pas une vrai question. Il y a encore quelque chose j'aimerais te demander.

.

 _[4:37PM]_

 _mmhm je suis sûr que c'est_

 _._

 _[4:39PM]_

 _banane_

.

[4:42PM]

Quoi ?

.

 _[4:45PM]_

 _les chats_

 _._

 _[4:45PM]_

 _beyonce_

 _._

 _[4:47PM]_

 _ananas_

.

[4:50PM]

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe.

.

[4:53PM]

Tu as un bug ?

.

 _[4:56PM]_

 _je réponds à toutes tes questions_

 _._

 _[4:58PM]_

 _le soleil_

 _._

 _[4:58PM]_

 _C_

.

 _[5:01PM]_

 _Je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter avec de devenir idiot._

 _._

 _[5:03PM]_

 _Oh, trop tard. Ma faute._

.

 _[5:06PM]_

 _s'il y a une vrai question qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

.

[5:07PM]

Pourquoi moi ?

.

 _[5:08PM]_

 _qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire?_

 _._

 _[5:12PM]_

 _pourquoi toi? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? pourquoi je te parle?_

.

[5:15PM]

La dernière. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

.

 _[5:18PM]_

 _parce que je t'aime bien_

 _._

 _[5:20PM]_

 _c'est tout ce qu'il y a besoin_

 _._

 _[5:20PM]_

 _maintenant si tu n'as plus de questions stupides je vais prendre ma douche_

.

[5:24PM]

Hey, gamin, mes questions sont peut-être stupides, mais tes réponses le sont aussi.

.

[5:28PM]

Bananes, ananas, le soleil.

.

[5:29PM]

Tu as une étrange fascination pour le jaune.

.

 _[5:33PM]_

 _eh bien tu as une étrange fascination pour moi_

.

[5:36PM]

Et moi qui pensais que mes blagues étaient mauvaises.

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

.

[5:53PM]

J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles.

.

 _[5:57PM]_

 _mauvaises nouvelles comme tu es encore tombé sur toi, ou comme tu es tombé amoureux de moi?_

.

 _[5:58PM]_

 _je ne serais pas surpris que ça arrive_

.

[6:04PM]

Quelque chose entre les deux, je suppose.

.

[6:05PM]

Je dois reporté Dracula.

.

[6:08PM]

Nat m'a appelé il y 5 min pour me demander à quelle heure elle devait venir me chercher. Apparemment, c'est l'anniversaire de Pepper et je viens juste de m'en souvenir.

.

 _[6:09PM]_

 _? quoi_

.

[6:12PM]

Oh, d'accord. Pepper est la petit-amie / amie de Tony. Elle a organisé quelque chose dans un bar et je me sentirais vraiment mal si je ratais son anniversaire une fois de plus. Je présume que je vais sûrement boire en chemin, et je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer.

.

[6:13PM]

Je suis désolé. Je sais pas quoi faire.

.

 _[6:17PM]_

 _tu es désespérant_

 _._

 _[6:17PM]_

 _va t'amuser avec tes amis_

.

[6:20PM]

Je me sens mal à l'idée d'annuler notre soirée.

.

 _[6:23PM]_

 _il y aura pleins d'autres nuits_

.

[6:26PM]

Ouai ?

.

 _[6:27PM]_

 _oui_

.

[6:30PM]

Tu es sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?

.

 _[6:33PM]_

 _je vais aller travailler avec wanda, il y a aucun problème_

.

[6:35PM]

Ça pourrait être pire, non ? J'aurais pu encore tomber d'un toit.

.

 _[6:37PM]_

 _ou tomber amoureux de moi_

.

 _[6:38PM]_

 _bois un verre à ma santé, okay?_

.

[6:40PM]

Oui, bien sûr.

.

[6:45PM]

Ce serait si horrible ?

.

[6:47PM]

que tu boives pour moi? non, probablement pas

.

[6:50PM]

Tu sais que je ne parles pas de ça.

.

 _[6:51PM]_

 _essayes de t'amuser, vieillard x_

.

* * *

.

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

.

Le bar est trop petit et trop rempli au goût de Clint, mais la musique est pas mal, la compagnie est agréable et il a un verre dans sa main, donc il ne va vraiment pas se plaindre. Il lève son verre de whisky à ses lèvres, salue Steve – qui est assis sur un autre banc, un bras autour de Bucky, coincé entre lui et Sam dans un alcove en cuir noir – puis baisse de nouveau son verre, cette fois vide.

Il commande une bière et regarde ses messages, _encore_. Rien. Clint ferme l'écran et remet le téléphone dans sa poche.

Au moins, il y a open bar. Clint se sent mieux à cette idée et oublie presque la froideur de Pietro. Tony n'a dragué Clint que deux fois depuis son arrivée, ce qui est une bonne chose. C'est également un nouveau reccord pour Stark. Clint saisit sa bière et se fait un chemin vers l'alcolve, où il s'assoit près de Sam.

« Redis-moi comment tu te les ais brisé ? » Demande Bucky. Il sourit comme un emmerdeur et Clint sait qu'il l'est.

« Je sais pas. Comment tu t'es cassé le nez ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis tombé d'un toit. Il t'ait arrivé la même chose, Bucky ? » Demande Clint, prenant une gorgée de bière. « C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si frustré ce soir ? »

« Peut-être. » Dit Bucky. « Je pense que j'ai des raisons de l'être. »

« Pas encore. »

« Steve a dit que tu pouvais regarder maintenant. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Carillone Steve.

« Pourquoi vous êtes toujours aussi bizarre tous les trois ? » Interrogea Clint.

« J'ai rien à voir avec ça. » Se défend Sam, se raclant la george. « Certainement pas avec ça. »

« Avec quoi ? Je veux en faire partie. Je parie sur Rogers. »

La voix de Tony passe par dessus l'épaule de Clint. Il se glisse dans l'alcolve, écrase Bucky sur le côté et fait un clin d'oeil à Clint. Clint ne sait pas ce que Stark boit, mais c'est rose et il y a une paille idiote orange vif dedans. Il y a aussi un mini parapluie, ou il y en avait un, jusqu'à ce que Stark le retire, ne le tendre vers Bucky et le cache derrière l'oreille de Steve.

Steve soupire avec lassitude. Il n'essaye même pas d'éloigner la main de Tony et, quand il parle, il semble résigné, comme si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette conversation.

« Tu ne peux pas parier sur quelqu'un, Stark. Tu ne peux pas. »

« Je le peux et je le fais, Rogers. À quoi jouons-nous ? »

« Barton veut nous regarder. » Dit Bucky, d'un ton neutre. « Voilà de quoi tu ne fais pas partie. »

« Pas encore. » Rappelle Tony. « Je parie sur Rogers. »

Clint frotte sa tempe et tente de se rappeler pourquoi il pensait que c'était une bonne idée de venir. Il est sur le point de sortir de l'alcolve et s'enfuir, sa main blessée contre lui, lorsque celle de Natasha se pose sur son épaule. Sam ordonne une autre tournée de shots, et Natasha se glisse à côté de Clint, un verre de whisky dans la main. Il y a ce regard à nouveau dans ses yeux, celui qui dit _si je souffre, tu souffres avec moi._

Deux tournées de vodka plus tard, Clint commence réellement à se sentir bien. Il est assez sage pour ne pas participer aux concours de boissons avec Natasha, mais apparemment Bucky a quelque chose a lui faire regretter. Clint ne veut pas rester. À sa grande surprise, Natasha se lève pour le laisser passer. Une partie de lui se demande pourquoi elle est soudainement si prévenante, mais il n'ose pas poser la question.

« Je pourrais dire que c'était agréable de te connaître, Barnes. » Dit Clint, reculant lentement. « Mais ça ne l'était pas. »

Clint trouve Pepper au bar et présente ses excuses l'horrible cadeau qu'il lui a offert, encore une fois. Elle sourit, mais ne répond pas. Clint se penche sur le comptoir, et commande un bourbon. Il joue avec un dessous de verre, et croise les bras en attendant la boisson.

La barmaide se retourne un temps plus tard, posant le verre devant lui. Clint repose le dessous de verre et attrape sa boisson, levant les yeux pour dire _merci_ mais les mots se coincent dans sa gorge. Elle est belle. Ses yeux verts vifs regardent Clint curieusement. Ses cheveux noirs sont passés par-dessus une épaule, tiré vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval basse. Clitn dit les premiers mots qui lui passent par la tête.

« J'ai l'impression de vous conn – » _oh_.

Clint se racle la gorge maladroitement, ses doigts se resserant autour du verre. Elle le regarde toujours, dur et inébranlable, mais curieuse. Ses yeux passent lentement sur lui, comme si elle prend conscience des moindres détails de son apparence – son vieux (et un peu en lambeaux, oops) jeans, sa veste en cuir et sa chemise froissée. Elle a un mince sourire sur ses lèvres, mais Clint ne sait pas si c'est de l'amusement ou de la désapprobation.

Il prend une très _grande_ gorgée d'alcool. Il avale et ignore la brûlure au fond de sa gorge. Reposant son verre, il tend bêtement la main vers elle. Elle la serre, même si elle semble encore hésitante. Les yeux de Clint accroche le vernis rouge ébréché de ses ongles. Elle lâche sa main, et lisse le devant de sa propre chemise ; elle est vêtue de noir, en contraste avec le chiffon bleu pâle passé dans la boucle de sa ceinture.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Wanda. »

* * *

 **T:u m'obsèdes** : : littéralement traduit ça veut dire ''tu es en moi'', d'où la réflexion de Pietro après


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

 **Mercredi 27 Mai.**

« Tu sais, » commence Clint, les yeux fixés sur le verre. Il passe lentement un doigt sur son rebord. « Pour des jumeaux, vous ne vous ressemblez pas _tant que ça_. »

Il y a quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amusement dans les yeux de Wanda, quand Clint la regarde. Elle est toujours derrière le bar, essuyant des verres avec le chiffon bleu qui était attaché à sa ceinture. Son sourire est progressif, comme si elle se détend au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Puis, Wanda fusille Clint du regard. « Nous sommes identiques. Bien sûr qu'on se ressemble. »

« Je ne savais pas. Que vous l'étiez. Identiques. »

Wanda secoue lentement la tête. « Je pensais que tu savais tout sur mon frère. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était né 12 minutes avant moi ? Il le dit à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça le rend aussi heureux. » Dit-elle, haussant les épaules. « Mais ça le fait sourire, alors je le laisse me taquiner avec ça. »

« Ouai ? Je comprends. Il a un beau sourire. » Dit Clint. « Ça vaut la peine. Les taquineries, les mauvaises blagues, tout ça. Ça vaut la peine, juste pour ce sourire. »

« Oui, la plupart du temps. »

« Il a les cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus arrogants. Mais il est pas vraiment blonds, hein ? C'est de l'argent. Et puis, toi, tu as les cheveux noirs, des jolis yeux verts, et c'est juste … vous êtes différents. Il a une photo de toi. » Dit Clint en souriant. « De vous deux, les cheveux ébouriffés, souriants. Comme le yin et le yang. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi. Tu dis qu'il est né 12 minutes avant ? On dirait pas. Il semble si jeune, et toi tu as une veille âme. »

« Tu es en train de dire que je suis vieille ? »

« Non, pas – pas vieille. Juste différente. De lui. Sage, peut-être. Je sais pas. »

« Le Yin et le Yang. J'aime ça. » Sourit Wanda en ramassant un autre verre pour l'essuyer. Elle observe Clint avec un regard curieux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ce soir ? »

Clint regarde la boisson dans sa main. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de bourbons. Levant le verre à ses lèvres, il le termine. « Hum, mon amie Pepper. » Repond-il tardivement. « C'est son anniversaire. Elle voulait quelque chose d'intime. Je ne connaissais même pas ce bar avant ce soir. Depuis combien de temps t'es ici ? Que tu travailles ici, je veux dire. »

« Trois mois environ. »

« Tu habites à proximité ? »

Wanda hoche simplement la tête et met le verre de côté. « Et toi ? Tu vis où ? »

« A quelques kilomètres d'ici. Dans une ferme. Il t'en a probablement parlé. Peu importe. Je ne sors pas beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas que ce bar existait. » Répond Clint. « Ouai, ouai, je sais que c'est triste de ne pas sortir. Je sors pas, sauf quand je tombe des échelles. Il t'en a parlé de ça aussi ? »

« Il l'a mentionné. » Acquiesce Wanda. « On dirait que tu as l'habitude de tomber. »

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demande-t-il en la fixant. Sa bouche se crispe au coin comme si elle riait. Clint lâche un rire, alors qu'elle continue d'essuyer le bar. « J'aurais pu – eh, j'ai failli mourir. Je me suis cassé trois doigts. Regardes. » Il tend sa main bandé, l'agite lentement. « Et tu ris encore. Tu as un sens de l'humour merdique, gamine. »

Wanda déplace le coude de Clint afin de pouvoir nettoyer la partie du bar sur laquelle il s'appuie depuis une demi-heure. « C'est sérieux, je sais. Pas quelque chose dont on doit rire. Mais quand il me l'a dit, j'ai rit. C'était de l'incrédulité. Le choc, je pense. Ça l'a mis en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as pas poussé de l'échelle. »

« Pietro s'inquiète pour toi. »

Clint enlève sa veste et la pose sur le tabouret à côté de lui. « Oui, je sais, mais je sais prendre soin de moi. Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas là, mais d'habitude je suis pas comme ça. Pas d'os brisé. Pas d'apitoiement. Je me débrouille bien, mais c'est gentil qu'il s'inquiète. C'est agréable. »

« Et son attirance pour toi ? » Demande Wanda, essuyant la surface de bois du bar. Elle s'arrête seulement pour replacer quelques cheveux derrière son oreille. «Tu penses que c'est seulement agréable, et non sérieux ? Je suis sûre que tu sais ce qu'il ressent. Tu l'encourages. Je – »

« Je l'encourage ? »

« Tu flirts. Tu lui dis qu'il a un beau sourire. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? » Clint se frotte l'arrière du cou, sentant ses joues chauffer. « Pourquoi il te dit ça ? »

Wanda hausse les épaules, le fixant de ses yeux verts et vifs. « On ne se cache rien. Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, on a toujours été tous les deux. Enfants, nous partagions tous nos secrets. Nous ne gardions rien pour nous. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas besoin de partager. Peut-être – »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme les choses que je lui dis. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Wanda se détourne de lui, se baisse pour chercher quelque chose sous le bar. « Il ne me dit pas tout. » Dit-elle, en se redressant, une bouteille de désinfectant dans la main. « Rien de ça. »

« Il n'y a rien de – rien. Rien de ce que tu impliques. On s'est même jamais vu. » _Pas encore_.

Wanda pulvérise du désinfectant sur une partie du bar, l'essuyant avec un chiffon propre. « Se voir n'est pas une obligation. »

« Tu sais, » Clint pousse son verre vide vers Wanda, « En fait, je suis pas assez ivre. J'étais beaucoup plus drôle avant que nous ayons cette conversation. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux plus jamais avoir cette conversation avec toi. Est-ce que je peux avoir quelque chose avec de l'alcool ? Je ne suis pas pointilleux. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« C'en est pas une mauvaise. »

« Tu as déjà beaucoup trop bu. »

« Revenons à ton frère. » Riposte Clint. « Il y a un truc que je voudrais savoir. Tu as dit qu'il était attiré par moi. Non ? Et bien voilà, gamine. Je suis aussi fou de lui. Fais-moi confiance. Tout ce qu'il ressent, je le ressens. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ça fait que quelques semaines qu'on se parle. C'est – c'est _génial_ , mais c'est nouveau. »

« Il s'attache bien plus vite et bien plus fort que d'autres, même s'il en a pas l'air. »

« On est deux alors. » Marmonne Clint, s'étirant par-dessus le bar pour prendre une bouteille de whisky. Il enroule à peine ses doigts autour de la bouteille que Wanda lui saisit le poignée. « Un de plus, juste un. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. » Lui dit-elle sévèrement.

« Merci, mais je peux prendre soin de moi. Je sais quand j'en ai assez. »

« Lâche la bouteille. »

« Bien, mais toi d'abord. » Clint soupire : « Tu me tiens toujours, _sweetheart_. »

Wanda enlève sa main, et tire immédiatement le liquide ambré loin de Clint.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Dit-elle soudainement, effleurant le devant de sa chemise, lissant le tissu. « Tes amis vont continuer à boire, j'en suis sûr, mais tu en as eu assez pour cette nuit. Je finis dans 15 minutes. »

« Bien sûr, maman. » Se moque Clint, glissant du tabouret. « Ouai, le couvre-feu est pour bientôt. Alors tu ferais mieux de me ramener et de me border. Hey, tu sais quoi ? Pendant tout le temps où nous avons parlé, tu n'as servi personne d'autres. Ce qui fait de toi une barmaid plutôt merdique. Tu es censée prendre soin de toi, pas jouer à la maman. »

« Tu penses que c'est ce que je fais ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« J'apprends à connaître l'homme dont mon frère me parle si souvent. »

Clint met lentement sa veste en cuir. Ses doigts ne lui font pas mal, ce qui est probablement un bon signe. Probablement. Il agrippe le bord du bar quand la pièce se met à tournoyer, très légerement.

« Je ne ressembles probablement pas à la description qu'il t'a faite. Tu dois te demander si tu ne t'es pas trompé de gars. »

« Tu es exactement comme il t'a décrit. Sarcastique, drôle, pas méchant. » Lui dit Wanda, un froncement de sourcils froissant ses traits pâles. « Il a aussi dit que tu serais comme ça. À te dénigrer. À te dire moins gentil, moins agréable que tu ne l'es. »

« Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas. Peut-être que – »

« Tu as trop bu. » L'interrompt Wanda. « Et peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Soupirant, Clint s'enfonce sur son tabouret, passant une main sur son visage. Il est encore un peu étourdi, mais il se sent plus mal maintenant – coupable, fatigué, embarrassé. Il jette un coup d'oeil rapide à Wanda, qui n'a pas vraiment l'air en colère. Ou déçu, comme il l'avait espéré. Elle semble ne rien ressentir, vraiment. Clint fronce les sourcils.

« Tu as une sacré poker face. »

« Et tu as beaucoup à dire. »

« Pas toujours. Apparemment, j'ai l'alcool bavard. Désolé. » Clint laisse tomber sa tête sur sa main, laissant échapper un autre soupir épuisé. « Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Je ne suis pas toujours comme ça. Je parles moins et bois plus. »

« La conversation n'était si mauvaise. » Les coins de sa bouche se redressent un peu, comme si elle souriait. « Mais, je suis curieuse. Tu ne m'as pas demandé une seule fois si mon frère était là, s'il viendrait. Tu ne voulais pas le voir ? »

« J'en ai envie, si, plus que tout, mais il est pas là. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Je suis là depuis une heure, presque deux. Il est difficile à manquer. »

« Pietro _était_ là. » Lui dit-elle en rattachant ses cheveux. « Plus tôt, bien plus tôt avant que tu n'arrives. Puis, tu es entré. Je crois qu'il t'a remarqué dès la première seconde où tu es entré. Je n'étais pas supposé t'en parler. »

Clint se lève brusquement, repoussant le tabouret. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait presque à ce que Pietro apparaisse, et il ne peut nier ce sentiment de déception qui monte dans sa poitrine quand il ne le repère pas. _Il était là, dans la même pièce que moi, et il n'est pas venu me voir. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?_

« Il t'a vu, mais tu parlais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un ami. »

« Nat ? Elle est inoffensive. Elle a l'air effrayante parfois, mais elle est inoffensive. »

« C'était l'homme en bleu. »

« Quel homme en bleu ? » Clint fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas – oh, merde. Tony. »

« Vous aviez l'air vraiment proche. » Ajoute Wanda. Sa voix est neutre, mais l'insinuation est clair.

« C'est pas ce que tu penses. Tony est comme ça. Il aime flirter, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça m'intéresse. » Se défend-t-il. « Même si Tony est comme ça, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai passé la dernière heure à parler de ton frère, ce qui montre assez clairement qu'il m'intéresse. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas là à te parler. Or, je suis là, à essayer de faire bonne impression devant – devant sa sœur. »

« Je sais que tu as de bonnes intentions ; c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai pas fait jeter dehors. Tu as bon cœur, Clint Barton. »

.

* * *

.

 **Jeudi 28 Mai.**

Clint se réveille, le cou raide et une douleur lancinante à la tête.

Il cligne des yeux, s'adaptant lentement à son environnement : il n'a même pas réussi à atteindre l'étage. Clint gémit doucement, se frottant le cou. Le canapé est petit, exigu et incroyablement inconfortable. Il porte toujours ses vêtements de la veille, qui puent l'alcool et la cigarette.

La douleur aiguë et lancinante ne fait que s'aggraver. Il grimace. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarque le verre d'eau et l'advil sur la table basse, à côté d'une note à l'écriture inconnue. Il se penche plus près, plissant les yeux. C'est à peine lisible, mais c'est peut-être juste parce que Clint n'est réveillé que depuis à peine 3 minutes. Il frotte ses yeux fatigués, et se penche un peu plus près.

 **Peut-être que tu n'es pas si méchant que ça après tout. Bois tout. – W.**

Clint ramasse la note et la retourne, espérant trouver une explication au verso, mais il n'y a rien. Se redressant, Clint tapota ses poches et sortit son téléphone, ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes froissé qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir acheté. Il regarde fixement toutes les notifications sur l'écran de vérouillage, un peu alarmé par le nombre de SMS et d'appels manqués.

 **(16) Nouveaux messages.**

 **(5) Appels manqués.**

 **(1) Nouveau message vocal.**

Commençant par les appels manqués, Clint descend lentement la liste : la plupart viennent de Tony, mais il y a un de Nat et un autre de Pietro. Il passe ensuite aux messages, ignorant ceux de Stark (parce que vraiment, Tony se plaint surtout de la façon dont Clint a quitté la soirée sans même un baiser d'adieu). Les quatres autres sont de Nat, lui expliquant que Steve et les autres ont trop bu et ont pris son téléphone pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas pour l'appeler. Ce qui explique pourquoi Clint n'entend rien d'autres, sur le message vocal, que des rires étouffés et des cris.

Il envoie une réponse rapide à Nat, et ne prend même pas la peine de lui demander si elle a gagné le concours d'alcool contre Bucky – parce qu'il sait qu'elle l'a fait. Il n'ouvre pas encore les messages de Pietro. Pour une raison quelconque, il les ouvre toujours en dernier, comme pour les savourer. Il y a un message d'un contact enregistré sous le nom de « W » et Clint n'a pas besoin de trop réfléchir pour savoir qui c'est. Il ouvre celui-là en premier et tape une réponse rapide.

 **.**

 **[1 : 03AM]**

 **J'ai finalement rencontré l'homme dont mon frère parlait. Il sera heureux de savoir que tu as passé l'heure à parler de lui.**

 **.**

[8 : 47AM]

Comment me défendre contre ça ? J'ai toujours beaucoup de choses à dire quand il s'agit de ton frère.

 **.**

[8 : 50AM]

Merci pour l'advil. Et pour m'avoir ramené à la maison.

 **.**

 **[8 : 54AM]**

 **Pas de soucis.**

 **.**

[9 : 04AM]

Ça veut dire que tu n'habites pas très loin d'ici, alors ? Bizarre.

.

[9 : 05AM]

J'arrives toujours par à comprendre. Tu lui as dit ? Il sait pour la nuit dernière ?

 **.**

 **[9 : 08AM]**

 **Oui, mais il ne m'a pas cru. Il a cru que je me moquais de lui.**

 **.**

[9 : 10AM]

Je devrais lui parler ?

.

[9 : 10AM]

Je devrais lui parler.

 **.**

 **[9 : 14AM]**

 **Vous êtes aussi idiot l'un que l'autre.**

 **.**

Avant d'ouvrir les messages de Pietro, Clint avale l'advil avec un verre d'eau. Il retire sa veste, enlève ses chaussures, se passe la main dans le cheveux, espérant les lisser. Ça ne sert à rien, et il put toujours comme un cendrier. Il doit probablement ressembler à rien. Pas d'appel vidéo aujourd'hui, pense Clint en ouvrant le message.

Il a été envoyé tôt. Vers 7h du matin, quand Clint n'avait pas encore émergé.

 **.**

 _[7 : 15AM]_

 _c'est vrai?_

.

[9 : 15AM]

Que je suis diablement sexy ? Oui, c'est vrai.

.

 _[9 : 20AM)_

 _clint_

.

[9 : 23AM]

Quoi ? C'est vrai.

 **.**

[9 : 24AM]

Si tu parles de cette nuit, oui, c'est vrai. Oui, j'étais au bar hier soir. J'ai aussi rencontré Wanda, et on a eu une grande discussion. Et oui, Tony était là. Et il a besoin de flirter comme il a besoin d'huile, de carburant, ou de tout ce qu'ils utilisent pour garder les robots en vie.

.

[9 : 30AM]

Parce que c'est un robot.

 **.**

 _[9 : 34AM]_

 _mais il t'aime? j'ai vu comment il te parlait_

.

[9 : 38AM]

Tony aime tout le monde.

 **.**

 _[9 : 40AM]_

 _c'était évident_

.

[9 : 42AM]

De quoi ?

.

 _[9 : 47AM]_

 _il t'aime clint_

 **.**

[9 : 49AM]

Quoi, on est de retour en maternelle alors ? J'ai coché la case OUI sur le petit mot qu'il m'a fait passé ?

.

 _[9 : 52AM]_

 _?_

 **.**

 _[9 : 56AM]_

 _il t'a laissé un mot?_

.

[9 : 59AM]

Non, il ne l'a pas fait. C'est juste une blague. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas important.

.

[10 : 02AM]

Ce qui est important, c'est que je t'aime toi et pas lui.

 **.**

[10 : 05AM]

Je me déteste pour hier. On s'est presque rencontré. Je t'ai presque vu. Et tu m'a vu, non ? Ça m'énerve.

.

 _[10 : 08AM]_

 _tu as bu un verre pour moi?_

.

[10 : 10AM]

Oh oui. Même pleins. Mais, je suis sûr que Wanda te l'a déjà dit.

.

 _[10 : 16AM]_

 _elle l'a fait_

.

 _[10 : 16AM]_

 _j'ai une question_

.

 _[10 : 30AM]_

 _tu étais avec Tony?_

 **.**

[10 : 32AM]

Ouai ? Il était là, je te l'ai dit.

.

 _[10 : 34AM]_

 _je veux dire tu es sorti avec lui ?_

.

 _[10 : 35AM]_

 _tu m'as dit que Tony n'était pas la personne la plus facile à vivre au quotidien_

 _._

 _[10 : 38AM]_

 _tu es sorti avec lui? c'est pour ça que tu le sais_

 **.**

[10 : 40AM]

C'était il y a longtemps. Des années, en fait.

.

 _[10 : 42AM]_

 _on en a jamais parlé_

.

[10 : 45AM]

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'est arrivé, et c'est fini. C'est tout. On était pas vraiment en couple.

.

[10 : 48AM]

J'ai fait ce que je faisais toujours et j'ai tout gâché, même si ce n'était pas entièrement de ma faute. On était pas en couple. C'était juste avant de rencontrer Laura. Je cherchais quelque chose de sérieux, mais j'ai rencontré Tony. Si jamais tu le rencontres un jour, tu te rendras compte qu'il est complètement opposé à tout ce qui est un minimum sérieux. Il ne prend pas les relations au sérieux. Il est paniqué à l'idée même de s'engager. Il est parti sans même me le dire.

.

[10 : 49AM]

C'était la bonne décision, je le sais maintenant. Ça n'aurait jamais duré. Ça n'a pas marché, mais je l'ai détesté pendant longtemps. Plus maintenant.

.

[10 : 49AM]

Je voulais quelque chose de stable et il voulait juste quelqu'un pour réchauffer son lit, ce que j'aurais dû savoir. J'étais son ami depuis longtemps avant que ça n'arrive et je savais qui il était, mais ça ne m'a pas arrêté. Nat est la seule qui sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, à part toi maintenant. Voilà l'histoire. J'ai l'idiot.

.

 _[10 : 53AM]_

 _tu as fait un choix courageux_

.

[10 : 56AM]

Vraiment ? Je le vois pas comme ça. C'était idiot. Une erreur de débutant. Je savais ce qu'il voulait et je continuais d'espérer.

.

 _[10 : 58AM]_

 _c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça avec moi_

.

[11 : 03AM]

Et je suis comment avec toi ?

.

 _[11 : 05AM]_

 _lointain parfois comme si tu t'éloignais de moi_

 _._

 _(11 : 07AM]_

 _comme si tu voulais pas être toi-même parce que tu l'a été et qu'il t'a blessé et que c'était désagréable_

.

[11 : 10AM]

Désagréable ? Oui, on peut dire ça.

.

 _[11 : 13AM]_

 _tu dirais quoi toi?_

.

[11 : 15AM]

Terrible. Mauvais. Une erreur. Putain de merde. N'importe lequel d'entre eux fera l'affaire.

.

[11 : 18AM]

 _et tu ne veux pas refaire cette horrible erreur je comprends_

 _._

 _[11 : 20AM]_

 _mais je suis pas Tony_

 **.**

[11 : 23AM]

Tony est l'Homme de fer-blanc*, sauf qu'il n'a jamais reçu son cœur.

.

 _[11 : 27AM]_

 _ce qui fait de toi mon lion peureux? qui a trop peur de prendre le risque d'être avec moi_

.

[11 : 30AM]

Hah. Oui, sans doute. Je suis le lion. Du coup, tu es Dorothy, ou l'épouvantail ?

 **.**

 _[11 : 32AM]_

 _je pensais que Tony était un robot, par un homme de fer-blanc?_

.

[11 : 35AM]

C'est un cyborg. Un robot. Ils ont juste oublié de mettre à jour le logiciel qui lui aurait donné des sentiments.

.

[11 : 40AM]

Tony n'est pas mauvais. C'est un con, mais je savais dans quoi je m'impliquais.

.

[11 : 43AM]

Je ne veux plus en parler.

 **.**

[11 : 43AM]

Je peux t'appeler ? Sur ton téléphone ou sur Skype ? Parce que ça me rend fou. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir t'entendre ou ne pas te voir. Je déteste avoir perdu cette occasion de te toucher. De te tenir la main. Je veux juste te parler. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu est à des kilomètres. Je dois entendre ta voix. S'il te plait ? Tu sembles toujours être plus loin, toujours hors de portée.

.

 _[11 : 46AM]_

 _oui on peut parler. Toujours._

 _._

 _[11 : 46AM]_

 _je ne veux être nulle-part qu'ici avec toi_

* * *

 **Homme de fer-blanc** : il s'agit d'un personne du Magicien d'OZ, tout comme le lion peureux, Dorothy et l'épouvantail.


End file.
